


Bec's Adventure Through Kalos

by Mikyle_HawkEye



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Bestiality, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Incest, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Multi, Old Age, Other, Pokephilia, Porn With Plot, Slow Build, Strap-Ons, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, voyeur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 54,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikyle_HawkEye/pseuds/Mikyle_HawkEye
Summary: Every trainer is excited to have the chance to become the first world champion, especially Bec a beautiful young trainer from New Bark Town located in the Johto Region.  It may seem like a fun adventure, but this world has darkness hiding around every corner and lust within every crevice. How will she handle the hurtles that are sure to come…?Chapter 14 uploaded and new character introduced!  Starting to get a good path for where the story will go :)Thank you for reading!
Relationships: Bachuru | Joltik/Bec, Bec/Otis, Bec/Viola (Pokemon), Gekogashira | Frogadier/Bec, Keromatsu | Froakie/Bec, Shauna/Professor Sycamore, Strike | Scyther/Bec, Viola (Pokemon)/Heracross
Comments: 20
Kudos: 61





	1. A New Adventure Begins

**Author's Note:**

> As the story progresses more warnings and tags will be added so please be sure to check.

“Bec sweetie its time to get up, today is the big day!” Bec’s mom, Karen, yelled from downstairs. Bec shot up her hair a mess and a little drool coming from the corner of her mouth. She quickly scuffled to find her phone to see what time it was. She threw her pillow off the bed and blankets in every corner of her room anxiety quickly rising as she struggled. She heard a faint vibrate coming from the slit between her mattress and bedroom wall. She dove across the room, quickly grabbed her phone and let out a long sigh of release to see that it was only 6:30 in the morning.

She looked back at her phone and saw she had an email. She opened it to find that Prof. Elm sent her an email on the details of choosing her very first Pokémon. Her eyes got huge in excitement and she screamed “MOM, MOM I GOT A MESSAGE FROM PROF. ELM”. She shot down the stairs and into the kitchen where she found her mom laughing at her. It always amazed her how pretty her mom was. She had all the right cures and loved to wear jeans that fit as a second layer of skin. Secretly she hoped she would be as hot as her momma when she grew up, being only 12 she still had a ways to go.

“Yes sweetie, I figured you would. Come now, tell me what it says” her mom asked.

Bec quickly sat at the table and reopened the email. _‘Congratulations young trainer, records show you have graduated from the academy and are now able to participate in the Pokémon League. Bec could feel the blood rushing to her face as she started to blush with excitement_. Reading on, _‘First things first you will need to decide which partner you wish to pick. Attached to this email are files for all the starter Pokémon available, browse through and choose wisely…this choice will decide how the next chapter of your life will start and even how your story will unfold. When you have made your decision reply back to me and I will make sure everything is set and ready for your adventure._

Karen sat at the table next to her daughter, coffee cup in hand, as she fumbled through the attachments looking for the Pokémon she already knew she wanted to pick. Karen took a sip of her coffee and said “Sweetie, before you go any further we need to talk about your adventure you want to set out on.”

Bec gowned “Ugh, do we have to?” even though as she already new she was going to have to listen to her mom be all responsible adult.

“Yes sweetie” started Karen, “I know you are excited about becoming a trainer and getting to travel, meet new friends and even having Pokémon battles but there is a lot that you need to keep in mind. Even though the gym battles are closely monitored, and the likely hood of your Pokémon sustain critical damage is low, a battle with a stranger on some random route is different. It is very possible to lose one of your Pokémon and trust me you do not want to experience that kind of pain and loss”. 

Bec’s eyes were focused intently on what her mom had to say, she didn’t expect her to be so blunt.

“Speaking of strangers, you need to be careful about who you let yourself get close to, there are many men in this world that would love to take advantage of you.”

Bec’s head quickly shot full of images of men chasing her, pinning her down and ripping her clothes off as she screamed hopelessly for help. She quickly shut her eyes tight and tried hard to think of something else. Her mom slowly reached out and grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly. “Not all men are bad sweetie, there are mostly good people in this world.”

“Like daddy?” asked Bec in a whisper. She looked up and saw that her mom’s eyes were starting to water. She reached out and whipped a tear away from her mom’s cheek.

“Yes dear, like your father.” Karen thought back to the handsome man that was Bec’s dad and her heart ached for him. She is still not ready to accept that he passed away so many years ago. She took a deep breath and slapped her cheeks with her hands “Okay, back on topic” she said causing Bec to giggle “what I was going to say is that even though there are bad people in the world your Pokémon will always keep you safe so you need to make sure you take very special care of all of them.”

Bec blushed again with more images filling her head but she tried hard to keep calm and not give any hints to her mom.

Karen quickly stood up and with a sly smile she said “So, knowing my girl I’ll bet you already know which starter you want don’t you?”. When Bec was slow to answer her mom started to giggle, she knew where her daughters head was at and even though it’s largely frowned upon by most people, Karen is definitely not one of them.

Bec jumped nearly a foot out of her chair at the sudden sound of loud clapping followed by loud laughing. “Mom!” Bec screamed trying to hold back her own laughter.

“Well tell me then! Have you already decided on who will be your first?” asked Karen.

Bec smiled shyly and said “Of course I have… I’ve chosen Froakie”

“Ohhh what a nice choice.” Karen commented, “So that means you will be heading off to the Kalos Region.”

Bec nodded with worry hoping her mom will let her travel that far away.

“Oh, honey that’s great! You made such a good choice!”

And with that Bec just lit up, “You really think so?” she yelled

“Of course sweetie! I have been to Kalos and it is a beautiful region full of skilled trainers! And your choice in Froakie is perfect. I had to battle it’s final evolution once when I was traveling for my adventure and I have to say, a well trained Greninja is a very difficult opponent”

Bec jumped out of her seat and gave her mom a huge hug “Oh momma thank you!”. She jumped up to give her mom a kiss on the cheek except accidently giving her a peck on the lips. She giggled in embarrassment and then ran off to her room to start packing.

Karen watched her daughter run up the stairs catching a good view of her small pert ass and she couldn’t help but smile a devilish smile ‘with that body you are sure to have plenty of opportunities’. After a few seconds her devilish smile faded to concern ‘Just please be careful’.

Bec burst into her room and quickly shut the door behind her. “Okay first things first!”, she said with excitement. She pulled out her phone and sent Prof. Elm a reply email letting him know that she wants her first partner to be Froakie. “Now with that taken care of, let’s get all my stuff sorted out”. She tore through her room pulling items from her closet, desk, dresser, and even from under her bed. After an hour, she had everything she could think of needing spread out on her bedroom floor. Looking over it she had her tent, sleeping bag, security blanket that she never traveled without, some collapsible pots and pans for cooking, a solar charging kit, a laptop, enough cloths to last her a week and her hiking backpack. Looking back over clothes she had many different undies for any occasion ranging from cute and childish to sexy and lacy. She started folding everything she could so that she can fit everything into her backpack. After another hour she was able to get everything neatly packed in her backpack now all she had to do was get herself dressed. She ran back to her closet and grab the outfit she already had put aside and set it on her bed. Standing in front of her full-face mirror she began to undress, when she was completely naked she paused to look at herself in the mirror. Most girls are critical about how they look but Bec always enjoyed looking at herself in the mirror. Her hair, a deep black, was just barley long enough to put into a ponytail. The dark color of her hair completed her pale skin and bright green eyes perfectly. She was the shortest amongst her group of friends standing at only 4’9” but with her perky A cup breasts, firm perfectly shaped ass and her 2 inch thigh gap she can walk by any man, or woman in some cases, and leave them wanting more.

After getting dressed she looked back in the mirror to see how she looked. She was wearing short denim shorts, black knee-high socks with a white tea shirt on that had a picture of a Pikachu on it. With her shirt being kind of loose she decided it wasn’t necessary to wear a bra. Happy with how her shorts hugged her ass tightly she blew herself a kiss with her full pink lips threw her backpack over her shoulder and raced back down the stairs.

Bec set her bag in a free chair at the table and sat next to it while she pulled her phone back out to see if Prof. Elm had sent her a reply yet. Her heart sank quickly when she didn’t have any notifications on her home screen. With that she slumped in her chair and laid her head against the table.

Karen walked over with a plate of food and sat next to her daughter. “Well while you are waiting”, she giggled “you should at least eat something.”

Bec grumbled something incoherent as she started to eat the plate of food in front of her making her mom laugh. “Always in such a hurry you are!”. While Bec continued to eat her mom decided to make sure she had everything she needed. After another thirty minutes and remembering to grab a few bathroom items and some more kitchen utensils Bec’s phone rang with an email notification.


	2. A Fun Bus Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the story progresses more warnings and tags will be added so please be sure to check.

“I’m so excited momma!” Bec said jumping up and down while walking to the bus stop.

Karen giggled “Yes honey I know you are but tell me again what the email said.”, she asked trying to make sure her daughter was aware of what was going on.

“Okay, okay momma!” Bec said rolling her eyes, giggling back. 

_‘Bec,_

_I am pleased to let you know everything has been taken care off. Attached you will find your plane ticket for DragonAir Ways traveling from Goldenrod City to Lumiose City, you will also find a bus pass to travel from New Bark Town to Goldenrod City. The Bus is scheduled to arrive at 10:30am today and your specific flight is set to takeoff at 5:00pm this evening. Sadly, that will put you in Lumiose city at 8:30 tonight. With that in mind we have also made reservations for you for one night at Hotel Richissime. You can find your reservation confirmation attached to this email as well._

_Lastly, I have included Prof. Sycamore’s contact information for you. When you land in Lumiose City Prof. Sycamore would like you to give him a call to let him know you have landed safely. He will also let you know when to meet him at his Pokémon Lab and how to get there from the hotel._

_I believe that is everything you will need but as always, if you should need anything at all you have my number as well._

_Congratulations on starting your adventure and I am excited to see how you turn out!_

_-Prof. Elm’_

Bec couldn’t help but feeling overwhelmed by all of that. It was so much to try and keep track of, she could start to feel panic build up in her chest. Karen playfully swatted your daughters firm ass and said, “One thing at a time honey, everything will be okay”. Bec smiled as the anxiety started to fade away and she continued to walk next to her mom with her head down as she tried to hide the blush on her cheeks from getting spanked.

Even though she tried to hide it Karen could easily tell her daughter like it, she was her blood after all. She gave another, slightly harder swat making Bec’s cheeks go from pink to red and said, “that’s my girl!”.

As they continued to walk to the bus stop Karen thought back to when she first me Prof. Sycamore. She met him when they were both young aspiring trainers, she called him Augustine back then. She giggled to herself as she remembered how often he had picked on him about his name. “So, he decided to become a professor did he?” she thought to herself “good for him” she continued “if he’s still as much of a looker as he was when he was younger” she looked down at her daughter silently “it would be rather interesting to watch Bec’s reaction to him.”

Karen’s train of thought was broken when Bec let out a yell, “Momma look everyone is already at the bus stop! Let’s go!”. And with that, Bec took off in a sprint towards the edge of town.

Bec ran straight for her best friend Lauren and tightly wrapped her arms around her in a death grip of a hug. “Lauren!”

Lauren retaliated with her on death grip of a hug and yelled “Bec! I’m so excited we both get to start our adventure!”

Bec looked at her friend from head to toe and saw that she was wearing a pink skirt with black leggings on underneath. She was a good eight inches taller than Bec, so the skirts were always a compliment to her long legs, and she preferred to wear them over shorts or pants. She had on a cute button up shirt that hugged her perfectly and her dark red hair was in braids. 

Looking around Bec also saw Elizbeth and Steven with his younger sister Sarah. Elizbeth was not as pretty as Bec or Lauren was but she definitely had more bust then either of them did. Her C cup breasts where a huge improvement over Bec’s and Laurens A cups. She didn’t have as prominent of a thigh gap as the other girls but Elizbeth’s curvy hips made up for it surely. Looking over at Steven, his height was in between Bec’s and Laurens at 5’2”. His arms were no thicker than any other boys but he had wide shoulders and a dominant V shape frame already. His sister on the other hand was the cutest thing in the world. Both had brown hair but where Steven had brown eyes Sarah had Hazel eyes that seemed to be laced with gold. With her small childish frame and beautiful face, you could easily get wrapped around her little finger.

Bec was so happy, all her friends from town were here and they all got to start their adventure at the same time. Bec pulled out her phone to check on the time and saw it was 10:25 and her heart started to race! Five more minutes and the next story her life would finally begin. 

Right on cue, everyone could hear road noise coming from down the street, the bus was closing in. Bec and Lauren broke apart and ran to each other’s mom to say goodbye. Bec wrapped her arms around Karen “I love you so much momma and I’m going to miss you so much” she said with her eyes starting to water. 

Karen took her daughters face in her hands and gave her a light pec on the lips. “You will at first sweetie, but it won’t be long before the sadness falls away and you have your whole life ahead of you”. She gave her daughter another pec on the lips, this time with a little more intent behind it, before she turned her around and said “now go get ‘em my girl” giving one last swat on Bec’s firm ass, sending her on her way.

Bec was the first one to climb aboard the bus with everyone else trailing closely behind her. They quickly found their seats towards the back of the bus. Bec and Lauren where able to sit together whereas Steven, Sarah, and Elizbeth shared the seat directly in front of them.

Bec put her hiking pack overhead and scooted along the bench seat next to the window. She could see her mom, Lauren’s mom, as well as Elizbeth’s dad waving goodbye. Sadly, Steven’s parents were nowhere to be seen and this made Bec feel sad for the brother and sister starting their adventure all alone. That was when it struck her, Sarah was still too young to be going on her own adventure. With her only being eight she still had at least four more years before she could set out on her own. She put her knees on the seat and leaned forward over the backrest of the bench seat in front of her. “Steven where are your parents?” Bec asked innocently.

“They are away on business like they usually are.” Steven replied with open frustration.

“Is that why your sister is coming along?” Bec asked reaching down to tickle Sarah’s ribs while she sat in her brother’s lap. “Are you escorting your big bruder to the airport little one?” Bec teased but Sarah couldn’t help but laugh in reply.

Steven giggled “No she actually gets to come along with me.”, he said beaming with pride. “She is doing so well in her classes and seeing as our parents are always away the academy loved the idea of Sarah traveling with me. She has her own pack and everything. The only constraint is that she needs to complete her assignments as we make our way from town to town.” He leaned down and kissed her cheek, “but with her being a little genius she won’t have any troubles with that!”.

Sarah couldn’t help but blush but Bec couldn’t tell if it was because of the compliment or the kiss. She also couldn’t help but feel a little jealous, she wished she had an older brother that she could look up to and cuddle with just like Sarah does with Steven. As she watched the siblings, she could feel fingers gliding up and down the inside of her thighs. She looked back at Lauren who was smiling a devilish grin. “Now?!?” she mouthed to Lauren without saying a word. In reply Lauren only nodded her devilish grin still present. The two girls were the best of friends and although they have never had sex with one another, they both loved to tease and play with each other. So, whenever the opportunity arose, they always took it.

Bec turned back around to face the siblings trying hard to hide her own lust. “So, speaking of traveling where is everyone going??” Bec asked with honest excitement.

Elizbeth looked up at her through her glasses and with a shy smile and she said, “I am going to Unova.”

“Ohhh, that’s exciting! So then, which starter did you decide on?” Bec asked.

Elizbeth light up and bounced, replying, “Snivy!”. Bec couldn’t help but look at Elizbeth’s body as she bounced. With her curvy hips and plump breasts, it was hard to believe she was 12 like the rest of them; what she would give to watch her bounce again. Although, the feel of Lauren’s fingers finding their way closer and closer to her pussy was a good explanation for why she was thinking such things. Even so, with a devilish grin she still admitted to herself that Elizbeth was hot in her own way.

Sarah looked up at Bec and while bouncing on her brother’s lap she said, “My brother and I are going to Galar!”

Bec looked at Steven and asked, “Is that true?”

“Sure is!” he replied, “The people from the Galar Region take battling very seriously. If I can hold my own there, I have a damn good shot at holding my own and the world cup!”

“Plus, he thinks Scorbunny is the cutest thing ever!” Sarah said starting to laugh. Steven’s face turned bright red with embarrassment and he yelled at Sarah to shut up only making her and the rest of the group laugh harder.

Elizbeth sat up and looked over the back rest at Lauren and asked her where she decided to go and who she had picked to be her first. 

Lauren quickly pulled her hand away from Bec’s denim covered pussy and stammered over her words “Um... uh… uhh”. 

Bec sat back in her seat and leaned up against the window “Come on Lauren don’t tell us you forgot”, she playfully jabbed trying to clear Lauren’s head.

“No, no. I remember I was just thinking of the places Elizbeth and Steven said wondering what they would be like.” Lauren said trying to play off the lie.

“So then tell us.” Bec stated.

Laruen smiled and said “I’ve decided to go to Sinnoh and that my first Pokémon was going the be Chimchar. He’s always been my favorite of all the starter Pokémon.” Everyone nodded in agreement that Chimchar was a cute Pokémon and then all eyes turned to Bec.

“Okay, okay no need for everyone to stare at me” Bec growled playfully. “I’ve decided to go to Kalos and that my first partner was going to be Froakie” Bec said with a large smile.

For the remainder of the bus ride the group continued to talk about their hopes and dreams, what they hoped to accomplish on their journey and what they were most afraid of. Once Bec was finished talking she passed the torch, so to speak, to Elizbeth.

Bec payed close attention to everyone as they continued along their ride, she knew how much she was going to miss everyone, and she wanted to remember every second of this trip. As she looked over her friends and listened to Elizbeth talking, she slowly slid off her shoes and stretched out her legs so that the tips of her toes started to slide under Lauren’s ass. At this time Elizbeth was talking about her hopes and dreams so all Lauren had to do was try to listen and not hint to anyone what was going on. Bec was determined to make that a difficult task though. When she felt that she was in the right spot she started to move her big toe up and down. Instantly Laruen’s back tensed up and her face started to blush and Bec knew she was in the right spot. As Elizbeth continued to talk, Bec continued to move her toes against Lauren’s pussy. Just as Elizbeth finish all of what she wanted to say Lauren let out a muffled chirp as her orgasm hit her. Both Elizbeth and Steven moved to look over the chair’s backrest, at which Bec pulled her feet away and Lauren leaned down quickly grabbing her left foot.

“What was that?”, asked Steven.

“It’s nothing, I just stubbed my toe against the seats frame” Laruen said slightly out of breath and facing towards the ground. Bec smiled at her friend for coming up with a cover up so quickly. Steven, Sarah, and Elizbeth all just giggled at their clumsy friend and sat back in their seat. Laruen looked over and glared at her friend only to have Bec stick out her tongue in return.

“That’s payback for earlier” Bec whispered at her friend.

“I didn’t make you cum in front of everyone though!” Lauren hissed in silence.

Bec slide over to her friend and gave her a big hug and whispered in her ear, “please don’t be mad, its going to be at least a year before I get to see you again. When she pulled away, she could see that Lauren looked sad at the revelation. So, Bec brought her knees back on top of her seat, spread her legs and leaned over the back rest of Steven and Elizbeth’s seat. 

“Alright tough guy”, Bec said taking another jab from him being embarrassed earlier, “it’s your turn to share!” Bec said excitedly, both from what was about to happen and for listening to Steven. Steven just smiled and started talking about what he hopes lies ahead. As Steven continued talking Bec could feel Lauren position herself between her legs and her heart rate started to increase. Lauren reached below Bec and unbuckled her shorts and hooked a finger on either side of her hips. Bec looked over at Elizbeth to check and make sure she was in the clear and luckily, she was lost in thought looking out the window. As Bec turned to look back at Steven she could feel Lauren slide her shorts and panties down just past her ass. With her legs spread out there was no way to get them to go any lower, but it didn’t matter, Lauren had plenty of room to do what she wanted. Using her fingers Lauren traced around Bec’s pussy and ass hole with Steven still talking in the background. Bec was still looking towards Steven and she noticed that he was holding Sarah by the hips. To anyone else he simply looked like a protective brother but with how Bec was draped over the seat she could see that Sarah was actually moving her hips ever so slightly. She looked back up at Steven and he was simply taking about his adventures to come as if nothing was happening. Laruen now started to eat her best friend’s pussy and Bec was not able to focus on anything else anymore. All she could do was bite her lip and try her hardest to look like nothing was happening. After the longest two minutes Bec’s pussy clamped down and her legs started to shake. Trying so hard to keep from making any noise she bit her lip so hard she could start tasting blood. Laruen climbed out from between Bec’s legs and Bec slumped back into her seat, trying to desperately pull her shorts back up. 

After a few minutes of Bec trying to catch her breath both her and Lauren noticed that Steven was still talking about the adventures to come. This caused both girls to giggle loudly.

“What the heck is so funny back there” Elizbeth asked looking over the seat.

“Nothing” both girls said trying to fight off their giggles “We were just thinking about Steven with is soon to be cutest partner ever” Bec said, this time with her own quick thinking. This made both Elizbeth as well as Sarah to start giggling too.

Steven huffed and said in a growl, “Just you lot of girls wait, I will damn sure be the strongest one among us at the years end!” and with that all the girls started laughing. Not even Steven could stop himself from giggling with them.

The bus started to slow, eventually came to a stop and without Bec or her friends realizing it, they were already at the airport in Goldenrod City. The kids all got up and grabbed their things and exited in single file off the bus and towards the entrance of the airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! More chapters will be added in the future, hopefully on a regular basis :)
> 
> I am hoping to improve over time so please feel free to leave a comment on what you liked or what you hated. Either way it should help me grow so that I can write better pieces for y'all.


	3. This Isn’t Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the story progresses more warnings and tags will be added so please be sure to check.

The group of kids made their way through the front entrance and walked into a large room with benched chairs scattered throughout as well as a few places to grab some food. In the center of the room, directly in front of the group, hung a sign that said, ‘CHECK IN’. There were plenty of open kiosks under the sign, so each kid went to their respective one.

When Bec got to her kiosk it was asking her for her ticket. She started to rummage through her bag trying to find her ticket, letting out a sigh of relieve when she finally found it. She inserted the ticket in the machine, heard the catchy jingle known so well at the Pokémon centers and the machine then spit her ticket back out. On the screen read ‘Your plane will be gated at C6 at 5:00pm’. Looking around Bec could see a sign labeled ‘Runway C – Gates 1 through 12’ just to her right. She put her ticket back in her bag and started to walk over to Lauren. On the screen she noticed that her flight was scheduled for 2:30pm but she couldn’t see where her gate was. As she got closer to Lauren, she asked “Got it all figured out?”

“I think so” she replied “it looks like my flight will be at A10. Where is your flight at?” she asked.

“Mine is at C6.” Bec said. Looking around she saw that the gates are located at opposite ends of the airport, which bummed her a bit.

“When do you take off?” Lauren continued to ask.

“I don’t get to leave until 5:00.” Bec replied.

“Well then that gives us at least an hour before I need to walk towards my gate, wanna find a place to hang out for a little while?” Lauren asked.

Bec smiled “Yeah that sounds great, lets go look for the others and see where they have to go.”

After they found Steven and Elizbeth they learned that both their flights were down runway B and both were leaving within the hour. So, the group said their initial goodbyes and split in half under the check in sign. Bec and Lauren decided to get something sweet while they waited and found a place that sold small baked berry pies. Bec decided on the Shuca berry pie to get something sweet and spicy whereas Lauren got a Wacan berry pie, she could never turn down the combination of sweet and sour. The two girls walk together to find a place to sit, settling on a bench next to a large column so that they can be close enough to touch. 

The girls didn’t say much while they waited, they didn’t need to. The both just wanted to be next to their best friend with the little time they had left.

It wasn’t long until an alarm went off on Lauren’s phone signaling it was time for her to leave. The girls stood up and gave each other a tight hug, pressing as much of their body against one another as they could. They gave each other one last love filled look and Bec simply watched as her best friend walked away until she couldn’t be seen anymore. She then turned to grab her pack, threw it over her shoulder and started to walk towards her gate as well. 

Once Bec found her gate she found a place to sit and pulled out her phone and started looking up information about Kalos and what to expect. She did some initial research on a few of the gym leaders; starting with Lumiose City, then to Laverre City, then over to Cyllage City, finally stopping at Santalune City. “Hmmm, so Santalune City has a gym that specializes in bug type Pokémon.” Bec thought to herself. She thought back to her father and his prized Pokémon Scyther. She kept searching and was able to learn that Scyther also thrive in the Kalos region. Bec smiled deeply at the thought of being able to catch a Scyther just like her old man. She held her phone to her chest and whispered to herself “Daddy…”

It was finally time for Bec to board her flight. She grabbed her things and made her way onto the plane. Once she had her things put away and was comfortably in her seat she leaned back and tried to relax. It’s been a pretty emotional day for her after all.

As the plane lifted off Bec thought “it is a three and a half hour flight, I think I will try to rest my eyes.” With that she leaned her seat farther back and drifted off to sleep. 

The next thing she can remember is waking up to shaking and loud screeching sounds as the plane touched down, at last, in the Kalos Region.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! More chapters will be added in the future, hopefully on a regular basis :)
> 
> I am hoping to improve over time so please feel free to leave a comment on what you liked or what you hated. Either way it should help me grow so that I can write better pieces for y'all.


	4. Patience and Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the story progresses more warnings and tags will be added so please be sure to check.

As Bec fumbled along with the crowed she finally found herself near the entrance of Kalos’ airport. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. Looking back over her email from Prof. Elm she found Prof. Sycamore’s contact information and proceeded to give him a call as she was instructed to do. She heard three rings and then an answer.

“This is Prof. Sycamore, how can I help you.”

“Umm, good evening sir this is Bec, I was told to give you a call when I landed” Bec replied with a nervous voice.

“Oh Bec, yes I appreciate the call! How was the flight?” Sycamore asked.

“It was okay I guess” Bec giggled, “I slept the whole way.”

Prof. Sycamore laughed, “Well even so, I’m glad you got here safely sweetie. Just outside the entrance of the airport you should be able to see a white car with a picture of a Master Ball on the hood. That will be my assistant Sina there to pick you up and give you a ride to the hotel.”

“Oh wow, thank you Prof. Sycamore!” Bec said, grateful for the ride.

“You are very welcome sweetie. Now I doubt you want to have to wait any longer, but I want you to take the night to rest up and first thing tomorrow morning I’ll be waiting for you at my lab. You think you can be okay with that?” Prof. Sycamore asked

Bec was bummed to have to wait until tomorrow to see her partner but with the day already over and how Prof. Sycamore was being so nice, she decided that it wouldn’t hurt to wait just a little bit longer; patience is a virtue after all. Bec giggled, the virtue line was something her daddy used to tell her all the time. “Yes, Professor I think I can manage to wait, but be warned I will be right outside your door at sunrise.” Bec said with a sly smile.

“Tomorrow at sunrise it is then!” Prof. Sycamore replied giggling, and with that he hung up the phone.

“Such a nice man.” Bec said to herself with a cute little smile. “Right, lets be off then!” she stated and marched out the entrance to the airport. It took her a little bit to find the car that matched the description but sure enough there it was. In the passenger pickup lane, a few cars back was the white car with the master ball on the hood. Bec made her way to the vehicle her chest filling with nervousness again. She leaned over and looked through the passenger window at the driver and saw a beautiful woman in her late twenties with dark skin and long black silky hair and was wearing her lab coat over simple shirt and jeans. Bec simply waived and smiled at the driver, Sina smiled back and motioned for her that it was okay to get in. Bec opened the door and put her pack in the floorboard and then climbed in herself straddling her pack with one leg on either side. “Hello my name is Bec.” She said as she buckled her seatbelt.

Her driver smiled, “Hello, my name is Sina. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Sina extended her hand and the girls shook hands in gretting. Sina buckled herself in, put the car in drive and slowly pulled out of the pickup lane, quickly getting up to speed. Bec looked out the window as she watched many Pokémon she had never seen pass by. She was so very excited she couldn’t help but bounce in her seat.

As Sina drove, Lumiose tower came into view and all Bec could do was gasp. Sina giggled and said, “That is Lumiose Tower and its actually where this city’s gym is located.”

Bec turned to Sina, “It’s so BIG! I’ve never seen anything like it before! And you’re telling me there is a gym inside of it??” she exclaimed. Sina laughed and nodded in reply. Bec looked back out the window and towards the tower, she couldn’t believe how beautiful it was.

The car came to a stop and Bec looked back over at Sina. “Whelp, here we are, Hotel Richissime” Sina stated. Bec fumbled with the belt buckle and grabbed her pack as she slid out of the car. She looked up at the building and her jaw dropped, “Is everything in this region this beautiful?” Bec asked amazed at the artistic structure of the building. 

Sina giggled, “That’s just how this region is, we take pride in the natural beauty of our region. So much so every building in our region as an artistic flare to it, especially here in our capital.”

Bec nodded at how much that made sense, it was a refreshing difference to home. She walked around the front of the car and towards the entrance to the hotel.

“Oh wait! I almost forgot!” Sina said as she hopped out of the car and walked quickly over to Bec. Sina pulled out her phone, “Take your phone out for me Bec.” Bec did as she was told and held her phone out in front of her. Sina pulled something up on her phone and then tapped hers against Bec’s. When Bec looked at her phone she saw that the directions from the hotel to Prof. Sycamore’s lab was downloaded to her phone.

“Oh well that’s a handy trick” Bec said surprised.

“Ok, now I think I am good.” Sina turned and walked back to the car, “enjoy your night young lady and I will most likely see you tomorrow morning.” She said as she waved walking way.

“Thank you!” Bec yelled. And with that she turned and entered the hotel. She walked over to the welcome counter and showed the receptionist the hotel reservation she had on her phone. The old man at the counter typed a few notes into his computer and then reached under the counter and pulled out a key with the numbers 312 on it. He handed the key to Bec and motioned with his hand where the elevator was located.

“Your room is located on the third floor, on your right-hand side from the elevator. I do hope you enjoy your stay with us this evening”, the old man said in a slow deep voice.

Bec took the key from the old man and gave a slight head bow “Thank you, sir” and then turned away walking towards the elevator.

“Oh My GOD!” Bec said as she walked into her room. Everything in her room was huge; her bed, her TV, and even her bathroom. She saw that she had a large deep tub with actual water jets in the corners. She threw her bag on her bed and stripped down bare as quick as she could. She ran back to the bathroom and started running the water, getting it warm. Once the water was the right temp, she started to fill the tub. She could tell this was going to take a bit. She wondered around the room for a bit. Put on some music to set a calming mood and found the little guest fridge. She secretly hoped there would be alcohol inside but to her dismay there were only sweets inside. Still though, she wasn’t going to shy way from sweets either. She grabed a few things the small fridge had to offer and made her way back to the tub. 

The tub was now three quarters of the way full so Bec set her treats down on an adjacent table and slowly climbed into the tub. She hissed as she slowly climbed in, the water was a bit hotter than she expected, but still it felt so nice against her skin. When she was fully submerged, she leaned her back against the tub and enjoy the feeling. She started to think about what tomorrow my hold for her, she so hoped her little Froakie would like her. 

As she laid in the tub, her thoughts bouncing on all the possibilities of tomorrow, her hands started to move. They started at her belly and then started to move towards her tiny pert breasts. She started to pinch and play with her nipples and she couldn’t help letting a moan escape from her lips. She sat up remembering that the tub, one hand still pinching and playing with one of her nipples. When she found the switch, she reached over and turned its position, casing for jets to roar to life. There was one jet in each corner so Bec simply picked the one she was closest to. While staying in the tub she draped her legs over the edge and brought her pussy right on front of the water jet. She gasped and moaned as hot the water starter to penetrate her little pussy. She started to play with her nipples once more are her excitement grow to new heights. She didn’t try to hold back, letting herself gasp and moan as she pleased. She lowered one of her hands towards her pussy until her fingers found her clit sending thunder shocks throughout her body. She continued the assault as her orgasm came rushing closer. When it hit her body shuttered so hard, she started to splash most of the water out of the tub. As her body spasmed out of control her brain shot to her new partner to be, “I hope he likes me”, Bec thought to herself.

After she was finally able to calm down, she stood on shaking legs and climbed out of the tub and grabbed a towel. When she saw how wet the floor was, she grabbed a few more towels and laid them across the floor. 

When she was mostly dried, she dropped the towel and made her way to the bed. She just barely remembered to set herself an alarm, thankfully. Because as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! More chapters will be added in the future, hopefully on a regular basis :)
> 
> I am hoping to improve over time so please feel free to leave a comment on what you liked or what you hated. Either way it should help me grow so that I can write better pieces for y'all.


	5. Never Cut Twice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the story progresses more warnings and tags will be added so please be sure to check.

Just as she promised, Bec was at the Professor’s front door right at sunrise. She woke up good an early to make sure she had enough time to make herself as cute as possible. She wanted to do her best to make a good first impression on her soon to be partner. Looking down at her pink sundress, that came down just a few inches past her butt, and her black shoes she checked to make sure everything still looked clean from the walk over. She checked her hair making sure it was still tightly in its ponytail, took a deep breath and knocked on the front door.

“Come on in” came a muffled voice. Bec opened the door and slowly walked though feeling very nervous now. “Oh Bec, I figured it would be you” Prof. Sycamore said, “Come on over I think I have everything here for you.”

Bec shuffled over and around the corner she saw Prof. Sycamore for the first time. He had his white lab coat on and was rather tall at 6’2” with curly black hair and light blue eyes. He had some facial hair that added a hint of ruggedness to his handsome face. From what Bec could tell he looked to be in his forties. Her face started to flush as blood rushed to her cheeks and her heart started to flutter.

Prof. Sycamore motioned with his hand to come closer and Bec complied walking slowly. When she was standing just a couple fee away Prof. Sycamore whistled and across the room be could see a little blue Pokémon come hopping in. 

Bec’s eyes just lit up and she smiled from ear to ear. “There he is.” She thought to herself “There he is!”. She walked up to her Froakie, careful not to startle him and when she was close enough, she bent over with her legs still straight and said in a calming, sweet voice, “Hello there, my name is Bec”. 

“Fro, Froakie!” her little Pokémon said holding up his little hand as if to say hello in return.

With her hands resting on her knees she looked back over shoulder at Prof. Sycamore and said “Oh professor! He’s perfect!”

Prof. Sycamore on the other hand was looking up and away with a bright red face. Bec was confused at first but she quickly noticed that her pink dress road up just enough so that now the professor had a prefect view of her panty clad pussy and ass. Embarrassed Bec quickly dropped down into a squat only now she was showing Froakie her pussy wrapped tightly in her white cotton panties. This, on the other hand didn’t bother her; she smiled as she saw her Froakie focused on the area between her legs. She simply waited for Froakie to look back up at her, which didn’t take long. When he lifted his head, their eyes locked and Froakie started to blush deeply. In return Bec simply smiled, letting him know it was okay, and held out her arms. Froakie smiled back, mostly from guilt for getting caught, and jumped into his new trainer’s arms.

Bec stood back up and walked over to the professor, saying again “Oh professor! He’s just perfect!”. Froakie looked up at his trainer and, realizing it really was okay what he got caught doing, and truly smiled.

“I’m glad you like him.” Prof. Sycamore coughed trying to regain his composure. “Now if you don’t mind lending me you phone, I will upload the Pokédex app for you.”

Bec smiled and quickly pulled out her phone and handed it to the professor. Bec then decided to find an open chair and sit with her new partner while she waited. He was a cute little thing bouncing around in her arms. His skin was a beautiful blue and the fill of it was very similar to the softness of silk. His frubbles were very spongy and it made Bec giggle when she was playing with them. As she looked him over, she wondered what his name should be. She needed something strong but also fitting to his evolutionary chain. 

Prof. Sycamore walked over to Bec, “Here you go, all set!” he said holding out Bec’s phone. Bec looked up and took her phone back still pondering on possible names. 

“Why don’t you try it out on your Froakie?”

“What do I have to do?” Bec asked.

“It’s very simple, just point and shoot! Even if your phone is locked or asleep simply pointing the camera at a Pokémon will open the app.”

Bec did as she was instructed and pointed her camera at her Froakie, and her phone lit up with a picture of Froakie and some statistical information. 

_‘Froakie,_

_The Bubble Frog Pokémon. Average height is one foot and average weight is fifteen pounds._

_It secretes flexible bubbles from its chest and back. The bubbles reduce the damage it would otherwise take when attacked.’_

“Oh, that is very handy!” said Bec. “Can it also show me what Froakie evolves into?” As if the app was listening the whole time, her phone vibrated twice and then showed images of Frogadier as well as Greninja. As soon as she saw the image of Greninja she had a name decided. Bec smiled and looked down at her Froakie, “How does Zabuza sound little one?” 

Froakie looked up at his trainer a little confused. 

Bec giggled in return and said, “It mean ‘never having to cut twice’. And with you evolving into an actual ninja, what better name for my little assassin.”

Froakie lit up at the meaning behind his new name and flexed his little arms “fro-KIE”

Bec laughed and hugged her little Zabuza tightly, “then it’s settled!”

Prof. Sycamore kneeled down and held out five small balls in one hand. “Here I would like you to take these as well, a set of Pokéballs to get you started on your journey. Oh, and I suppose you will need this too.” He held out one more ball, this one having a small water droplet carved into it. “This is Fro- … I mean this is Zabuza’s Pokéball.”

Bec reached out and took the balls, placing them into a specific pouch on her pack. “Thank you so very much professor” Bec said with earnest.

Prof. Sycamore smile and nodded. “Also … umm … I want to apologize”

Bec looked at the professor with a scrunched face, confused as to what he was talking about.

“For earlier … for umm, looking at you I mean”

Bec blushed and shook her head, “It’s really okay” she said with a shy smile.

Prof. Sycamore smiled and stood back up. “So, have you decided which gym you will start with first?”

“I have” Bec replied, “I am going to travel to Santalune City and challenge the gym there!”

“Interesting choice, but why not challenge the gym here first?” asked the professor.

Bec smiled, “Well I know the gym in Santalune specializes in bug types so I am hoping that the leader would be willing to help me find a Scyther.” Bec replied.

“Ohhh I see then that makes perfect sense. Well that means you will be going up against Viola. She is quite strong, so be sure to train up your Froakie before challenge her!”

“Definitely!” Bec said looking down at Zabuza, “Are you ready to go little man?”

“FRO!” he said pointing his little hand to the front door.

Bec set Zabuza down and stood up; grabbing her backpack, throwing it over her shoulder putting it back on, she reached back down and picked up Zabuza. She quickly went to the front door and stopped abruptly. “Hey professor...” she said innocently looking over her left shoulder.

“Yes?” he replied.

While still looking over her shoulder at him, she spread her legs ever so slightly and bent over at the waist. While she brought her head down as low as she could she used her free hand to lift up her dress, giving the professor a delicious view. “You really are a nice man, so I don’t mind at all if you look at me.” She said with bright red cheeks.

Prof. Sycamore froze in his tracks, cheeks turning red, a noticeable bulge growing in his pants.

Happy with the reaction she was able to get, Bec stood back up and just like that she was gone.

“You are definitely Karen’s little girl” the professor said with a devilish smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! More chapters will be added in the future, hopefully on a regular basis :)
> 
> I am hoping to improve over time so please feel free to leave a comment on what you liked or what you hated. Either way it should help me grow so that I can write better pieces for y'all.


	6. Zabuza’s Word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the story progresses more warnings and tags will be added so please be sure to check.

With giddy excitement, Bec ran all the way to the southeastern gate of Lumiose City. She ran through the opening and with star-struck eyes came to a stop looking towards the route in front of her. In the sky she could see Fletchlings and Pidgeys flying by and clear in the distance she could see a few trainers searching through the grass for Pokémon to add to their team.

She smiled and looked down at Zabuza whom she was still holding in her arms. “Let’s do this little man!” and with that the two bolted forwards. Bec was on the search for any Pokémon eager to battle, she wanted to get a clear idea of what Zabuza was capable of. 

As she continued down the route, she found a Ledyba that was not at all interested in battling, a Combee that proved to be unable to withstand a Water Gun attack and lastly a Skitty who was out for the count after a blistering Quick Attack. Bec was proud of her little man, but still she wanted to see more, have him go up against a real strong Pokémon for a true challenge. Even so, the day was approaching evening and Bec thought it would be best to set up camp and get some food cooking.

“Zabuza, come here please.” Bec called for him as he was jumping and playing in a large tree.

“Fro, Fro” he replied and came to his trainer without hesitation.

Bec handed him a large pot, one of her collapsible ones that she brought from home, “Can you please take this to the creek over there and fill it up”, she asked pointing towards the east. Zabuza nodded his head and waddled over to the creek while caring the pot. While her little Pokémon was busy, Bec went ahead and set up their tent as well as gather some twigs from nearby to use as fuel for the fire. 

When she was done, she stood up tall and looked around for Zabuza. Noticing he was still making his way back, although kind of slow. She decided to walk over to him and see if she could help. “Want me to take that the rest of the way?”, she asked.

“Fro!” Zabuza barked, “Fro. KIE.”, making Bec giggle in response. She wasn’t 100 percent sure what he said exactly, but she knew it was along the lines of “Don’t you dare, I can do this on my own!”, so Bec opted to just walk by his side. When they got to camp Zabuza asked where to put the pot “kie, kie?” with a slight hint of exhaustion in his voice. 

“Set it next to the twigs for me.” Bec replied beaming at her little man, “And I will go ahead and get dinner going.”

Zabuza nodded in response and set down the pot for his trainer and then collapsed on the ground a few feet away. This made Bec giggle; she walked over and gave a nice wet kiss on top of Zabuza’s head and with a sweet voice she said, “Thank you Zabuza”.

Bec grabbed her foldup shovel from her pack and walked over to the pile of twigs starting to dig a fire pit. Zabuza sat up and watched as his trainer was working with a cute smile on his face. Once the fire pit was done, Bec grabbed a few small twigs and placed them in a cone shape and filled the gaps with some dried grass and dead leaves. Walking back over to her pack to grab her flint stick she noticed that Zabuza was watching her with his cute smile still there. She smiled back at him and made her way back to the fire pit, making sure she was directly in front of him. She got down on her knees, in a seated position, and started making sparks from her fire starter. Once she got a spark to start to burn the dried grass and leaves, she lowered her head down and lifted up her ass and started to gently blow. She knew in this position she would be showing a lot to her little Zabuza, but to make it even sweeter Bec started to sway her hips from side to side as she blew life into the flame. 

Once the fire took off she sat back up and looked over her shoulder at Zabuza who was staring in the direction of his trainers ass even though the treat was gone. Bec blushed and giggled as she said “Did you like that Zabuza?”

Zabuza’s attention snapped and he tore his eyes away quickly looking in any other direction. As he was trying to pretend his innocence his heart started to fill with fear. 

“She’s going to hate me! That’s already twice now she caught me looking at her” Zabuza thought to himself. 

Before he could fill his head with anymore fears Bec shot over to Zabuza and wrapped her arms around his little body. “No, no”, Bec said in a soothing voice, “It’s okay Zabuza, it’s okay.”

He looked up at his trainer and not knowing what to do he simply shook his head apologetically.

Bec kissed the top of his forehead, again saying “It’s okay … it really is”. She set him down and scooched a couple feet away from him. “Zabuza.” She called, trying to get his attention. Zabuza looked up at her with worried eyes, and what Bec did next surprised him. While sitting in front of him she leaned back, spread her legs and lifted up her pink sun dress, giving Zabuza another beautiful view of her panty clad pussy. In return Zabuza’s face turned a bright red, leaving no trace of the normal blue. Bec giggled and crawled back over to her Pokémon, happy with the reaction she got. “Do you believe me now?”, Bec asked holding Zabuza’s face in her hands. 

Zabuza nodded in return, face still red.

“Good!” Bec said with a big smile. “Now I have rules that you will follow” Bec stated with a stern voice, “but we can go over those later. For now, all you need to know is you can always look at me whenever you want.” Bec finished with a flushed face.

Bec stood back up and walked over to the fire pit, now to actually get dinner started. Zabuza, continued to watch his trainer, now with no ounce of fear or guilt in his little body. 

After eating all of the spicy curry Bec made the two looked up and appreciated the view of millions of stars lighting up the night sky. Bec stood back up and said “Okay Zabuza, I am going to get some water from the creek to use to was up, I will be right back.”

After Bec grabbed one of her pots from the pack and started to make her way towards the creek only to have Zabuza rush over and block her way. Bec giggled “I’m only going to get some water to heat up, I will be right back.”

Zabuza shook his head “Frooo” and started to lightly blush.

“What’s wrong?” she asked concerned.

Zabuza looked up at his trainer and the turned his head slightly to the side and squirted a very mild water gun. He then looked back up at his trainer and pointed to the wet spot on the ground “Fro-kie, kie” still blushing.

Bec blushed in return “You want me to use your water to wash with?” she asked embarrassed but slightly aroused.

Zabuza gave his trainer a little nod.

Bec smiled and leaned down bringing the pot in front of her Pokémon. “Very well little man, as you wish.”, she stated with a happy smile.

Zabuza smiled in return and squirted another mild water gun into the pot, quickly filling it up. Bec then turned and walked back to the fire setting the pot in the coals to warm up. She walked back to her pack and grabbed a washcloth. With a brightly blushed face she looked at Zabuza “You. Sit There.” She demanded in a firm voice, pointing to a spot between their tent and the fire.

“FRO.” Zabuza replied as if to say, ‘Yes ma’am!’

Once Zabuza was where he was commanded to be, Bec took a deep breath and walked over to the pot in the fire. She moved the pot so that it was on the very edge of the fire pit and draped her washcloth inside the water. Taking another deep breath, she stood back up and with her back to Zabuza, she lifted her pink dress over her head and set it on the ground next to her. Standing in front of her Pokémon with nothing but her panties on she could feel her heart pounding, but she didn’t want to stop. She hooked a finger along either side of her hips and started to bend over, keeping her back straight. While bending over she started to slowly pull her panties down her thighs, leaving a string of wetness between her panties and her pussy. When Zabuza saw the string sticking between Bec’s panties and her pussy he started to feel a reaction within. Once Bec’s panties were at her ankles she stepped out of them and turned to face Zabuza while keeping her hands at her sides. Zabuza has now been able to see all of his trainer before him. He loved her tiny pert nipples and when he saw her bold little pussy, his lips started to smack as if he had been dying of thirst for weeks. Bec turned back around and reached down grabbing the warm washcloth and started to wipe herself clean. 

She was amazed at the feeling of the water; it wasn’t at all what she expected. It appeared and flowed like normal water but as she continued to bathe with it felt to almost strip away any all impurities from her pours and the surface of her skin. This water even had an aroma to it. It smelt like it had a sweetness to it like a berry, she couldn’t put her finger on the exact one though. When she was done washing her body, she dunked the washcloth back into the potted water and brought it up to her face. From Zabuza’s point of view it looked like she was simply washing her face, however, she was taking a deep breath in through her nose to see if she can place the smell. She still couldn’t but the smell was so lovely and intoxicating she could feel her legs start to shake in pleasure.

She placed the cloth back into the potted water and looked over at Zabuza.

“Zabuza!” Bec stated firmly.

“Fro!” Zabuza responded, again as if to say ‘Yes ma’am’

“I want you to come here.”

Zabuza listened without hesitation and went over, sitting next to his trainer. 

She turned so that her back was to him and squatted down in front of him. “Wi- … will you please wash my back.” Bec asked in a shy sweet voice.

Zabuza smiled deeply “Fro!” and took the cloth out of the potted water. He took his task very seriously, gently massaging his trainers back. Starting at her shoulders he moved slowly down to the small of her back, stopping when he got to her tailbone. His gentle touch made Bec smile. When he was all done Bec stood back up and grabbed a spare towel from her pack and walked back over to Zabuza, laying the towel down in front of him. She sat in front of him with her knees tightly together and then reached down to grab the washcloth from his hands. 

As she placed the cloth back into the potted water she said, “I don’t mind you looking, and I do like showing off for you, but I do have rules that you will abide by.”

Zabuza listened intently.

“Rule number 1: I am the trainer so if I say no, then it is final no questions asked.” 

Zabuza nodded in earnest.

“Rule number 2: We must be alone; no other humans can see what we are doing.”

Zabuza nodded again, still with earnest.

“Rule number 3: There will be no sex until I am able to say, ‘I love you.’ But that does not mean we can’t play”

Zabuza nodded again, now blushing deeply.

“Rule number 4: You need to be okay with the thought of me having sex with other people and/or other Pokémon.”

Zabuza hesitated a little bit with this rule, but still, reluctantly nodded.

“Lastly rule number 5: If we start having sex, your cock belongs only to me, unless I give you permission to fuck someone else.”

Zabuza quickly nodded and smiled hoping that there really were no more rules.

Bec smiled and looked at her little Pokémon. “Zabuza, I want you to give me your word that you will not break my rules.”

Zabuza looked deep into his trainer’s eyes and he could see that she was afraid. Afraid that he would break her heart.

“NO” he thought to himself, “No I will never break this girl’s heart, she is mine forever and always.” And with that Zabuza stood firm and with a proud voice “Fro-kie!” he gave his trainer his word.

Fighting away tears she smiled and reached back down to grab the washcloth. “Let’s get you washed up too.”

Zabuza moved closer to his trainer and sat back down so she could have easy access and watched her move as she began to wash his body. As she moved from side to side and her hand caressed his little body, he closed his eyes enjoying feel of her touch. 

He could hear his trainer start to giggle; he opened his eyes to see her face blushing.

“Can you stand up tall for me, little man.” Bec asked lustfully.

Slightly embarrassed, he stood up and gave his trainer a clear view of his hardened member. Bec smiled from ear to ear, happy to get this reaction. Looking at his little cock it was only about two and a half inches long with a girth of about an inch; the shape was very reminiscent of a tanto blade.

Zabuza looked at his trainer with worried eyes only to see her smile back at him proudly. He was able to relax a bit when he saw her smile, but he was still not prepared for what she did.

Bec put the cloth back into the potted water and leaned down, wrapping her lips around Zabuza’s small hardened cock. He was not yet long enough to really give a blow job, but she still thoroughly enjoyed having his member in her mouth. She started to roll her tongue around the tip and shaft of Zabuza’s cock and his body started to shutter in response. She continued the assault with her tongue and started to suck as well. The poor little Pokémon could not last very long. He grabbed onto his trainer’s head and pushed his abdomen against her face cumming hard.

Bec was more then happy to drink every last drop of his cum. The consistency was very thin, only lightly thicker than the water he shot into the pot, but the taste she had figured out right away. As Zabuza removed his hands, Bec continued to suck getting every last drop out of his softening member. She pulled away and smiled looking at him, “You taste like a Shuca Berry.”, she said giggling.

Zabuza simply blushed in return not sure what to do with that.

When Zabuza’s cock softened enough to hide from sight, Bec stood back up. Walking over to her pack she pulled out a pair of baby blue and black pj’s. Quickly putting them on she went around camp tiding up and putting out the fire before she turned to Zabuza and said, “Ready for bed little man?”

Zabuza nodded already starting to dose off. The orgasm the little guy had zapped more energy out of him then the battles from earlier in the day.

Bec walked over to Zabuza, picked him up and carried him off to bed. Sliding together into her sleeping bag, Bec held Zabuza close as they both drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! More chapters will be added in the future, hopefully on a regular basis :)
> 
> I am hoping to improve over time so please feel free to leave a comment on what you liked or what you hated. Either way it should help me grow so that I can write better pieces for y'all.


	7. Uplifted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story is coming along, longer chapter for this post. Hope you enjoy!

“Frooooo!” Zabuza hollered from farther down the route trying to make Bec walk faster.

Bec continued on, distracted by wondering thoughts and daydreams. Even when trying to resist, all she could think about was last night. She was filled with doubt, but she didn’t know why. She was able to fall asleep filled with happiness last night for what she was able to do, but now all she could feel was the knot in her chest. 

-SMACK-

Zabuza landed gracefully on the ground.

“Zabuza! You little BITCH!” Bec screamed through her hands holding her face.

Zabuza mischievously giggled.

Bec took off in fury chasing her Pokémon down the road.

Zabuza laughed as he dodged Bec’s every attempt to catch him until she was red in the face with pure rage.

A deep gurgle of a laugh came from behind Bec and she turned to see what it was with a hand still over her nose. A large man came walking over the hill, chuckling at the young girl.

“Seem’s y’all are mighty close there ain’t ya!” the man said with a thick accent.

“Nope!” Bec barked turning back after Zabuza, “Not even a little bit!” she said starting the chase back up.

Zabuza hopped from side to side staying, easily, out of Bec’s reach.

“Not from my point of view little lady” the man replied.

“Well no one asked you old man!” Bec growled ash she fell face first after jumping for Zabuza. “Ugh! Get over here you little shit so I can pound you into the dirt!”

The old man was sent into a flurry of laughter making Bec’s face turn another shade of rage darker.

“Tell ya what! How about me and ya have a battle?” the man said with a homey grin.

Zabuza perked up at the word battle.

Bec looked at her Pokémon and then at them man, “Sure why the hell not.” Bec growled getting back up on her feet.

The old man roared with laughter and threw out a Pokéball. With a white flash and the hum of a small helicopter, a Beedrill erupted into view.

“Zabuza you are up.” Bec ordered still in a pissed mood.

“HA-HA! Do ya really think that pipsqueak has any chance against my Pokémon?!?”

Bec glared at the old man in response.

“Oh such fire in ya eyes.” The man smiled and glared back. “The name is Otis and this boy here is Joust.” He said motioning towards his Beedrill, “And hes going to pierce right through ya little shit of a Pokémon”

“Bullshit old man!” Bec barked, rage creeping ever higher.

Otis smiled a devilish grin, “Then let’s make this interesting.”

“Whatever you want fine! I don’t care, you won’t win therefor you won’t get anything from me old man.” Bec roared not really thinking things through.

Zabuza puffed up his chest and glared at Joust, ready for a fight.

Hearing that the old man decided to change his tact. Before him was this young girl wearing just a simple blue t shirt and denim pants, but the pants hugged Bec so tight that he could make out the folds of her pussy. He only wanted to fight someone strong but fires of lust being ignited and with this being Bec’s response, he wanted to see how far he could take it.

The old mans face darkened as he glared at Bec hunger. “Then I think I’ll have that sweet lil ass of ya’s”

Bec’s face flushed her emotions tangled between disgust, rage, and embarrassment. “You are a nasty, disgusting, pervy old man!” Bec roared.

Zubuza jumped into the mix and started to roar and point at the old man and his Beedrill.

Otis laughed in response and said, “What’s wrong lil lady, afraid ya’d enjoy it??”

Bec stumbled over her words as fear started to make its way in.

Otis continued his taunt, “Afraid ya’d love my hard cock buried deep inside ya tig-..”

Zabuza tightened the muscles in his legs and shot forward like a bullet in a blistering quick attack, filled to the brim with rage. There was no way he was going to let any, ever talk to his trainer like that. 

Joust moved in-between Zabuza and Otis, blocking his attack with his hardened spear shaped arms. The two connected and a sharp crack that echoed throughout the route.

Zabuza jumped back and landed within reach of Bec.

“Ho-ho, I’ll take that as a yes!” Otis yelled with a hungry voice.

Zabuza lifted his little hand toward Otis and his partner Pokémon and started to growl and holler at the two.

Bec could not understand what he was saying but she could feel his anger as if it were her own. As Zabuza continued his verbal assault the connection grew stronger until through feeling alone she was able to hear him say “She belongs to me and if anyone should try to harm her, nothing will be able to stop me from tearing through them!”

Otis cut in and ordered his Beedrill to use Twin Needle

Zabuza looked back at Bec and as soon as their eyes locked, she was able to find her courage again.

“Zabuza, Quick Attack!”

Within a blink, another sharp crack echoed through the route as the battle between Joust and Zabuza began.

Joust was forced back by the impact, but he was quick to recover, just not quick enough. After the initial hit, Zabuza took in a deep breath and with a sharp exhale, sent a flurry of bubbles at his opponent. Joust did not have time to react and the move made contact sending sharp pains shooting throughout his body as they exploded. Defensively, Joust lifted up his arms in a protective stance during the bombardment causing him to lose sight of Zabuza. Taking advantage, Zabuza used his strong legs to launch him behind his opponent. Bringing his hands close to his chest, one over the other, he started to create a small blue orb between his hands. Joust lowered his arms and quickly looked from side to side for Zabuza but all he could see was Bec smiling holding up her middle finger. The small orb has now grown into a very dense ball of water.

“Joust! Behi- “, Otis started to say but it didn’t matter. Zabuza already launched his Water Pulse and it connected hard on Joust’s back sending him flying, zipping past Bec as nothing but a blur until he connected with a tree. Erupting into an explosion, the surrounding trees shook and swayed as if trying to run away. Once the dust settled Joust laid on the ground, wings torn to shreds and his exoskeleton split in multiple places.

Otis took off running towards his Pokémon shouting his name repeatedly. When he got close enough, he gasped at the sight of his friend “Joust! Return!”. With that the Beedrill glowed red and retreated, back into his Pokéball. 

Otis turned around slowly and stomped back towards Bec. “You little bitch!”, he growled.

Zabuza jumped in-between Otis and Bec and glared at the fat man.

“You are the one that pick the fight old man!” Bec scoffed. “Speaking of which, since I won … I want all of your money.”, she said with a devilish grin.

Otis only growled and threw a small sack of money at her as he walked past. 

Bec giggled as she picked up her earnings, “Hey old man, where are you running off to?” she asked.

“To the damn Pokémon center!” Otis growled in frustration.

Bec smiled and followed after him, “Is it far from where we are now?” she asked.

Otis glared back at the young girl as she was trying to gather her things and catch up.

“I guess my little pipsqueak of a Pokémon is a lot stronger than you thought huh?” Bec asked trying to be cute to ease the tension. Zabuza jumped up into her arms and she held him close as she followed along.

Otis simply rolled his eyes and kept on walking towards town.

When Bec got within a few feet Otis stop abruptly, “Go away you lil bitch.” He demanded.

Bec grinned again “Are you pouting cuz you don’t get to fuck my little pussy old man??” she asked sticking out her tongue.

“YES!” Otis roared as he turned back towards Bec. His face instantly turned red and Bec was sent into a burst of laughter. Otis growled and turned sharply, walking away.

Bec tried to follow but she could only stumble from being taken over with laughter. When she was finally able to get herself under control, she found that Otis was long gone. She looked down at Zabuza and smiled “Nicely done little man.”

Zabuza smiled and flexed his little arms.

By the time Bec was able to make it to Santalune City the sun had already set. Looking around for a street sign she was able to find the direction of the Pokémon center. She quickly made her way before the evening air could get any colder. As she passed through the automated glass doors, she quickly looked around to see if Otis was here, but she could find no sign of him. She sighed with a mixture of relief and disappointment; she was happy she wouldn’t have to deal with the old pervert but part of her still wanted to pick on him.

“Good evening!” nurse Joy stated behind the counter.

“Good evening nurse Joy.” Bec replied as she made her way over. She set Zabuza on top of the counter and asked, “Can I leave this little man with you for a checkup?”

“Of course, sweetie, I just need you to return him to his Pokéball and I will make sure he is good and healthy.”

Zabuza shimmered red, vanishing into his Pokéball and Bec handed her Pokémon over to nurse Joy.

“You can wait for him in the lounge, or if you’d like you are more then welcome to check into one of our open rooms.”

“How much is it for a night in one of your rooms?” Bec asked.

“It is only 50, but the rooms do not have a shower equipped. Instead we have an open bath house in the back.” Nurse joy stated.

Bec quickly pulled out the sack of money she got from the old man and saw she had more than enough. “Yes, that sounds perfect, thank you so much!”

Nurse Joy made the transaction and handed Bec a key for her room. “You’ll be in room 102 sweetie and I will bring your Pokémon to you shortly.”

Bec thanked Joy again and made her way to her room. As she walked down the hall, she saw the sign for the bath house as well as a sign for laundry. Her room was surprisingly pleasant, although it was small with only a bed, a night lamp and a small simple bathroom, it was very welcoming, and the bed was very comfortable.

Bec set her bag on the edge of the bed and started to pull out her dirty cloths. Once she had her bag cleared, she took off what she was wearing and added it to the pile. She grabbed a towel from the bathroom as well as her pile of clothes and made her way back out into the hall. At first, she was very alert walking around with nothing but a towel on but as she passed by more and more trainers, some also only in towels, she was able to start to relax. Once she finished getting her load of laundry started all anxiety she had was able to fall away. 

Walking through a wall of steam Bec made her way into the bath house. Luckily it wasn’t crowded, for a room that could hold 50 comfortably it looked like there were only three trainers and two Pokémon. On her left was the long row of showers and on her right was a large heated bath. While the whole bath house was inside, the design of it made it feel like she was in an outdoor hot spring. Making her way towards the showers she sat down a few spots away from one of the other trainers using them too. While Bec turned on the shower to get the warm water flowing she subtly looked over at the other trainer using the showers. She was a pretty girl with light brown hair, and she was bathing her Ralts. Behind her was an older woman, in her twenties from what Bec could tell, and a boy playing with his Chespin. The boy and the Pokémon were in a splash battle to the death. Seeing this made Bec giggle. As she turned back around, she caught sight of the Ralts having its little hands close its mouth. Bec was really curious about why so while she pretended to bath herself, she frequently looked over at the pair. 

The little Ralts was a male and his trainer seemed to be paying close attention to the area between his legs. At first Bec was in doubt at what she was looking at, but it only took a few more glances to prove what was going on. The trainer was giving her little Pokémon a hand job. The way they were positioned the two in the bath would never be able to tell but Bec had just enough of an angle to see. As Bec watched the trainer from the corner of her eye, she brought one of her hands to her pussy and started to tease her clit. When she saw the little Ralts’ head lean back, Bec’s eyes locked on the trainer and her Pokémon. A few seconds later a string of thick white cum shot up and landed on the trainer’s face. Bec forced herself to tear her eyes away from the seen but she could here the female trainer giggle in pleasure. Shortly after that the trainer and her Pokémon made their way out of the bath house.

Bec was disappointed that she didn’t get to finish herself off, but the amazing sight was gone so she went back to bathing herself. Once she was clean, she stood back up and made her way to the bath. To her surprise the other two trainers were already gone, she had never even noticed they had left but given how lost in thought Bec was, it was understandable. As Bec sunk down into the water she couldn’t help but let a hiss escape from her lips, the water was scorching hot. After a few seconds though her hisses turned into moans of pleaser as all her aches melted away.

“Well if it ain’t the lil shit.” Otis announced as he made his way into the bath house.

Bec quickly shot down submerging her body so that only her nose up was visible. 

“Calm yourself lil shit, I ain’t gonna hurt ya none.”, Otis said as he sat at the showers.

Keeping her body submerged Bec turned around and looked at the old man, relaxing a bit to see he was there to actually use the bath house for what it was for. As she watched him bath she said “I am sorry about your Beedrill” in a shy whisper. 

Otis looked over his shoulder at the little girl and asked “I’m sorry did ya say something lil lady? I am old, remember? I can’t much hear for shit.”

Speaking up she tried again “I am sorry about your Beedrill, is he going to be okay?”

Otis turned back around so his back was facing Bec, “Oh yes he’s going to be fine. These Pokémon centers are quite amazing when it comes to healing Pokémon.”

“That’s good.” Bec said still with a shy voice.

“I am done bathing lil shit, if its all the same I am going to get in the bath now.” Otis stated, trying to give Bec a heads up.

Bec should have turned around but after what she saw with the trainer and her Ralts she really didn’t want to; she had an urge to see.

Otis stood up and turned to see young Bec was watching him intently, he simply grumbled and continued on towards the bath. It was obvious to Bec that when Otis was a young man, he would have been very strong. Even though he had some what of a beer belly the notable ‘V’ shape of his upper body was still present and his arms were still thick with muscle. Each step he took Bec could clearly see his muscles flex and relax as he moved himself forward. When her eyes fell on his cock, she couldn’t help but stare, even though he was flaccid at the moment he still had an impressive length and girth to his member. 

As Otis sank into the hot water he asked “Did ya enjoy what ya saw ya lil shit?”

Bec’s face flushed red in anger and embarrassment “I have a name old man!”

Otis chuckled in a deep growl tone “Yes I know, but I prefer lil shit.”

Bec crossed her arms in frustration and turned away from the old man leaning against the edge of the bath.

“You didn’t answer my question.” Otis stated chuckling again.

Bec turned too look at the old mans face. She wouldn’t say out loud, but he was quite handsome with his ghost white hair and stubbled face. She opened her mouth to answer his question but was interrupted by an eruption of laughter coming from him.

“It’s okay, ya don’t have to answer I am just picking on ya. Ya make it too easy ya lil shit.”

“I’m not a lil shit! You big jerk!”, Bec roared.

Otis held his hands up in playful surrender “Okay, okay. Then ill just settle for lil lady”

Too frustrated to continue fighting Bec settled for that, it was much better than ‘lil shit’ even if it still wasn’t her name. “Fine, whatever.”

Otis chuckled again but what he said next forced Bec off of her guard. “All jokes aside, I feel I owe ya an apology for how I acted earlier today.”

Bec whipped her head, looking back at Otis’ face.

“You handled ya’self very well today and I shouldn’t have tried to take advantage of ya. I am normally a very respectable man, but I guess I had a moment of weakness.”

Bec smirked not knowing if he was sincere or not, “I’ll bet that if I had lost that battle that little ‘moment’ of yours would have lasted a lot longer.”

Otis smiled back, “I guess we will never know”

Bec simply looked down into the water, not sure if she should say what she was thinking.

“Whats on ya mind lil lady?”

Bec looked back at Otis, “Why?” was all she was able to muster out of her little mouth.

Otis knew what she was asking but he pondered if he should pick on her or not. Thinking it might help more to be honest he opted out of picking her and decided to simply answer her questions instead. “I’m not normally attracted to younglings like ya’self but ya have an aura about ya that lite a fire in me.”

“I don’t know what that means” Bec stated wanting a more straight forwards answer.

“To be honest I don’t know how else to explain it.” Otis said locking eyes on Bec, “When I look at ya everything else ceases to matter and all I am left with is this hunger.”

Bec turned to look at him again, locking eyes with his. She could sense this hunger he was speaking of but try as she might she could not find any malice in his eyes. “Are you a mean man?” she asked fear wrapped around every word.

Otis was surprised by both the tone of the question and the question itself. He did not think he was a mean person, through all his years he tried hard to live a good life and be a good man. However, the fear in Bec was real and he did not want this at all. In as calm and soothing of a voice he could manage he said “No, lil lady I don’t think I am a mean man.”

Bec thought for a moment and then looked back into Otis’ eyes, “If you want, that bet of yours can be an open one.”

Otis chuckled again in a deep growl tone, “So ya did like what ya saw!”

Bec flushed red and sank into the water wanting to hide from everything.

“No, no. Don’t be shy now.” Otis said with his own cheeks starting to turn pink “I would like that very much.” He finished with a devilish grin.

Bec looked back at the old man, a flutter of excitement stirring at the thought. “Don’t expect me to lose easily though. You want your prize you will have to earn it.” Bec said in her own devilish grin. Feeling brave Bec stood up showing off her hard nipples, the edge of the water just barely hiding her pussy and walked closer to Otis. With every step she took Otis’ cock grew harder. Otis lifted his arms out of the water and rested them on the edge of the bath. He wasn’t sure what Bec was up to and decided to just let her have free rein. When Bec was only a few steps away he was able to see her bold pussy, hardening his cock to full attention.

Bec lowered herself down and sat in Otis’ lap, straddling him. With one of her hands she grabbed ahold of his cock. The feel of her touch caused him to roll his eyes in pleasure. Bec couldn’t help but smile and continued to inspect his cock. He was too thick for her to be able to touch her thumb to any of her fingers and his length extended well past her belly button. Using her other hand she fully wrapped her fingers around his cock and started to move her hands up and down. Otis laid his head back and growled in pleasure as the little girl in his lap continued to jerk him off. He made sure to keep his arms at his sides but the pleasure from her hands was forcing him to move is hips in response. Bec started to bounce from Otis’ movements and it was making her giggle. For a moment she was remembering how she would be in the same position on her dad’s lap playing ride the Ponyta until Otis let out a deep growl snapping her back to reality. Otis’ body shuttered beneath Bec as his orgasmed lingered. Looking down she saw thick strings of white floating between the two of them. She used one of her hands to scoop up his cum, the other still holding onto his cock, and brought it to her mouth. He was definitely more of a salty taste, especially compared to Zabuza. However, it was a taste she would surely enjoy experiencing again. 

Voices could be heard coming from the hall just outside the bath house entrance. Bec stood up and crawled out of the bath, giving Otis full view of her tiny pussy and tight ass hole. She stood back up and smiled at the old man, “Unless you can some how beat me in a battle that will be the last thing I will ever do for you.” She said with a devilish grin.

That was all the motivation Otis needed and a new purpose was ingrained into his soul.

Wrapped in just a towel Bec made her way back to the laundry room and put her clothes into the dryer. As she waited, she went over everything that just happened. Watching a trainer jerking off her Pokémon, masturbating in public, and jerking off an old man while she sat in his lap. She knew she should feel some sort of shame but she didn’t, all she could feel was excitement. Her thoughts wondered to Zabuza and she remembered how she had a knot in her chest for her actions with him last night but after this evening the knot was completely gone. She knew now that she wasn’t the only trainer how acted that way, and she enjoyed her time with Zabuza just as much if not more than her fun with Otis.

The dryer’s buzzer went off and Bec made her way back to her room. Sitting on the edge of her bed next to her bag was a Pokéball and a note. The note read:

‘ _Zabuza is completely healed, thank you and I hope we get to enjoy your company again.’_

Bec jumped into her PJ’s and packed her clothes back in her bag before opening her Pokéball. She wrapped her arms around Zabuza “There’s my little man! How are you feeling?”

Zabuza flexed his little arms showing he was back to 100 percent.

Bec got both of them under the covers and she cuddled into her pokemon holding him close. “Tomorrow’s gonna be a big day, we are going to challenge our first gym.”

“Froo!” he shouted in excitement.

Bec pulled Zabuza closer to her and quickly drifted off to sleep with feelings of excitement for what may come next in her adventure.

Zubuza snuggled into his trainer happy to see what ever funk was clouding her mind this morning was nowhere to be found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am hoping to improve over time so please feel free to leave a comment on what you liked or what you hated. Either way it should help me grow so that I can write better pieces for y'all.


	8. One Down

Bec finished rolling up the sleeves of her black button-down shirt to her elbows and turned to look at herself in the mirror. Her shirt was just short enough to show off her tight stomach and little belly button and it paired perfectly with her green and black plaid skirt. Giving herself a twirl, she was able to lift the hem of her skirt just enough so that her green and white stripped panties became visible, matching her knee-high socks. On the off chance she saw the old man she wanted to torture him with a treat. Even if she didn’t, she wanted to look hot today, because today was the day she was going to earn her first gym badge!

Turing to face Zabuza sitting on the bed she asked, “So how do I look?”

His best reply was simply his bright red cheeks and a shy nod.

Bec giggled and walked over to the edge of the bed bringing her middle finger to her mouth. While she sucked on her finger, she lifted up her skirt for her little man and said, “If you earn us a badge today, I get to be your prize.”

Zabuza stood up and flexed his little arms showing he was ready to fight. Not realizing it he was also showing off his hard cock showing he was ready for so much more as well. Bec couldn’t help but giggle and motioned for him to come to the edge of the bed. She sank to her knees and brought her lips to his cock when he came close enough. Zabuza gasped with pleaser at the feel of his trainer’s lips around his cock. Bec sucked him off for only a couple minutes before she forced herself to tear her lips away from him. 

Looking up at him she said, “That’s all you can have for now little man, you have to work for the rest.”

Zabuza lowered his head and started to pout.

Bec stood back up and kissed the top of his head, “None of that now, if we win this, I will return the favor over and over again all night long.”, she said with a devilish grin.

Zabuza returned the grin and signaled he was ready to go. He wouldn’t defy his trainers wishes but he was for damn sure getting his prize. Zabuza jumped off the bed and made is way towards the door with Bec following close behind.

When Bec handed the key back to nurse Joy she bowed her head and thanked her for the hospitality. Joy smiled and wished her luck knowing the gym was going to be the young trainers next stop.

The two made their way north towards the edge of town where they came up to a large greenhouse with a sign above the entrance that said ‘Santalune Gym’. Bec’s heart was beating so hard and Zabuza’s blood boiled with excitement. Passing through the large glass doors it felt more like walking into a jungle then it did a building. At the center of the room laid a large battlefield, surrounding the field where dense trees where many different bug Pokémon where playing and wondering around. Bec looked around in awe at how the gym provided the perfect living environment for all the bug type Pokémon. Walking towards the battlefield Bec called out “Hello! Is anybody here? I would like to challenge the gym.”

“One sec, I will be right out.”, called a voice from within the dense trees.

Bec stood on the visitors end of the battlefield and after a few minutes she saw a figure coming from out of the tree line near the entrance to the gym. When she got closer Bec could see that she was a very beautiful woman. She had on a white tank top that hugged her body tightly showing off her ample bust and came up short showing her subtle six pack. Her green hiking pants were low cut and loose fitting, barely hiding her pussy from the world.

Adjusting the expensive camera hanging around her neck she said, “Well hello there, my name is Viola and I am the gym leader here.”

Bec’s hearts was still pounding but the thought of getting her first gym badge was not the source for why. Stuttering to get her words out Bec said, “H-, Hi, my na-, nam-, name is Bec”

Voila giggled “Well aren’t you cute.” She said turning taking a few steps towards her end of the battlefield. “Is this your first gym battle?”, she asked.

“Yes, it is.” Bec stated quickly, trying to bring her heart rate to normal.

Voila lifted her camera and started to flick through the pictures she had saved, “Oh I thought I recognized you, I saw you on route four!”

Bec flushed not sure what she meant.

“You were pretty impressive to say the least!”

Bec’s flushed face grew darker.

“I saw you battling on the route and managed to get a picture of you. You and your Froakie have amazing synergy, I was hoping you would make your way here.”

Bec let out a sigh of relief not catching Voila’s sly smirk. She motioned to her Pokémon and said, “This is Zabuza.”

Voila knelt and looked at him, “You are a cute little thing, mind if I get a picture?”

Zabuza struck a pose flexing his little arms not at all shy about getting his picture taken, making her giggle.

Bec watched and tried hard not to stare at Voila’s body, in her position she could see down her shirt and she was excited to see she didn’t have a bra on.

Viola stood back up and asked, “Is he the only Pokémon you have so far?”

Bec nodded in return still lost for words.

Voila smiled devilishly, knowing why Bec was not talking, “Well normally Gyms take on challengers with three of their Pokémon but seeing as all you have is Zabuza it would be greatly unfair. Instead, I think I’ll do things a bit differently. She held six Pokéballs and tossed them up simultaneously. In a bright flash six Pokémon appear before the two girls. “These are the six Pokémon I own, in a second I will return them back into their balls and you will have to pick one at random. Which ever one you pick I will use, and we will have a one on one battle for your first badge. Does that sound fair?”

Looking over the six pokemon Bec could see a Vivillon, Larvesta, Escavalier, Heracross, Joltik, and Wimpod. Looking back at Viola she smiled excitedly, “Yes that sounds fair.”

“Perfect!”, a red flash of light and then all six Pokémon where back in their Pokéballs. There was no way to tell which was which, taking her best guess Bec pointed her finger at one of the balls. 

Viola smiled cheekily, “Looks like luck isn’t on your side today!” Viola continued towards her end of the field, as she walked Bec couldn’t help but focus in on her ass. Her pants were loose but Bec could still see that she had a tight ass. It was starting to make her mind wonder and she began to question if she was even wearing panties. 

After making it to her end of the battlefield she sent out her Pokéball and in a bright flash her Heracross appeared. Flexing his arms and proudly showing his large horn he yelled in triumph “CROSSSSS!”

“This here is my champion, Herkul.” Viola stated proudly.

Bec looked across the field, Herkul was obviously a powerful Pokémon but there was no ounce of fear in her or Zabuza.

Zabuza leaped in front of Bec and roared his own call to triumph, “FRROOOOO!”, snapping Bec back to reality.

Bec refocused on the battle at hand and commanded Zabuza to close the gap with a quick attack. His legs flexed and like a bullet, he shot forward quickly closing the distance between him and Herkul. Using Brick Break Herkul took the hit head on, sending a shockwave through the building. Without skipping a beat Herkul used Fury Attack sending a volley of jabs with his large horn at Zabuza. As quick as he was, Zuabuza was not able to doge all the attacks, when one connected it sent him soaring through the air. Coughing up blood from the hit Zabuza didn’t have time to react before Herkul was on him again. Tensing all the muscles in his legs he was able to jump away, barely dodging another Brick Break attack.

“Is that all you’ve got?” Voila taunted.

“Zabuza! His attack power is too strong, but you still have the upper hand in speed! Use it!”

Taking a deep breath Zabuza refocused. Flexing the muscles in his legs he once again shot forward, only this time it wasn’t towards Herkul. Using his Quick Attack to continually propel him, Zabuza was bouncing back and forth all along the battlefield. Herkul launched a series of Pin Missiles at Zabuza but he was bouncing so fast around the field his body was only a blur so he couldn’t lock on well enough to make a hit. Within a blink of an eye, Zabuza appeared only inches away and launched a devastating water pulse shaking the leaves off the trees and sending Herkul flying backwards. Opening his carapace and with a quick hum of his wings, Herkul quickly forced himself to stop. Looking back at Zabuza he smiled wickedly, loving this battle. 

Zabuza brought his hands together and generated another Water Pulse, hurling it towards his enemy. Using Brick Break Herkul easily cut through the attack, sadly this action left him wide open and Zabuza connected hard into his unguarded chest with is Quick Attack. Herkul gasped losing his breath from impact but recovered quickly. Turing a deep black, his large horn took the shape of a saber and with a devastating Night Slash, he brought his horn down hard cutting deeply into Zabuza’s small body.

Zabuza screeched in pain but the worst wasn’t over yet. Herkul quickly followed up the attack with a powerful Brick Break and the sound of bones crushing resonated as Zabuza was thrown brutally into a wall from the impact.

Zabuza sat motionless on the ground and he could feel himself starting to slip from consciousness. Bec ran to his side, tears streaming down her face. The sight of his trainer crying hit harder than any of the attacks so far.

“Not like this….” Zabuza thought to himself, “Not like this!”. Zabuza stood up on wobbly legs and shouted another war cry “NOT LIKE THIS!”

Zabuza’s body began to glow beautifully bringing Bec to a halt. She continued to watch as Zabuza’s body began to morph and change right before her eyes. With a break, the light surrounding Zabuza’s body shot away and where a cute Froakie once stood, a very angry Frogadier now took its place.

“Fro-. GAaaa-. DIER!!” Zabuza screamed.

His wounds were not healed but thanks to the evolution process they had at least stopped bleeding. He had the strength to continue but with the damage he sustained he needed to end this quickly. Bringing his hands together he generated a Water Pulse and sent it flying towards Herkul with blistering speeds. Taking the same approach, Herkul attempted to use Brick Break to cut through the attack, a huge mistake. When the Water Pulse made contact, it ripped through Herkul’s arm shattering his exoskeleton in multiple places making his right arm unusable. The building echoed with his pain filled cry’s, but the onslaught was not over. A white light formed in both of Zabuza’s hands and the morphed in shape until they resembled kunai knives. Sounding like an over pressured whistle, Zabuza shot forward with terrifying speeds. The attack was too sudden and far to fast, there was nothing Herkul could do as Zabuza slashed his body away, ending the battle.

The referee lifted up his hands and called the match “Herkul is no longer able to battle. Zabuza is the winner!”

Bec screamed with happiness and ran towards her Pokémon wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. “Zabuza you did it! I’m so proud of you! You are so AMAZING!”.

Even after such an intense battle, Zabuza’s face still turned pink with embarrassment from all the praise.

“Herkul, return.” Viola stated and he disappeared with a flash of red light.

Bec kissed the top of Zabuza’s head and whispered, “You have definitely earned your prize.”, making him blush deeply. Holding up her Pokéball she said, “But for now I need you to return in your Pokéball so I can get you healed at the Pokémon center.”

Zabuza smiled and touched his Pokéball, disappearing in a flash of red light, leaving just the two girls on the battlefield.

“I have to say, that was a very impressive battle! You should be proud of how you have raised your Pokémon.”

Bec shook her head, “I didn’t do anything, it was all thanks to how amazing Zabuza is.”

“Your wrong.” Viola replied frankly, “Everything he did in this fight was for you. He is quite powerful that is true, but it was all because of you that he found his power. Never forget that, it’s the trainer that brings out a Pokémon’s true power. How they do that is different from each trainer, but it always comes from the trainer.”

Bec looked up a Viola and smiled with happy tears streaming down her cheeks, “Thank you for that.”

Viola held out her hand and helped Bec up to her feet. Dusting off her skirt Bec looked back at Viola and saw that she was holding out a bug badge.

“You did very well, you deserve this.” Viola said with a big smile.

“Thank you very much.” Bec replied overjoyed.

“So where will you be going off to next.” Viola asked.

“Actually, there was something I was hoping you would be willing to help me with.”

“Oh? And what would that be?” Viola asked curiously.

“I would really like to add a Scyther to my team, I know they area in the Kalos area but I’m not sure exactly where. Seeing as how you are the bug type expert; would you be willing to show me the way?

Viola smirked devilishly wondering how she should handle the opportunity. “Well you can find swarms of Scythers on route 21, the best way to get there from here though is to take a boat up the river that’s just east of this city.”

It was good news to hear that finding a Scyther wasn’t too far away, but she had no idea how she was going to get a boat.

“I was planning on taking time off to go on a photography trip. If you’d like, we could use my little boat and travel to route 21 together.”

Bec jumped up and cheered excited for how things were turning out, unknowingly causing her skirt to lift giving Viola a perfect view of her panty clad pussy.

Licking her lips Viola decided to settle with a mental picture of the delicious view. “I’m sure there will be more trainers coming by throughout the day. Why don’t you go back to the Pokémon center and take care of Zabuza and tonight you can come over and we can talk more about it. Does that sound fair?”

“Yes! That sounds great!” Bec replied giddily, failing to keep her excitement under control. 

Viola smiled and walked Bec towards the door, giggling “I am glad to see your so excited.” 

When they got to the glass doors Viola took out her phone, “Here let me give you my number and when I am all done for the day, I will text you.”

The two girls tapped their phones together and Bec was able to update her contacts to include Viola’s information. Once that was done Bec took a few steps backwards saying a final goodbye and turned sharply causing her skirt to lift once again showing off her panty clad pussy as well as her tight, pert little ass. Viola’s face tuned pink and her eyes glazed over in lust, “Does she not know how short her skirt is??” she wondered.

As Bec continued towards the Pokémon center she kept her head down, hiding her flushed cheeks and a sly smile.

Walking into the Pokémon center Bec greeted nurse Joy once again, “Hello nurse Joy, would you be able to heal my Pokémon again?”

Looking up Joy saw that it was Bec again and smiled, “Of course dear, how did it go?”, She asked genuinely.

Bec smiled big and showed off her bug badge, “One down!”

Nurse Joy laughed and congratulated Bec on her achievement. She took Bec’s Pokéball and said, “Go ahead and wait in the lounge for now and I will do an initial assessment on your Zabuza.”

Bec nodded and smiled happy, nurse Joy remembered his name. She walked over to the left side of the building and sat in one of the large couches provided in the lounge. Pulling out her phone she started to look up the move pool for a Frogadier.

A few minutes later nurse Joy walked over, “So it would seem he evolved during the battle, that’s impressive to say the least.”

Bec sat up and welcomed nurse joy to come sit with her, “So how is he doing?” she asked concerned about her little man.

“Well it looks like he has two broken ribs, multiple fractures throughout his body and a massive gash that takes up most of his torso.”

Bec’s hands shot up to her mouth as she gasped in fear.

Nurse Joy held up her hands ands said, “But, he is going to be okay. I already sent him off with my Wigglytuff to the ER to get his treatment started. We will make him as good as new I promise.”

Bec smiled and said, “Thank you nurse Joy.”, and bowed her head in appreciation.

“No need to thank me dear, I am happy to help.” Standing up she continued, “It must have been an amazing battle, you should be proud of him for fighting so hard.”

Bec nodded with happy tears filling her eyes, “Yes I am very proud of him.”

Joy smiled and walked away heading towards the Emergency Room to take care of Zabuza.


	9. Not Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added this chapter along with chapter eight to make sure there was at lest some adult content added ;P  
> Continue on to see how the story progresses, another long chapter.

It had already been a few hours since Joy had gone to the emergency room, in that time Bec was able to learn that the move that Zabuza used was Aerial Ace. Coming straight from her Pokédex, the attack description read: _‘The user confounds the target with blinding speeds and then slashes.’_

Thinking back to the battle at the gym Bec pictured the move again in her head. The moment he moved it was as if he disappeared, and the sound it made as his body rushed through the air, it was as if the air itself was screaming. Bec’s body shuddered at the thought, her body filling with excitement. Zabuza was the coolest creature in the whole world thanks to this battle and she couldn’t contain it.

Looking around the center, Bec wondered how much longer it was going to take and she was starting to get worried again. While Joy was in the back working on Zabuza, Wigglytuff was still up front helping the occasional trainer that came in. Bec got up and walked over to the counter with a concerned look on her face. Wigglytuff picked up quick on what was bothering her and tried to ease her worry. After some trial and error with hand gestures Bec was able to understand that Wigglytuff was saying this was normal and there was nothing to worry about. Taking a deep breath, she thought it would be a good idea to at least walk around town for a bit. She let Wigglytuff know that she would be back soon and headed back outside leaving the Pokémon waving goodbye inside.

Bec was out wandering for a while now and she even managed to get herself a few things at the shops in town. However, with the sun sitting lower in the sky, there was only a few hours of light left in the day and Bec thought it would be best to head back. She enjoyed herself while she was out, but she really wanted to see her little man. He was owed a prize and she wanted to be able to deliver her promise.

Walking through the doors of the Pokémon center Bec noticed that Wigglytuff was still stationed at the front desk. She gave the Pokémon a wave and sat down in the lounge again but before she had a chance to settle in nurse Joy walked up to her with a welcoming smile. Bec jumped up quick and asked, “How is he?!”

“He is going to be just fine. He needs to rest tonight but he will be all set to head back out on your adventure tomorrow morning.”

“Oh, that’s great news! Can I see him?”

“Of course, you can dear I have his Pokéball right here.” Joy said handing the encapsulated Zabuza over to Bec.

Bec took the Pokéball and bowed her head, “Thank you again for all you’ve done for me.”

“I’ve told you dear, there is no need for that. I am happy to help.”, she said with a smile. Standing up she continued with, “There are plenty of rooms open again tonight, if you would like to stay another night just let us know.”

Bec smiled and thanked nurse Joy. She wasn’t sure what the plan was going to be for tonight, for now she figured it would be best to meet up with Viola first and then figure out what she needed to do. If she was lucky Viola would let her stay at her place tonight. Bec pulled out her phone and sent Viola a text to let her know that Zabuza was taken care of and that she was free to come over whenever Viola was ready.

While she waited for Viola to reply she brought Zabuza out of his Pokéball so that she could look him over. With a flash of light her Pokémon was standing before her and she was able to get a better look at him. He was about double in size and his face had more of a rugged/fighter look than he did when he was a Froakie, but still very handsome. The frubbles that wrapped around his neck before have extended out into a sash, the muscles in his legs where the most drastic change. His whole body was bigger, but his legs seems to be three times thicker than they were before and they were nothing but solid muscle. 

Zabuza stood before his trainer as she inspected his every inch and began to lower his head worried his new form was no longer pleasing to her. When Bec was done with her inspection she looked him in the eyes and said, “You are perfect”. With that Zabuza jumped forward and wrapped his arms around his trainers’ neck in a tight hug. Bec hugged him back and pulled him into her lap. It was easy to tell now that he was significantly heavier than he was before. Bec started to trace his body with her fingertips, making Zabuza’s body shudder in pleasure. When her hands moved to his thighs, Zabuza’s cock started to peak out of his sheath. Bec looked around the room and saw that both Wigglytuff and Joy were busy with a trainer, so she brought her hand up to Zabuza’s cock and started to gently stroke him, bringing his cock to full erection. 

As Bec moved her hand up and down she was pleasantly surprised by how much he grew. Before when he was a Froakie he was only a couple inches long and rather skinny, it was a cute cock for a cute Pokémon. But now, he was fully erect at six inches and had a girth that made it so Bec could only barely bring her middle finger and thumb together. Looking around the room to make sure no one was looking their way, Bec brought her eyes to his cock and couldn’t help but smile from ear to ear. He had a vibrant pink color and the head had the same tonto blade shape too it where the head was mostly flat, and the top came to a prominent point. Checking once again to make sure it was clear, Bec moved him to the seat next to her and brought her head down wrapping her lips around his cock sucking gently. She teased his head with her tongue and his cock jerked from pleasure in her mouth. Bec started to move her head up and down giving her little man a blow job. With each motion she moved her head lower and lower until her nose was touching Zabuza’s pelvis and his cock was pressed firm against the back of her throat. She held herself there as long as she could until she was forced to back off so she could breath. She slowly brought her head up and checked around again. The trainer that was being helped was gone but neither Joy nor Wigglytuff were paying any attention to them.

Focusing back on Zabuza, Bec noticed he was breathing hard and was lost in his lust. She brought her hand back to his cock and started to stroke his member again. With the addition of her saliva, she was able to grab his cock much more firmly as she stroked him. Zabuza couldn’t help but let out a deep croak from the bliss he was experiencing, and it caught Joy’s attention making her look over. Bec quickly wrapped one of her arms around Zabuza and held him close whispering, “You need to be quite silly!”

Joy looked over at Bec and from where she stood it looked like a trainer cuddling her first Pokémon. Joy told her that he needed to rest, and she thought it was sweet that she brought him out of his Pokéball so that they could cuddle and relax together, not knowing what was actually happening. 

Keeping her body close to Zabuza’s she continued to stroke his cock with a tight grip. “I need you to let me know when you are gonna cum okay?”, Bec asked lustfully. Zabuza was so lost in pleasure all he could do was nod. With every stroke Bec could feel his cock getting wider, building pressure, she knew he was getting close and she was starving to drink every last drop.

“Fro-.”, Zabuza squawked to the best of his ability.

Bec could feel his cock pulse and she tightened her grip hard blocking the flow of Zabuza’s orgasm. Bringing her head down and wrapping her lips around his member she sucked hard as she released her grip. She had to swallow three times from his massive load. When his cock was starting to soften, she removed her lips and started to lick him clean. While she was cleaning his cock, she could feel his hand move to the back of her head, playing with her hair, and her heart started to flutter.

Looking down at his trainer as she moved on to cleaning all the missing drops of cum along his pelvis Zabuza couldn’t help but being filled with emotions. He loved this girl so much and he knew, whatever she would need him to do he would obey without question. 

Bec brought her head back up and saw a brightly flushed face looking back at her. She leaned forward and kissed her Pokémon telling him once again, “You are perfect.”, making him blush deeper.

Snuggling into her Pokémon Bec pulled out her phone and saw that she got a reply back from Viola ten minutes ago. She opened the reply quickly and saw that Viola said, _‘I just finished my last battle of the day, if you’d like to make you way back over to the gym, we can have some dinner and talk.’_

Bec replied with _‘I’ll be right over!’,_ She looked at Zabuza and asked, “We are going to have dinner with Viola tonight, are you okay enough to walk or would you like to go back in your Pokéball?”

Zabuza shook his head and slowly stood up holding out a hand for his trainer.

“Oh, why aren’t you such a gentleman” Bec teased as she took his hand. Keeping his hand in hers the two made their way back to the gym.

The trip was slow, but they finally made it to the gym just as the sun was starting to set leaving the sky a gorgeous shade of orange. Bec walked through the large glass doors of the gym and called out, “Viola, we are here!” 

On the other side of the battlefield she could see Bec could see Viola walking their way. She started walking towards her, waiving hello when they got close enough to each other. 

“How is Zabuza doing?”, Viola asked.

Zabuza lifted up his arms and flexed to show he was back to 100 percent, but the performance seemed to exhaust him, showing he still had a way to go. The two girls couldn’t help but laugh at the poor guy. 

“You are a cute one I will give you that.” Viola responded in between laughs. “Come, follow me towards the back and we can settle in.

Bec followed Viola along a rock paved path through the dense trees, coming out on the other side Bec saw another set of glass doors, much smaller than the ones at the entrance. Walking through them Viola said, “And this would be my home, please make yourselves feel welcomed. 

Walking into the room felt like walking into an apartment. To the left was a large living room with a couple love seats and a large TV. Along the back wall of the living room was a shrine that was covered with beautiful pictures. Bec rushed to the wall and gasped in awe at the professionalism that they showed. Looking through the pictures Bec saw pictures of sceneries, Pokémon in the wild, and Pokémon in battles. The last one she came to was of Zabuza. The picture showed him in perfect clarity holding a kunai knife that shown brightly and the world around him was a complete blurr. Viola walked up behind Bec and said, “I snapped that one just before he landed his last attack against my Herkul, what do you think?”

Bec was lost for words. The picture was taken in such a way that it was obvious Zabuza was moving at godly speeds but with how clear his body came out, the power in his attack was so terrifying. “Its beautiful!”, Bec gasped.

“Oh, I’m glad you like it! I was worried taking pictures without your permission would make you uncomfortable.”

Bec shook her head in disagreement, “No it doesn’t, not at all.”

Viola smiled crookedly, wondering if she truly meant that. “Well why don’t you guys follow me, and I can give you a tour of the rest of my home.”

Bec and Zabuza fell in line and followed Viola through her home. On the opposite side of the living room was the kitchen and dining room. The table was already set with plates and silverware for the dinner to come. Moving back through the living room they were shown her bedroom and simple bathroom. Her bedroom was quite large and roomy even with her large king size bed. “Sometimes my Pokémon want to sleep with me, so I have to make sure I have plenty of room.”

Bec giggled, “My little man seems to like to sleep with me too, so it makes sense.”

Viola giggled back, “Little man huh? So, where did that nickname come from?”

Bec blused and quickly lied, “Uhhh, it’s kind of always been there I guess, I’ve never thought too much about it.”

Zabuza started to chuckle at his trainer getting flustered which caused him to have a glare thrown at him from Bec. He opted to quickly shut up. 

Viola laughed and continued with the tour. In her room were two doors on the far back wall. One of the doors lead to her dark room where she proudly worked on her hobby, a few pictures still hanging on a line. The other room lead back out to the gym; surrounded by dense trees was a small open area with a rock garden, a beautiful display of flowers and a small pond in the middle. 

“This is something every girl needs! On days that are just too hard, I like to come out here and relax. The pond is actually an in ground jacuzzi. I tried to have it designed so that everything here looks natural. It’s a good way to detach from the world without having to go to far.”

“Its amazing!”, Bec replied with starstruck eyes. 

Coming from the tree line, Bec could see Herkul walking towards them, to her surprise, completely healed. She looked over at Viola and asked, “When did you go to the Pokémon center??”

Viola shook her head, “I didn’t, all gyms have an on-board staff to heal the gym leaders Pokémon. With how often we have to battle its not very efficient to have to go to the Pokémon center five to ten times a day.”

Zabuza took off past the girls and ran towards Herkul croaking excitedly. The two girls laughed as the Pokémon ran off and played tag.

“Well while the boys are playing would you like to have dinner?”, Viola asked.

Bec smiled and nodded her head and both girls made their way back to the kitchen.

Bec sat at the dinning room table and watch as Viola finished cooking. She couldn’t help but bite her lower lip as she watched. Viola was such a beautiful woman, and she was extremely fit add that to the bust of her breast as ass, Bec was finding herself very turned on. 

Finishing up with making them their plates Viola turned to see Bec staring pretty hard at her. She smiled devilishly and asked, “Whatcha staring at?”

Bec stiffened up really quick and blurted, “Na-, nothing!”, making Viola laugh.

She walked over to the table setting the food down, “If I admit to staring at you would it make you feel better?”, Viola teased.

Bec blushed not sure what to say.

Viola set her elbows on the table and rested her chin in her hands waiting for Bec to look back at her.

Bec took a deep breath and said, “You are a very pretty and sexy woman”, in a shy voice.

Viola giggled and clapped her hands, teasing “See, that wasn’t so hard.”

Bec giggled and suck out her tongue before she dug into her dinner.

When the girls were finished Viola took the empty plates and set them in the sink. She walked over to the living room and grabbed her camera before walking back to Bec, sitting right next to her. “There was one thing I wanted to talk to you about before we set off tomorrow.”, she said scrolling through her pictures. When she landed on the right one, she handed the camera to Bec.

It was a picture of her setting up camp and Bec felt her heart drop down to her ankles.

“Before you freak out, I want you to know that the only copy of these pictures I have are on this camera so if you decide to delete them, they will be gone forever.”

Bec looked up at Viola and she could not find any sign of deception. She looked back at the camera and took a deep breath as she started to scroll through the images. When she landed on the one with her in her pink dress blowing life into the fire she stopped. From this angle she could see Zabuza behind her with his eyes lock onto her ass and his small pink erect cock. She couldn’t help but giggle, it was a funny picture, but it still had a hint of something sexy. It made her feel uneasy but at the same time it was a tasteful picture that turned her on. “If I decided to delete these pictures, will you be upset?”

“Nope, not at all. I have other pictures of other people saved. If they are ones of people, I know I ask them just like I’m asking you if I can keep them. Sometimes they say yes and other times they say no. If they say no I give them my camera and let them delete the pictures. For the ones of people, I don’t know I keep them for myself. Either way, all the pictures I have that are like these are for my eyes only.

Bec was able to relax after being told this and went back to looking through the pictures. She continued until she landed on the one that showed Zabuza cumming. She could see a string of his cum leaking out of her mouth and it struck a chord hard within her. The picture was so hot everything about it was set so well; the lighting, the shadows, the position of the shot and the color just popped. It was very sexy and Bec was surprisingly proud of it. Blushing hard she handed the camera back to Viola, “You are very good.”

Viola smiled and took her camera back, “Thank you.” She stood back and moved into the living room setting her camera down where she originally found it. Making her way back to Bec she sat down again and rested her hand on her back, “If you should ever change your mind, just let me know.”

Bec nodded as she sat with bright red cheeks. Her feelings where all over the place and she didn’t know what to do.

“You know, only a small number of trainers act that way with their Pokémon. All of my other erotic pictures are of just people or just Pokémon I think that’s why I can call your pictures my favorite.”

Bec looked up at Viola with questioning eyes.

“I know they are out there, but I haven’t personally seen anyone. I was starting to think I was alone.” Viola said openly, her cheeks starting to get flushed.

Bec’s memories shot back to the girl with her Ralts and she said, “No, I think there are more people than you think there are.” Bec continued to share the story of what she saw in the bathhouse, leaving out the juicy bit about Otis of course.

“Oh, I would have definitely liked to have taken a few pictures of that!” Viola stated excitedly, making Bec laugh. Viola was happy to see the young girl was finally starting to relax. She got up and moved over one of the love seats in her living room, motioning for her to come over. As Bec followed her over it was obvious that she had questions about her, it was written all over her face. “You can ask me anything you want to Bec.”

Bec sat down next to Viola not sure where to begin but excited about the invitation.

Viola lifted her legs and placed them across Bec’s lap. 

Bec looked over with a confused face making Viola giggle.

It’s so you can’t run away she teased. Bec replied by sticking her tongue out firmly holding back another giggle.

“When did you find out you were attracted to Pokémon?” Bec started.

“I was a few years younger than you are now when I realized. They always made me excited in a way, but it wasn’t until I was about twelve that I knew what I meant.”

“Is it just bug types that you do stuff with?”, Bec continued.

“Not at first but it is now for the most part. I suppose if the opportunity came up, I wouldn’t turn it down though.”

“Why bug types?”

Viola giggled, surprised by all the questions. She honestly didn’t expect this many. “Every trainer has a specific type that they gravitate towards the most and are able to sync up effortlessly with. For me it is Bug types.”

Viola started to rub her legs into Bec’s lap, and she instinctively started to massage her calves.

“Do you have sex with your Pokémon?” Bec blushed embarrassed.

Viola smiled lustfully, “Yes I do.”

“Which ones do you do it with?” Bec’s cheeks where flushed with each question.

“With all of them.”

“How often do you…” Bec trailed off hoping Viola would understand what she meant.

Viola giggled, “Do I let them fuck me?”

Bec nodded, still rubbing Viola’s legs.

Viola lifted her foot and started to rub her toes against Bec’s chest. Her nipples were hard, and it was easy for Viola to see them poking against the thin fabric of her button-down shirt. “As often as we like I suppose. Sometimes I need it, but it seems most of the time they need it. Either way, many times a week.” She stated with a lustful smile. “I take it you and Zabuza haven’t had sex yet?”

Bec loved it when she had her nipples played with, it was an instant turn on for her and she was finding it difficult to focus on what she was asked. “N-, no not yet.”

Viola’s smile got bigger, “Well when it happens it will be amazing.”

“Do you keep pictures of yourself too?” Bec asked as her heart and breath started to quicken.

“Sadly, I do not.”, Viola said, “But that’s not to say I am against being watched.” Viola brought her feet back, to Bec’s disappointment, and stood up. Holding out her hand she motioned for Bec to get up.

Taking her hand Bec followed her through her room and back outside into the open area where the boys were playing. The Pokémon saw the girls come out and came running over. 

“We were thinking bout taking a dip in the jacuzzi, would you two like to join us?”

Bec still had so many questions but she liked where things were going so she decided to keep them to herself for now.

The two Pokémon rushed to jacuzzi, fighting with each other to be the first ones in making both girls laugh.

Viola let go of Bec’s hand and started to shed off her clothes. Bec watched in awe as Viola’s clothes fell away and as she walked towards the pond Bec’s eyes became locked on her firm ass. As Viola took her first step into the jacuzzi she turned to Bec giving her full view of her body. She kept herself cleanly shaved in all places except just above her pussy where her short golden pubes where in the shape of a Pokéball. Bec thought that was both the cutest and the hottest thing she had ever seen. Viola held out her hands and motioned for Bec to come closer. 

Doing as she was told, Bec moved to the edge of the pond and both her and Viola were now eye to eye. Keeping her eyes on Bec’s she started to unbutton her shirt looking for any signs of disapproval. Bec had none at all, she was so turned on she was like putty in her hands. Pulling of Bec’s shirt, she turned her to the side and unzipped her skirt causing it to fall to the ground.

Zabuza and Herkul stared, frozen in disbelief at what was happening, both of their jaws practically on the floor.

Turning Bec back so that they were facing, Viola hooked a finger on either side of her panties and slid them down her legs where Bec freely and eagerly stepped out of them. Looking at Bec’s bold pussy Viola smiled lustfully, “You have a beautiful pussy!”

Bec blushed hard and brought her hands up to her face, resisting the urge to hide.

Viola grabbed her hips and pulled down, urging her to sit on the edge of the pond. Putting down her hands so that she could brace her weight, she let Viola lifted up one of her legs and removed her shoe and sock. Kneeling down, Viola placed Bec’s leg over her shoulder and worked on getting the other sock and shoe off, draping her leg over the other shoulder.

Bec’s pussy was dripping wet and her clit was eager for what was to come. Viola brought her mouth to Bec’s pussy and the whole gym echoed with her moans. She massaged her entire pussy with her tongue before she focused in on her clit. With a combination of nibbling and sucking Viola was making her body tremble with pleasure as her orgasm came closer and closer. While she assaulted her clit, she brought up one of her hands and forced two fingers deep into Bec’s tight pussy making her grunt deeply. Moving her fingers faster and faster, she was bringing her orgasm rocketing forward. When it hit, it took both girls by surprise. Bec lifted her hips off the ground trying to force herself against Viola and screeched loud as she started to cum. Her pussy clamped down hard against Viola’s fingers and her whole body shook violently. When her orgasm subsided Bec collapsed onto the ground trying to catch her breath. Viola teased her pussy with a few more licks of her tongue before she pulled away giggling.

“You still alive?” Viola teased as Bec still laid on the ground.

“It’s too soon to tell.” Bec replied playfully, still trying to catch her breath.

“Don’t think your gonna get away with not returning the favor.” Viola stated making Bec’s heart skip a beat.

Bec could hear the sound of moving water as Viola stepped out of the pond. Bec lifted herself up to see that Viola was sitting on the edge with her legs bent and spread wide, her fingers playing with her clit. Herkul walked over to his trainer, showing off his fully erect cock making Bec’s eyes widen. His girth seemed to be about the same as Zabuza’s but he had at least three more inches in length. Viola started to lick and suck on his head as Bec made her way through the water and over to Viola. Wrapping a hand around either one of her legs, Bec started to eat Viola’s pussy with vigor making her groan and shudder. 

Looking down at Bec she then pulled Herkul’s head down and whispered in his ear and sent him back towards the apartment. She looked back down at Bec and ran her fingers through her hair. She was surprised at how good she was, she made a note to ask late. For now, she chose to grind her pussy against Bec’s mouth, enjoying the moment. Leaning her head back she noticed that Zabuza had not moved and his cock was harder than a rock making her smile lustfully. “It looks like your ‘little man’ is hungry, do you mind if I treat him a little?”

Bec looked up at Viola and shook her head. The movement must have struck a nerve because Viola’s legs clamped down against her head.

“Oh FUCK!” Viola cried out. She looked over at Zabuza, “Come over here and I will take care of that for you.”

Zabuza walked over nervously until his cock was inches away from Viola’s mouth. He looked down longingly at Bec waiting for some sign of approval. Viola ran her fingers through Bec’s hair and said, “It looks like he wants your permission” with a devious giggle.

Bec looked back up and nodded at her Pokémon to let him know it was okay for him to have his fun.

Zabuza anxiously brought his cock to Viola’s mouth almost forcing part her lips. She gladly opened her mouth and let him shove is full cock into her mouth, making him croak deeply with pleasure. When Herkul came back out he rushed back to his trainer eager to get back in the mix. Viola took her camera from Herkul, “Look up at me Bec,” she said with hunger laced in her voice. She did as she was told but she did not stop when she saw the camera. Bec was to lost in her lust to care about having her picture taken. Setting the camera back down she went back to work on Zabuza’s cock with her mouth while she used her hand on Herkul. As she moved her mouth from one cock to the other, Bec was bringing her closer and closer to her orgasm. 

As she was working on deepthroating Zabuza’s cock she could feel him begin to swell, signaling he was about to cum. She pulled his cock out and stated to jerk him faster forcing him to cum hard. When his orgasm hit she tried to aim his cock down towards Bec. As his cum sprayed most of it landed on Viola’s boobs and stomach. Zabuza fell to his knees exhausted. Viola’s heart was starting to race faster, and her breathing was ragged, her orgasm wasn’t far off either. She turned her head and forced Herkul’s cock into her mouth and down her throat. When her orgasm hit her muffled screams vibrated through her through pushing Herkul over the edge forcing him to cum hard down Viola’s throat. As Herkul pulled his cock away it left Viola’s throat with a noticeable pop and she gasped as she tried to breathe again.

Bec worked her way up from Viola’s wet pussy and started to clean off the Pokémon’s cum from her body. Not wasting a single drop, she moved her tongue along the skin of her belly, up and around her boobs paying close attention to her nipples, up along the side of her neck until she landed on her mouth. Viola was surprised by how forward Bec was being as Bec shoved her tongue into her mouth, but she wasn’t going to shy away from it. She returned the favor and the girl’s tongues started to dance with one another.

When the pair stopped and pulled away a string of saliva trailed between them as if begging for them not to stop.

The two girls sack into the water both out of breath and their hearts pounding in their chests.

Viola was able to recover rather quickly, and she pulled herself out of the pond, leaving Bec behind. Viola knelt town and started to rub between Herkul’s legs, it didn’t take much encouragement before his fully erect cock was back. Turning around so that she was facing back she got on her hands and knees. Looking back over her shoulder she gave Herkul the go ahead and the turned to face Bec again. Bec looked up and locked eyes with Viola as Herkul pushed all nine inches of his cock balls deep into her.

Viola’s eyes instantly glazed over as Herkul started to pound away at his trainer. Bec continued to watch causing her pussy to ache. She wanted to know what that felt like, she needed to know. Looking over at Zabuza she saw that is cock was fully hard again and he was stroking himself. Smiling devilishly, she got out of the water and made her way over to him. She got to her knees and leaned over wrapping her lips around his cock. She wasn’t able to suck him off for long before the ache in her pussy became to much. She tore her lips away from his cock and whispered in his ear, “Fuck me.”

Bec turned around and lifted her ass up in the air as she rested her head on the ground against her arm. With her free hand she grabbed her ass and pulled, spreading her cheeks and the opening of her pussy. Zabuza couldn’t get up fast enough as he rushed behind Bec. He took his cock in his hands and aimed it at the entrance of her pussy. Before he pushed into her, he looked down at her and was met with hungry eyes. That was all the approval he needed, and he started to push the head of his cock into her wet pussy. Moving his hands to her hips he pulled her back as he pushed his hard cock deep into her tight pussy. Bec hissed as buried himself into her. Zabuza instinctively held himself for a moment when he was fully buried in her. It did not take long for Bec’s pussy to get used to the intrusion and she started to rock her hips. Zabuza started to move with her until he was able to pound into her freely. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed throughout the gym as Zabuza fuck his trainer with all his might making her moan louder and louder. 

The two were already overstimulated so they could not last very long before both of their orgasms were approaching. Bec’s wet little pussy was to tight for Zabuza to bear but when her orgasm hit, her pussy walls pulsated quickly, repeatedly clamping down on Zabuza’s cock. The sensation was to much and it slingshot Zabuza into orgasm and his cock erupted filling Bec up with his cum. The feeling of Zabuza’s hot cum filling her up instantly shot her into a second orgasm and she couldn’t stop the scream of pleasure piercing through her lips.

When the waves of pleasure finally subsided, the pair sank into the floor gasping for air, both with deeply satisfying faces. When she got her breathing more under control, she could her a flutter of click coming all around her. Lifting up her head she could see Viola snapping away capturing enough pictures to fill up a book. Bec’s face light up bright red and she hid her face into her arms, the snapping of the camera never letting up.


	10. Why a Scyther?

Bec’s eyes fluttered slowly as she tried to fight the sensation of waking up. Losing the battle, she let out a grown and snuggled into her pillow trying to get comfortable. Laying on her side she could smell the scent of sweet flowers tickling her nose. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes and saw Viola laying in front of her, her hair sprawled all over the place. She giggled lightly at the site of Viola’s bedhead. Glancing up, she could see the large blue horn of Herkul as he laid behind his trainer, spooning her. Bec looked around for her little man and then felt the body pressed against her back. Looking over her shoulder she could see Zabuza sound asleep and she could feel his arms wrapped loosely around her waist and chest. Bec smiled deeply and snuggled more into her Pokémon grinding her ass ever so slightly into his pelvis. As she grinded and snuggled against Zabuza Bec realized that she was naked under the covers and her smile grew bigger. “This is how every morning should be” she thought to herself blissfully.

With her being so groggy, it took Bec a minute to realize that if she was naked then there was a good chance Viola was naked too. Smiling devilishly, she slightly lifted the covers and her breath caught in her throat. Viola was already very sexy to Bec but with her in this position, her boobs sagged slightly from their size and her tight stomach showed off the curves of her sexy hips, Bec couldn’t help but gawk lustfully. Bringing the covers down she quickly checked to see if Viola was still sleeping. 

“Did you see anything you liked?” Viola asked cheekily.

Bec’s eyes went wide and she blushed with embarrassment, “U- … umm- … I- … I’m sorry”, she stuttered.

Viola giggled and moved her hand to Bec’s wet pussy, “What are you apologizing for?”

Bec breathed in sharply making herself chirp when she felt the touch of Viola’s fingers.

“Oh my, aren’t we sensitive this morning?” Viola teased.

Bec glared playfully at Viola, “I blame you for that!”

“Oh really??”, Viola wedged her finger between the lips of Bec’s pussy and started to rub back and forth, paying close attention to her clit. “You didn’t seem to show any objection at all”, she teased seeing through Bec’s ruse, “In fact I would say you were an eager little thing!” Bec’s body quivered under Viola’s touch, “Just like you are right now”, Viola said lustfully.

Bec continued her defiant act, “I don’t know what you mean, I’m not as big of a pervert as you are!” As if they had a mind of their own, Bec’s hips began to rock in rhythm to Viola’s finger. 

“You really do suck at lying.” Viola teased with a devilish grin.

Bec said nothing in reply as her face grew a darker red, embarrassed her body showed no restraint.

Viola could see the blankets behind Bec stirring. Unable to get her hips to stop moving, Bec was starting to get the attention of Zabuza as her ass was grinding into his pelvis. 

“Seems like someone else is starting to wake up.” Viola giggled.

Bec could feel Zabuza stirring behind her but she still couldn’t stop her hips from moving. If anything, they defied her further and started to grind against him harder.

Zabuza moaned from the feeling of blood rushing to his penis, and instinctively started to hump his hips.

Bec could feel Zabuza’s cock extending from its sheath as the wet tip started to find its way between the cheeks of her ass. Feeling this, Bec pushed harder against him, wanting to draw out the full length of his cock.

Viola leaned forward, “Still think you’re not a little pervert?”, she asked teasingly.

Bec growled under her breath and stuck out her tongue.

Surprising Bec, Viola leaned down and took Bec’s tongue into her mouth, gently sucking on it.

Bec pulled away, “Now you’re just cheating!”, she scoffed, face flustered and her heart beating hard.

“No, no its not cheating.” She replied as shed started to push her middle finger into Bec’s tight wet pussy, making her gasp. “I am just using my resources.”

Bec continued to glare playfully at Viola, “Same difference!”, she said still rocking her hips.

“I can always stop.” Viola teased as she started to pull her hand away from Bec’s pussy. “It would be good to get up anyways and get an early start, it will take a few days to make it to Route 21.”

Bec whimpered and grabbed Viola’s hand before she could roll away.

“Something wrong??” Viola asked acting naïve.

Bec pulled on Viola’s hand trying to bring it back to her pussy.

“Nah, I don’t think so. We need to get up! Besides … you didn’t seem to want anything, I was just ‘cheating’ remember.”

Bec shook her head quickly but no words would come out of her mouth. Zabuza’s cock was fully erect now and Bec loved the feeling of his wet tip grinding against her ass hole as it wedged itself between her ass cheeks with each rocking motion she made. Even so, she really wanted Viola’s touch, so she couldn’t just let her roll away.

“OOhhh.” Viola said with fake surprise, “Could it be that you liked what I was doing?”

Bec nodded quickly.

“But I thought you weren’t a pervert like me?” Viola continued to tease making Bec whimper in reply.

Viola giggled; she loved picking on Bec like this but her own hunger was getting to big. “If you tell the truth, then I will give you what you want.”

Bec looked up into Viola’s hungry eyes, “I am a little pervert…” She said in a sexily shy voice.

Viola smiled devilishly and smashed her lips against Bec’s, shoving her tongue into her mouth. Bec’s eyes went wide with surprise but she did not hesitate to suck on the invader in her mouth. 

As the girl’s tongues began to dance, Viola moved her hand back to Bec’s pussy and started to tease her clit. Bec let out a cute sigh as her body began to shudder from Viola’s touch.

Viola leaned back and looked down at Bec, enjoying the site of her becoming lost in pleasure. On the other side of Bec, she could see Zabuza stirring, still not quite conscious yet. Throwing the blankets covering them down to their ankles, she hoped to speed up the process. Lifting herself up onto her elbow, Viola was able to see the child in front of her completely taken over with lust. As Bec rocked her hips, Viola could hear the slick smacking from her ass connecting with Zabuza’s pelvis. His precum was thick like honey, but clear as it made Bec’s ass glisten in the light. Looking back up at Zabuza’s face, Viola could see he was fully awake and thoroughly enjoying the movements of his trainer.

Reaching between Bec’s legs, Viola grabbed ahold of the base Zabuza’s hard cock. His eyes shot open and met Viola’s gaze, she gave him a quick wink as she pulled his cock forward, away from Bec’s ass and aligned the tip to the entrance of her pussy.

Bringing her fingers back to Bec’s clit to mute her whimpering, Viola nodded to Zabuza and he flexed his hips piercing balls deep into Bec’s tight pussy forcing a deep grunt from her lips.

Viola didn’t give Bec time to think as she quickened the assault on her clit and smashed her lips against hers once more.

Between Zabuza’s hard cock pumping in and out of her, Viola’s fingers assaulting her clit and the tongue dancing in her mouth, Bec’s mind was washed away with pleasure.

Viola could feel Bec’s breath quicken in her mouth and she knew she was getting close. She slide over so that their chest were firmly pressed together and she could feel Bec’s heart pounding like a jackhammer. A few more minutes of torture and Bec’s body started to shake violently as her orgasm hit. Muffled cries filled the room, Bec’s mouth still filled with Viola’s tongue.

As she came back down to earth, Viola playfully smacked Bec’s cheeks to get her attention. When her eyes rolled back to reality Viola said giggling, “There she is! That was a big one.”

Bec smiled from ear to ear, cheeks rosy with embarrassment, and nodded her head.

“Did Zabuza cum?” Viola asked.

Bec paused a moment and then rocked her hips back and forth. Zabuza was still rock hard deep in her pussy but she could not feel the fullness she would get from his cum stuffing her womb if he had.

Tiredly she shook her head to let Viola know.

Viola smiled devilishly, “Is it okay if I finish him off?”

Bec looked up at Viola and saw her hungry eyes, “Pervert.” She said laughing. Reaching behind her she pushed against Zabuza and said, “Okay little man I need you to hop off and move to the edge of the bed.”

Zabuza pulled his hard cock out of Bec with a noticeable pop, making Bec giggle. He wobbled to the edge of the bed and hopped off, his cock swinging back and forth. Viola followed him and turned when she got to the edge of the bed bending her knees and spreading her legs in a scrunched doggie position. 

Zabuza grabbed his cock and started to rub the tip against Viola’s pussy, making her purr. He looked up at his trainer for a final approval, once she smiled and nodded at him, he started to push his member deep into Viola, making her moan approvingly.

Bec watched as Zabuza rammed hard into Viola’s pussy, giving her flashback to how hard he rode her last night. With each thrust a cute, “Hmph!”, escapes from Viola’s lips. Tearing her eyes away from Viola’s boobs swaying back and forth, Bec reached to the knight stand on the other side of, the still sleeping, Herkul and grabbed Viola’s camera. She was enjoying herself too much to realize what Bec was doing but when she heard the distinct snap of her camera, she looked up to find Bec smiling wickedly as she took pictures. Viola glared playfully at Bec, but she simply smiled cheekily and made the glare the caption of a handful of pictures. Sticking out her tongue, proud of the pictures she got, Bec hopped off the bed and started taking more from different angles.

Zabuza was getting really into this situation and started to climb on top of Viola, forcing her chest and face into the mattress. Like a high revving engine, his hips where bucking wildly now, fucking Viola as fast as he could.

Viola was going mad, she had always been fucked hard and deep, but never this fast. Her moans got louder and louder, to the point of becoming screams. Bec was in awe as she watched, wondering if she looked this good when she gets fucked by her little man. 

Zabuza’s face looked to be in pain from trying hard to not cum but try as he might, he could not hold back anymore. He slammed his pelvis hard against Viola’s ass, trying to reach as deep as he could, and he exploded into her. His hot cum shot out with such force he quickly filled up Viola’s womb with plenty extra shooting out of her pussy with him still buried inside of her. 

The pair collapsed at the foot of the bed, exhausted. Zabuza rolled off of Viola’s back and laid at the foot of the bed trying to catch his breath. Bec snapped a couple more pictures of the view and then set the camera down, giggling. “You two looked like you had a lot of fun.”

Zabuza nodded his head and Viola barley managed a “Mhmm…”

Bec laughed and walked behind Viola, giving her a playful spank, “Now we can get up.”

Viola groaned and kicked at Bec attempting to shoo her away, succeeding at only making her laugh at.

The air in the room was laced heavily with the smell of sex and Zabuza’s sweet cum. Sitting up groggily as if more like a zombie, Herkul finally woke up with a completely bewildered look.

Both girls saw this and instantly burst into laughter. 

Now that the fun was over, the girls worked to try and get ready. Viola took her shower first and Bec tried to get her things sorted so that when she was done with her turn in the shower, they would be able to leave right away. 

Viola walked out of her bathroom, hot steam trailing behind her. “Okay, showers free!”

Bec quickly went towards the bathroom, grabbing Zabuza by the wrist and bringing him in tow. For a moment he thought he was going to get another treat, to Bec’s amusement though that wasn’t the case. “You smell like sex! You need to wash off!!” Bec yelled while laughing. While she washed her Pokémon, Bec could hear Viola giggling at them in the other room. When the pair were done in the shower, Bec shooed off Zabuza and continued to get dressed.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she pulled her hair back into a short ponytail and finished adding her eye liner. Leaning back, she saw her outfit, a baby blue V neck T-shirt and her denim shorts. Underneath her shorts she was hiding a cute pair of pink panties with a picture of a Butterfree just above her pussy. She was curious how long it would take Viola to see it.

Walking gout of the bathroom, Bec saw that Viola was also ready to head out. Not much was different with her outfit compared to yesterday. She still had a white tank top on, but instead of her pants she was wearing green shorts. The shorts were loose fitting and only came down half an inch past her ass. Grabbing her camera she turned to look at Bec, “Are you ready to head out?”

“Yes, I am all set!” Looking around the room Bec asked, “Where is Herkul?”

“He’s back in his Pokéball. Since this is going to be a short trip, I figured it would be nice to travel with one of my newer companions.”

On cue, Viola’s Joltik poked its head from behind her shoulder. It was so cute how tiny he was. “This is Khepri, and he’s the newest addition to my team. He actually just hatched out of his egg a few weeks ago. I think this trip will be good for him!”

“Oh well isn’t that a cute name, is there a special meaning behind it?” Bec asked curious.

“Nope, I read it somewhere and it just stuck as something cute. For all I know it’s derived from poo.” Viola said laughing.

Khepri didn’t take kindly and zapped Viola’s shoulder with a surprisingly strong electroshock, making Bec laugh hard. 

Bec grabbed her things and set off towards the front door to the gym with Zabuza following closely behind. With a few more grumbles for getting shocked, Viola followed along too.

As the girls walked out the front door of the gym, they were met by a young boy who was looking to have a battle. Viola locked the front doors and smiled at the boy, “Back already I see…”

“I’m ready this time I know I can win!”

Viola smiled and placed her hand on top of the boys head, “Like I told you yesterday, you have heart and your Pokémon are strong but you both lack focus. Me and my friend here are going to go on a short adventure together … so in the meantime I want you to actually think about what we went over yesterday. Train with your Pokémon and I promise you will be the first person I have a battle with when I get back.”

The boy looked down and started to pout.

“Now, now I won’t have any of that.” Viola said kneeling down. She kissed his cheek lightly and said again, “Go train and I promise we will battle again. If you train hard enough, I am sure you’ll be able to get your badge.”

Smiling and cheeks flushed, the boy took off running towards Route 4.

Viola giggled to herself and stood back up, “Ready?”

Bec smiled and nodded.

Heading towards the east side of town the girls quickly set off down Route 22.

“So, who was the boy.” Bec asked.

“He was one of the challengers that I got after you yesterday, his name is James. The poor guy didn’t do very well but it was good to see him still fired up like that.”

“Do you think he’ll be able to beat you next time?”

“I honestly don’t know, but I’m sure he will try his best no matter what.”

Bec smiled, “That’s good at least.”, after a long pause Bec asked, “How many challengers did you get yesterday.”

“Hmm… counting you I had 5 challengers total. Why do you ask?”

“Just curious is all, any chance an old man was one of the ones that challenged you?” Bec asked trying not to appear anxious.

“No there wasn’t, all the challengers were the usual preteen age. Why do you ask?”

“I met an old man on Route 4 as I was coming to Santalune City. He was kinda rude at first but after awhile we got to know each other better and we became friends, or rivals I guess would be a better word. His name is Otis.”

“No sorry, no one liked that showed up.”

Bec let the conversation drift off to simple talk between them. The two used the time to get to know one another better. After all they’ve done, it would be a shame to leave it with the little they knew.

Bec shared stories from back home in Johto, about her mom and her friends. She was going to talk about her dad as well but, for now, she left it as he passed away close to four years ago. Of course Viola showed sympathy for her loss, but it was obvious that Bec didn’t want to talk any further about it so she went on to share more about herself. She talked about her older sister, Alexa, and how they’ve always been very close. Bec learned that Alexa is 24 years old now, making her two years older than Viola. Her parents never had much to do with her or her sister. They provided food, clothing and a roof over their heads, but sadly that was it. Makes since that the girls would have a strong bond between them. When it came time for Alexa to have the opportunity to start her adventure, she decided to wait for her sister to come of age and the two girls set off together. Bec smiled big when she heard that, it was very touching, and it made her think of Steven and his sister. 

As the girls continued down the route an occasional trainer would run up and challenge the pair. Every time, Viola opted to give the battle to Bec and she simply watched with Kkepri. She would use Bec’s battles as dry runs for her Pokémon. Pointing out how they move, flaws in their stances or the executions in their attacks. Khepri was still young and Viola felt this would aid in experience far more than actual battles, at least for now. 

It was already well past noon and the girls decided to stop for a snack. Finding a nice spot under a large shade tree the girls folded out a large blanket that Viola brought and started to fix some sandwiches together. As the girls ate Zabuza ran off into the forest to find himself some berries, quickly coming back with a couple Sitrus Berries, a Figy Berry and a Mago Berry. Setting the four berries on the blanket he offered Khepri to have first pick.

“Awe how sweet is that, thank you Zabuza!” Viola said smiling. She brought her hand towards the blanket and Khepri walked down and looked at the four berries. At only four inches long the berries where close to his size. After inspecting each berry, Khepri passed on the Mago and Figy berries and started to nibble into one of the Sitrus berries. Zabuza smiled and happily took the Mago and Figy berries, secretly those where the ones he wanted, but he wasn’t going to be picky.

After lunch the girls watched as the Pokémon played with one another. Zabuza was being rather gentle and was pretending to be slow so that Khepri could chase him around. For his size and his age, he was surprisingly quick. 

Bec looked over at Viola, “What do ya say, shall we go?”

Viola was giggling as she watched the Pokémon play, she looked at the time on her phone and nodded. “Yes, let’s get going, we still have a few hours left before we have to worry about setting up camp.”

Bec smiled and quickly stood up, holding out her hands she offered to help Viola up. She smiled and accepted the offer, “Oh such a gentleman.”, she teased.

Bec laughed and then pushed Viola back to the ground, “Teach you to make light of me being nice.”

Viola scoffed and quickly stood up and chased Bec around the trunk of the large tree, “Wait till I get my hands on you!”

Bec giggled and stuck out her tongue in reply.

It took a couple laps around the tree, but Viola was able to finally catch Bec with a strong tackle. The girls landed on the blanket with a thud, Viola laying on top of Bec, one leg on either side. As the two girls laid there giggling, Viola leaned forward and gave Bec a passionate kiss. When Viola pulled away Bec looked up with longing eyes.

“Its to bad you’re not a guy, I’d definitely suck you off every day.”, Viola teased ruining the moment.

Bec shoved Viola off of her, “You’re such a pervert!”, she said laughing.

With the two of them back up they quickly put the blanket away and started back on the route before them.

Viola reached down and picked up Khepri while Zabuza jogged to be by Bec’s side. The group laughed and talked as they walked along the route together. After another hour, Viola was brave enough to ask Bec something a little more personal.”

“Bec, can I ask you something?”

“Of course, ask away!”, Bec replied cheerfully.

“Why are you so determined to have a Scyther on your team?”

Bec’s smile quickly faded away and she wasn’t sure if she was ready to answer. After a long pause she took a deep breath and said, “It’s because my daddy used to have one.”

“You mentioned him earlier, you said that he passed away.”

Bec nodded in response.

“Is your dad’s Scyther still around?”

Bec shook her head, “No they died together.”

Viola’s breath caught in her throat, she was not expecting that answer. “I’m so sorry, I’ll stop asking about it.”

“N- … no its okay, I don’t mind you asking. Just don’t be upset if I decide not to answer.”

“I don’t mind, you don’t have to answer at all if you don’t want to.”

There was an awkward pause between the girls after that and Viola decided to try and change the subject. When she finally had a thought, she was cut off by Bec.

“My dad used to be the Champion of the Kanto region a long time ago and his Scyther, Hayate was his name, was his prized Pokémon. Everyone used to say that his Scyther was like a bladed gust of wind, that you could never see it coming before you were split in two.”

Viola shivered at the thought, with both horror and excitement.

Bec continued, “I watched all of my dad’s title fights, but I only remember the last one which was between him and Red.”

Viola froze in her track instantly, now knowing exactly who Bec was talking about. “Your father was Ronin?!?” she yelled with surprise.

Bec stopped and turned to face Viola. With tears in her eyes she nodded, “Yes he was my daddy.”

Viola gawked at Bec, not able to believe what she was hearing, “But he was the greatest of all time, everyone regarded him as the best trainer there ever was. I watched that battle between him and Red, the whole world watch that battle!”

Bec smiled with pride. “He would say, ‘How can I be the best when some young punk beat me.’”, Bec said trying her best to mimic a deep manly voice.

Viola smiled, “I guess he may have had a point but still, even the fiercest of Pokémon would bow in his presence.”

Bec smiled and started to cry.

Viola watched the tears fall from her face and hit the ground. Rushing forward she wrapped Bec tightly in her arms, “No more … let’s not talk about this anymore!”

Bec nodded while fully embraced trying hard to hold back tears.

Viola looked around and found a grove surrounded by small trees not to far up the route. The day was getting late and it looked like a perfect spot to call camp for the night. The group walked slowly until they made it to their destination. Viola was going to try and have Bec relax while she set up camp, but the girl was too stubborn to sit still. Viola opted to accepting she help set up camp but that they shared the same tent tonight. 

Bec gave in and agreed to her terms, it would be easier to set up just the one tent anyways. 

When the tent was up Bec and Zabuza started to gather wood for the fire while Viola started to get the ingredients for dinner sorted out. Walking back to camp, Bec and Zabuza had a pile of logs and twigs, enough to keep a fire alive for many nights.

“Grab enough wood?” Viola asked in a sarcastic tone.

“Better then not having enough isn’t it?” Bec said sticking out her tongue, making Viola giggle.

While Viola prepped the food for diner, Bec started to work on the fire. When she got to the point of lighting the fire, she could her the, now distinct, sound of Viola’s camera. Leaning back so the she had all her weight on her knees Bec asked, “Can I help you?” in a playfully snotty tone.

Viola stuck out her tongue and motioned for Bec to come over.

Bec looked at her mischievously, “Hold on I’ll be right there.”, bending back over she continued to breath life into the fire she was trying to build until it was self-sustaining. Getting up she dusted the dirt off her knees and walked over to Viola. “Okay I’m here what’s up?” she asked curiously.

Viola handed her the camera and said, “Take a look.”

On the screen Bec could see her bent over working on the fire and behind her with a flushed face and hungry eyes was Zabuza, staring hard at her ass. Bec burst out laughing, “Zabuza you horny little shit, make yourself useful and stop staring at my ass!”

Zabuza shot up in attention and croaked in apology before he ran off in any direction he could, trying to find something to do. Both girls were now in tears from laughing so hard.

“I’m glad to see you smiling again, I am sorry for asking about something so painful earlier.”

Bec whipped the wetness from her eyes still giggling, “Don’t be! It was painful to talk about but now I feel like I am lighter. And I am happy that I feel safe enough to talk to you about all this.”

Viola leaned down and kissed the top of Bec’s head, “Not as happy as I am to hear you say that.”

Bec blushed and watched Viola walk away, towards the fire with a large pot in hand. She turned and grabbed the small table next to her that had the remaining ingredients and brought it over next to the fire. Viola set the pot in the middle of the fire and added a few more twigs and branches around it in order to keep it going. Turning she saw Bec bringing the other table, “Awe, thank you. Once you bring that over, can you get a few pots of water ready for washing up later?”

“Of course, no problem.” Bec replied as she set the tablet down next to Viola. 

Khepri jumped onto the table, eager to see what was on the table. Viola fought to try and keep him away making Bec giggle.

“Zabuza, I have a job for you! Where did you go?”

Poking his head out of the tent to see who called, he saw Bec walking his way. Shooting back in he quickly tried to finish setting up the inside of the tent. 

“What are you do-… oh my Zabuza look at you being so helpful!” Bec complimented when she saw the bedding was almost completely made. The floor of the tent was turned into a giant bed covered in blankets and sleeping bags. Zabuza boasted proudly at his little accomplishment hoping this would absolve him a little for getting caught earlier. Bec giggled and leaned into the tent, giving Zabuza a big kiss on his lips, “I guess ill forgive you then, but you still have to come help me get water.”

Zabuza blushed from the kiss and then flexed his arms showing he was ready to work.

The pair grabbed a couple large pots and walked to a small creek near camp. The water flowed slowly, and it took a bit for them to fill up the pots. As they were filling up their pots Bec squatted down and started to run her fingers through the water. The water was like ice against her skin, looking over at Zabuza she saw that he was still focus on filling his pot. Cupping her hands together she scooped some of the cold water and threw it at Zabuza. When the shivering water hit his back, he jumped up in shock, screaming, “FROOOOO!” Turning around sharply he saw Bec trying to hold in her laughter.

Glaring at his trainer he reached down and scooped some water for himself and lobbed it. The cold water landed on Bec’s neck and worked it way down the front of her shirt causing her to sharply inhale. Bec glared back, the battle was on and Water began flying in all directions as the two had a splash fight.

When the two came back into camp they were completely drenched and both freezing but they had large smiles on their faces. Viola looked at them dumbfounded for a moment and then asked with a giggle, “So who won??”

Both of them shot their hands in the air claiming victory, causing Viola to burst in laughter. “Okay, okay. Bec go get changed into something dry, Zabuza I would suggest you sit by the fire to warm up. Dinner will be ready soon.”

Zabuza happily lounged himself next to the fire.

Viola pored herself a bowl of hot stew. Reaching out for Khepri she waited until he was back on her shoulder before finding herself a seat next to the fire. 

As Bec came out of the tent in her long T-shirt and sweatpants, she could see everyone sitting by the fire. Zabuza was laying down enjoying the warmth and Viola was eating her bowl of stew. Grabbing herself a bowl she sat down by the fire as well, the warmth was so soothing after the cold was causing her to ache down to the bone. Looking over at Viola she asked, “Where did Khepri go?”

On cue he poked his little head up from Viola’s lap as if to say hi, making Bec giggle. “Teaching him early I see.”, she teased.

Khepri turned his little head to the side in confusion.

“Not even!” Viola snorted, “He’s been wondering around since I sat down.”

“Easy!” Bec laughed. Looking in Khepri’s direction she whispered, “Don’t worry when she’s ready to teach you, you’ll see why it’s the best spot to be.”

Khepri’s confused looked deepened still too innocent to catch on to Bec’s joke.

Both girls laughed and the night went on as they finished their dinner. 

Viola got up and took Bec’s bowl setting them on the table by the fire. Walking back over to Bec she sat down close to her and watched as she gazed in the fire lost in thought. Giving her a peck on the cheeks, Viola pulled Bec out of her trance. As if just realizing Viola was next to her she wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled herself closer snuggling into her.

“My dad would take me camping all the time when I was younger.” Bec said softly.

“Sounds like you two were very close.”

Bec nodded, “We were … mom used to call me his shadow cuz I always had to be right next to him.”

Viola giggled softly, “That’s very cute.”, Wrapping her own arm around Bec she held her letting her know she was safe.

Trying to find something familiar, Bec crawled into Violas lap. Facing her she had one leg on either side, straddling her. She wrapped her arms tightly around Viola’s torso and snuggled into her neck. “When the nights got cold we always cuddled by the fire like this, and we would just talk for hours.”

Embracing the little girl Viola said, “He was a lucky man to have you for a daughter.”

Bec nodded and smiled, lost in happy memories.

The girls held each other, both tremendously happy, when they started to feel something moving between them. Wedged between Bec’s pussy and Viola’s stomach was Khepri, seemingly trying desperately to get free. Bec couldn’t help but laugh and rose up a little so the poor little Pokémon could move away. He moved up to Viola’s chest and glanced back and forth between the two girls. Bec lowered herself back down into Violas lap still giggling. Viola couldn’t help but smile at the cute girl sitting in her lap. Lacing her fingers in her hair, Viola brought Bec’s lips to hers as she kissed her lovingly. 

The girls where kissing passionately when a high pitch chirp escaped from Bec lips. Leaning back to look at Bec she could see her body trembling and her face was deeply flushed. They could feel some movement between them and the girls quickly looked down to find Khepri trying to wedge himself between Bec’s legs.

Playfully glaring at Viola Bec said, “What happened to not teaching him early?!?”

“It can’t be helped, I guess. Boys will be boys after all.” Viola said sarcastically. “He could have at least let me enjoy the moment a little bit longer.”, she finished obviously pouting.

Bec leaned up and gave her one more juicy kiss and then said, “There will be plenty of moments…”, Bec started to rock her hips, “Besides this feels kinda good…” she added with lust laced in her voice.

Viola smirked and forced Bec to her feet, “I’d rather the moment end then let him take any of it from me.” She said frustrated with her Pokémon.

Laughing Bec turned to rouse Zabuza from his slumber. Turning back to Viola she took her hand. “Come on you two let’s go to bed.”

Viola gladly stood up and the group made their way to the tent. Crawling into the covers, Zabuza instantly called dips behind Bec wanting to spoon his trainer. Bec pulled Viola to her and pressed her face happily between Violas breasts. Viola brought her body as close as she could to Bec’s happily wedging, Khepri somewhere between the two.

The group quickly drifted off to sleep blissfully.


	11. Pleasant Surprise

Piercing through the small opening in the tents zip up door was a ray of light shining brightly into Viola’s face, ruining her slumber. She reached out to pull Bec close to her in a cuddle but when her hand only found empty blankets, she forced herself onto her elbow. Looking around she noticed that she was alone.

“Where did she go?...”, she wondered.

Forcing herself to sit up she started to feel some movement between her boobs. 

Looking down she saw Khepri poke his little head up, seemingly in an amazing mood.

With her wearing nothing but a snug bra, Khepri was quite warm and comfortable smushed between her boobs.

Viola giggled, “Spoiled brat, I’d be all cheerful too if I woke up on a boob mattress.”

Khepri snuggled cheerfully between his trainer’s boobs, giving off small shocks of happiness. The jolts were very stimulating, and her eyes began to roll as she purred, “Oh god that feels good…”

Khepri perked up when he heard his trainer praise him like that and snuggled again, giving her another jolt. “Oh fuck!” she said as her eyes rolled again, “Easy now big boy. I wanna find Bec.”, she said giggling. Looking down at him she continued, “I will definitely let you do it more. Right now, though, we should go find our friends.”

Khepri chirped happily and pointed one of his little arms at the opening to the tent.

“Did you see where they went??”

Khepri looked back up at his trainer and nodded quickly. Reaching into her bag she pulled out a loose-fitting white shirt and quickly slid on the shorts she had on yesterday. Bec’s bag was sitting right next to hers so she knew she could not be far. Heading outside Viola gazed around the campsite, she could see the dishes from last night were still out and the fire still had a few smoldering coals but there was no sign of Bec.

She could feel Khepri moving up and down between her boobs. Giggling, she pulled down on her collar and looked down at him, “You’re not very keen on listening this morning, are you?”

Poking his head up he quickly jabbed his little arms multiple times towards the north.

“Oohhh I see.” She started to laugh, “I thought you were being a little pervert.”

Khepri looked up at his trainer disgruntled and pointed his little arm again.

“Okay, okay I’ll go that way.”, Leaving him snuggled in her bosom, she headed north to the forest that hugged against route 21. As she got closer, she could hear the sounds of a battle. Worried Bec might be in trouble, she started to sprint.

“No Zabuza not like that! You have to hold it for a bit longer! Build up your strength and then in a mighty burst shoot forward!”

Zabuza tightened every muscle fiber in his legs and then all at once released the tension and shot forward, making a sharp whistle as his body pierced through the air.

“Ohhh very good!”, Bec cheered, “Now let’s work on your Aerial Ace!”

Hearing the sounds of heavy footsteps, Bec turned to see Viola running in her direction. “Well good morning sleepy head!”

“What’s going on?” Viola asked worried and out of breath.

“Me and Zabuza are training. I wanna make sure he is ready to battle a Scyther if we get lucky in finding them.” Bec said excitedly.

Viola collapsed onto the ground struggling to catch her breath, “Oh … is that all?”

“Did you think I was in trouble or something?” Bec asked with a mocking tone.

“Yes … as a … matter … of fact…” Viola said with a harsh tone still trying to catch her breath.

“Oh, my hero!!” Bec exclaimed posing as a fake damsel in distress.

Viola glared at her and proceeded to give her the finger, making Bec laugh hard. Bec turned so that her back was facing Viola and she spread her legs wide. Bending at the waist all the way until her torso was parallel to the ground causing the long t-shirt she had slept in to lift up enough to show the white panties she had on underneath. She looked over her shoulder and said, “Maybe later…”, teasing the ‘fuck you’ that Viola gave her in a literal sense. 

Viola blushed and looked away, “Humph”, she said trying to act unamused, but she still could not help but giggle at her sexy wit.

Bec smiled at the reaction she was able to get and rose back up, “Okay Zabuza, let’s get back to it! Show me an Aerial Ace!”

Looking around Viola decided to move to a nearby shade tree and watch Bec train with her Pokémon. 

An orb of white light appeared in each of Zabuza’s hands and then morphed into the shape of kunai knifes. Dashing forward he sliced deep into a tree gouging out two large chunks. Looking back at his trainer he could see her with her hand at her chin deep in thought. He slowly walked over to where she stood and waited for instruction.

“Hmmm … I want you to do it again, this time though I want you to really focus on the sharpness of your attack. Show me.”

Zabuza flexed his arms and turned to face another helpless tree. He quickly formed his kunai, and shot forward with blistering speed, again gouging two large trunks. Bec motioned for him to come back and he quickly obeyed. 

Viola watched, impressed by how thorough Bec was being with her Pokémon. Reluctantly wiggling out from between her cleavage, Khepri crawled out of Viola’s shirt to see why she has not moved for a while.

“There you are, I was starting to think you were going to stay there forever.”, Viola teased.

Khepri rubbed the back of his little head, slightly embarrassed.

Viola giggled, “No need to be embarrassed. If I didn’t like it, I wouldn’t have let you.”

Picking him up, she held him in her hand and pointed him towards Bec and Zabuza, “I was just watching those two at work.”

“Form another Aerial Ace for me, except this time I don’t want you to use it. Just form the blades in your hands.” Bec said in a curious tone.

Zabuza formed the kunai’s in his hands and presented them to his trainer.

Bec gently grab him by the wrist and using her thumb inspected the energy weapon in his hands. She ran her thumb along the edge of the blade all the way up to the tip, smiling big. Holding onto his wrist tighter she pressed her full palm against the blade and slid her hand down hard.

Zabuza’s face contorted with fear, only to be replaced with confusion when he saw his trainer laughing holding up her hand, not a scratch on it.

“You focused the tip into a perfect point, but the edges of your blade are still very dull.”, she said letting him go.

Zabuza gawked at the blade in his hands and then back at his trainer unsure of how she could so easily tell.

“Aerial Ace is a move that combines speed, precision and a razors edge. If lacking at any one of these three things the power is diminished by quite a lot. Right now, you have speed and you have precision, the edge is where you lack.”

Zabuza nodded his head furiously, fully engrossed in his trainer’s teachings. 

Looking from side to side Bec looked for a large rock that the pair could use to practice with. Seeing a large boulder a few yards away standing at over 10 feet tall, “That will do! Okay, follow me”, she said waiving her hand.

Standing in front of the boulder she turned to face Zabuza, “Okay, I want you to try and use your attack on this rock, focus really hard. When you are able to slice into without making it crack, your training will be complete!”

Zabuza focused on the target in front of him. Mustering as much strength as he could he launched his attack with blinding speed and connected hard into the rockface. When the dust settled Zabuza looked onto the boulder and his ego sank, a small scratch with many cracks splintering off was all he could muster.

Bec walked up behind him and kissed his neck, “You won’t succeed at everything your first try, keep going. Try your best and I will tell you when to stop.

Feeling his trainer’s lips on his neck, Zabuza was able to focus again as he started to work at the task laid before him.

Giggling Bec walked over to where Viola was sitting under the shade tree nearby. Planting herself down next to Viola she said in a cheerful voice, “I didn’t want to wake you this morning, but I am happy you are here now.”

Viola glanced over pretending to be irritable, “Mhmm…”

Bec looked over at her with a sly smile, “Are you pouting?”

Viola looked away pretending she couldn't hear Bec.

Bec scooched closer to Viola and started to rub against her side, “You can’t be all pouty with a sexy young girl rubbing against you.”, she stated in as cute a voice as she could muster.

Khepri moved from Viola’s hand and traveled up her arm to her shoulder in an attempt to get closer to Bec. When he was inches away of saying ‘Hi’, Viola shoved Bec hard making her fall over.

Bec laughed and quickly got back up, “Ugh, you’re so rude!”. She sat back up and pretended to ponder on a difficult thought. Acting like a light bulb went off in her head she said in a fake triumphant tone, “Oh … I know what’s wrong!”

Standing back up she walked over to the front of Viola. Using her foot, she started to move Viola’s legs so that they were more spread apart. Curious as to what she was getting at, Viola obliged to move until her legs were bent at the knees and spread as far apart as she could make them. Remaining on Viola’s shoulder, Khepri watched on with curious eyes.

Facing away from Viola, Bec moved in between her legs and lowered herself down until her ass was firmly resting against Viola’s pelvis. Looking over her shoulder she began to grind her ass against Viola’s lap, “I suppose you want your reward for coming to my rescue.”, she said in an innocent voice.

Viola kept her act going and pretended to be unamused, Khepri on the other hand was watching with large eyes, not sure what he was looking at but thoroughly loving it. 

Seeing that Khepri was finding this little act enjoyable Bec decided to change her approach. Leaning forward she put her hands on the ground and pushed back so that her ass was pushing harder against Viola’s pelvis. 

Viola loved the site of Bec in this position and she was unable to prevent her body from shuddering with excitement. As Bec’s hips continued to roll, Viola was taken by surprise from the feeling of her shorts wedging into her pussy and pulling against her clit forcing her to let out a lustful moan.

Bec smiled proudly and looked back over her shoulder to see that Viola’s eyes were permanently fixed on her ass. She continued to roll her hips loving how fast she was turning her friend on. She let Viola enjoy the moment a few minutes more before she stood back up, causing Viola to give a disgruntled groan. Bec turned as she walked away, “Don’t get mad, I have to go check on Zabuza.”, she said giggling at Viola’s obvious frustration. Skipping away, Bec went back to her Pokémon.

“Damn tease …” Viola grumbled. As she watched Bec leave, she started to feel something poking into the top of her shoulder. Looking over she saw Khepri was dry humping her. She tried to hold in her laughter but failed miserably, snapping Khepri out of his trance. His whole body turned red with embarrassment and he quickly jumped off his trainer’s shoulder to get away. Catching him midair, “Gotcha you little pervert!”, Viola said as she held onto him tightly.

Khepri struggled in her grasp and then slowly slumped when it became apparent that he could not break free.

Viola brought him closer to his face and smiled devilishly at him, “Did you enjoy watching that?”

At first, Khepri stared into his trainer’s eyes, not sure what he should say. Unable to handle the awkward silence he slowly nodded his head.

Viola giggled and scooched herself so that her back was against the tree, setting Khepri down on her knee. Folding her leg so that they were more eye to eye she asked, “So what did you like about it?”

Khepri was so shy and full of embarrassment he was struggling to find the courage to answer such a question. Looking up at his trainer, she had such rosy cheeks that he thought maybe she was a little embarrassed too. Lifting his little arm, he pointed it at Viola.

“You liked me??” Viola giggled, “What about me?” she asked curiously.

Khepri chirped “-Tik” and motioned with his hand to and from his mouth.

“You liked the sounds I was making??, she asked blushing wanting to clarify.

Khepri nodded slowly.

Viola smiled lustfully, “You know … you could probably get me to make those sounds too?”, she said blushing with embarrassment.

Khepri looked up at his trainer with slight confusion on his face making Viola giggle, “You heard me…”

Slowly Khepri started to walk town Viola’s thighs. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do but he really wanted to hear her sounds again and he knew he couldn’t do that on her knee.

Smiling shily, Viola spread her legs creating a slight gap between the hem of her shorts and her pale white leg. Fixated on the shadow beneath her shorts Khepri continued to walk down her leg until he slipped into her shorts, sending shivers of excitement down her spine. 

Viola’s wet pussy was creating a hunger in Khepri that he never experienced before and without thinking he started to lap up her juices as he crept down her thigh until he was finally at the source. Wanting more of her flavor he started to burrow into her pussy causing Viola to purr with pleasure. Sensing he was pleasing his trainer, he started to grow in excitement, emitting small shocks. Viola’s voice got stuck in her throat and her eyes started to roll as her mind started to go blank. Khepri could feel her pussy starting to pulsate messaging his entire body as he was fully buried inside of her now. Loving the feeling of his full body being massaged the small shocks started to quicken in frequency and Viola was not able to hold her orgasm back as it hit her like a train sending violent shivers running throughout her entire body.

After her body finally came down from its high, Viola collapsed against the tree smiling ear to ear. She had found a Pokémon that could act as her own personal vibrator. “Fuck … that was … amazing!” she said in between gasps.

\---

After reaching Zabuza, Bec looked back to see Viola was lazily lumped against the shade tree unaware of how exhausted she was after being brought to such a rough orgasm so quickly. Thinking she had little to no effect on her friend she decided to turn her full attention to Zabuza and after another hour of training she was confident that he was ready to battle a Scyther.

Giving Zabuza a big hug for his hard work Bec turned and looked over at the tree to find that Viola was gone. “Hmm … maybe she had already gone back to camp”, she thought. Looking at Zabuza she asked, “You ready to go back to camp little man?”, Zabuza smiled at his trainer and nodded sluggishly, tired from all his hard work. Bec smiled and took his hand as she started to walk back to camp.

Walking back into camp, Bec could see that Viola had already finished packing away most of their gear. “I’m sorry Viola, I didn’t mean for you to do all the packing yourself…”

Viola stood up and smiled, “It’s okay I really don’t mind, I figured this would let us get back on the road as soon as you got back. Plus, the river isn’t much farther now.”

Bec jumped up and down giddily excited that she is now so close to getting her own Scyther. Viola smiled at how cute Bec was being and with a hard swing tossed Bec’s bag at her, catching her by surprise. “Hurry up and get changed.” Viola said with a devilish grin. Bec looked around and realized why Viola actually packed everything up.

“But someone might see…” Bec said in a shy voice.

“Consider it punishment for teasing me.” Viola taunted, sticking out her tongue.

Bec shortly glared at her friend and then in a reluctant grunt and rosy cheeks she started to slowly undress. When she was completely naked, she started looking through her bag when she could here the sound of people not to far away. Panicking she quickly pulled out a pair of pink panties and a short black dress and threw them on as fast as she could, causing Viola to laugh hard. Glaring at her friend Bec threw her bag over her shoulder and started to walk through the trees and back towards Route 22. Viola quickly grab her bag as well as Zabuza’s hand and quickly followed after Bec. Zabuza was still in a trance from watching his trainer so Viola had to drag him along until they caught up.

“You’re not really mad at me, are you?” Viola said in a giggle.

Bec glared up at her friend and in a reluctant sigh she said, “No…. I suppose not…. I did kind of deserve it…”

Viola leaned down and kissed the top of Bec’s head making her blush, “Good!”

Getting back on the Route, Bec saw a woman with three young boys by her side all laughing and jumping along. Bec smiled at the sweet sight and wondered if their voices were the ones that scared her. The thought of something as innocent as them scaring her made her giggle.

After a short while of walking the girls made their way over a large hill and a large river cove came into view, causing Bec’s eyes to widen from the beauty. With no warning, Viola took off running towards the series of docks on the edge of the river, “Hurry up slow poke, your Scyther is waiting for you!”

With a big smile Bec chased after Viola and the girls raced down the hill all the way to the waters edge. Both girls were out of breath both from the run and their uncontrollable laughter. After a couple minuets, Viola grabbed Bec’s hand and lead her to along the one of the docks and to her boat. It was about 30 feet long and had a wide sitting area with a huge bench that wrapped the back corner on the left side and another separate bench much smaller on the right side leaving the very front completely open with just a decorative rail. It was a boat that was meant for a comfortable ride and easy to have few from any angle, perfect for a photographer.

Back on the river’s shore Bec could hear the voice of a woman yelling loudly, “What do you mean it will cost 500 for a ferry ride across the river?!?”. Standing on her tiptoes Bec tried hard to see who it was and she found that it was the woman she saw on the rout with three young boys. “I can’t afford that!”

“Sorry ma’am, either pay the ferry or take the Routes and loop back around to get to Snowbelle City”

Bec quickly turned to Viola and asked, “You think we should offer her a ride?”

Viola looked at Bec and then at the woman on the shore. Smiling sweetly Viola stepped off the boat and walked towards the woman. “Excuse me, ma’am… Me and my friend are taking a trip to Route 21, and we would be happy to give you a ride.”

The woman turned to face Viola and was so very relieved, “Oh thank you so much!”. Not realizing at first who she was and then quacked like a little girl when she recognized Viola. “Your Viola! The gym leader!”, instantly her three boys came running up to Viola trying hard to be the first one in the bunch to say hello.

Viola giggled and said again, “Like I said I really don’t mind helping you out”

“Yes, thank you so very much,”

And with that the group walked towards Viola’s boat and they all climbed in, soon after they were out on the river slowly making their way towards Route 21. Bec watched the three boys run back and forth across the deck pointing every which way at a Pokémon they saw. All three boys had dark black hair; Tim, the oldest at 8 had hazel eyes. Whereas John and Jake, who was 6 and 5, both had grey eyes like their mother. Soon all three boys were talking to Bec and it became clear really quick that all of them had a huge crush on her making both Viola and the boys mom giggle at how bad they were at trying to flirt.

After a couple hours the boys finally settled down and their little family was resting on the small bench on the right side of the boat and Bec was in the back corner sitting on the curved bench next to Viola. Looking over the steering wheel, Viola checked to see if the family was asleep before she walked over to Bec. The waters are calm along this river, so she had no worries about needing to steer the boat at the moment. Besides, there was something that she wanted to try that was far more important. Walking up to Bec she grabbed her hands and lifter her up off the bench before taking her spot and pulling Bec down onto her lap. Bec did nothing to resist and when she found herself on Violas lap, she sank into her pushing her back into Viola’s chest.

Tracing her fingernails lightly against Bec’s thigh Viola whispered into her ear, “Don’t make a sound.”

Bec’s heart started to race as she felt Viola’s fingers glide up her thigh slowly lifting up her dress. Her eyes darted to the resting family and she opened her mouth about to tell Viola to stop. But before she could Viola brought up her hand and covered Bec’s mouth. “I said not to make a sound, didn’t I?”, Viola teased loving how she was dominating Bec. Bec shook her head instead trying to tell Viola what she was thinking but she was replied with Viola gently licking her neck and nibbling her ear. Soon Bec’s mind started to drift and her resistance started to fade. Loosing up her hand Viola removed her hand from Bec’s lips and started to gently push two of her fingers into Bec’s mouth. She looked across the boat again to make sure they were still asleep. Here Bec was across from a random family of people she does not know getting finger in the mouth by a Gym leader, she thought she should feel some ounce of shame but all she could feel was excitement and happiness. 

Viola pushed her fingers deep into Bec’s mouth and then slowly pulled them out glistening with Bec’s saliva. With one hand she moved Bec’s panties aside and shoved the same two fingers into her friend and started to finger fuck her. Bec’s mind was completely blank, lost in the lust and pleasure she was having when she heard Viola say something to Khepri. Bec felt Viola’s fingers pull out of her only to be replaced by something slightly bigger burrowing into her. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Viola’s legs wrapping around hers and could feel one of Viola’s arms wrapping around her waist and the other putting a hand firmly against her mouth.

Viola could feel Bec’s heart start to quicken, “It’s okay don’t be afraid, me and Khepri were planning this from the start. You are going to love this, but I am going to need to hold you and do try not to make a sound.”

Bec looked up at Viola with confused eyes but when she saw Viola’s filled with love and lust she began to relax and wait for what was to come.

“Now Khepri.” Viola said in a low voice.

Instantly Bec’s whole body tensed up and began to shake as a hurricane of an orgasm was crashing down on her. She could not understand the feeling of what was going on in her pussy, but she was cumming so hard and so fast she had no way of making her brain think about anything else besides wanting more.

Bec was doing good about keeping her voice but she could not stop every chirp from leaving her lips. After her third orgasm hit just a few minuets later Tim started to stir awake. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw Bec sitting in Viola’s lap and her hips rolling hard and her body shaking. He did not move a muscle just watched as this beautiful girl was having an orgasm after orgasm just a few feet away. Eventually Viola saw the young boy was watching and only smiled back at him. He was terrified at being caught at first but when he saw Viola did not get mad, he continued to watch, eyes locked on Bec. 

After a grueling thirty minuets of pleasure, Viola reached down and pulled out a completely drenched Khepri from Bec’s pussy and set him aside. With how much of Bec’s fluid he drank he looked more like a small ball then a Pokémon, which caused Viola to laugh. Standing up, lifting Bec up with her; she slowly turned and laid a comatose Bec down on the bench. Pulling a blanked from a drawer just under her she covered up and let her rest. Turning back around she slowly walked over Tim and knelt in front of him. “Did you like what you saw?”, she asked.

Tim simply nodded in reply.

Viola smiled sweetly, “This is our little secret okay?”

Tim nodded again.

Viola giggled, “Maybe when you become a trainer, we can play like that too.”

Tim blushed deeply.

Viola smiled and walked back behind the steering wheel, taking the group to Route 21.


	12. Her Wrath

Bec jolted awake as Viola docked the boat. Her vision was blurry, and she was struggling to comprehend what was going on through her grogginess.

“Goodbye Viola, I can’t thank you enough!”, Bec faintly heard the mother of whom they gave a ride to.

Bec slowly sat up and looked at Viola giving a hug to the mother and then giving a sweet kiss on Tim’s cheek making him blush and his mother laugh. The boy noticed that Bec was awake and shyly waived goodbye, Bec mimicking the boy with a weak smile.

“Is she going to be okay?” the mother asked.

Viola turned and looked at her friend, “I think she will be okay, probably just some motion sickness. I’m sure she’ll feel better with solid ground under her feet.” She finished with a giggle.

The mother waived goodbye to Bec and turned, walking away with her three sweet boys. Viola watched as the family walked away until they reached the end of the dock before turning around and walking over to Bec.

“How are you feeling?”, Viola asked.

“Drained of everything.”

Viola could not help but laugh. She walked over and grabbed her camera showing Bec the picture of Khepri bloated up full to the brim off of Bec’s juices. “This is what the little guy looked like when I pulled him out.”, she said with a strong giggle.

Bec looked at the picture and just saw a little yellow fuzzy ball, and instantly burst into laughter.

“It’s an intense feeling isn’t it? I found this out when we were watching you and Zabuza training.”

Bec finally got herself to stop laughing and tried to compose herself into a more series tone, “Just to be clear I don’t think that was a smart move doing that in front of that family even if they were asleep.”

“I suppose I couldn’t help myself, are you telling me that you wish I hadn’t?” Viola challenged.

“N-No… I did not say that…. I did enjoy it….” Bec trailed off. “But! It was still a stupid move!”, she said wanting to finish strongly.

Seeing through her ruse, Viola simply opted to let Bec win. “Okay, okay you win. I was wrong buuuuttttttttt” she started to tease with a devilishly happy grin, “you did enjoy it so you are as much a pervert as me.”

Bec blushed and whipped her head to the side, “You’re not wrong…” she said in a grumbled whisper.

Viola simply smiled and offered her friend a hand up. Both girls gathered their things and made their way down the dock with Zabuza closely in tail.

As he followed the girls, he walked with his head low. Through the whole boat ride, he watched his master being used and it gave him so much please in doing so, which scared the young Pokémon. At one point the amount of pleasure Bec was getting was contorting her face such that she almost looked to be in pain. He loved his master so very much and he should not have been so turned on in seeing her in such a way, but to his sadness he was. And worst of all he had no way to say any of this to her. While he can understand her words, he knew she was not able to understand his. So, for now he walked along behind the girls, thoughts lost.

Pulling out her phone Viola brought up a map of the area, “The Scyther nest in three major areas, here, here, and here” she said pointing out three distinct locations along Route 2. “We might be in trouble if we just waltz into their home so I wouldn’t suggest that just yet. However, on the north end of the route there is a large lake that many Scyther visit often. It’s a challenging ground for them where all the Scyther in the region try to make a name for themselves amongst the three nests.”

Bec nodded along focusing hard on everything Viola was saying. This is why she wanted Viola to come along. “So, we are going to head straight for the lake just up north from here?”

Viola looked down at Bec and smiled, “Yep, that’s correct. So how are you going to pick the Scyther to challenge?”

Bec looked down and scanned hard through her memories until she landed on one with her dad.

_‘Sweetie come here I want to show you something.’ Bec ran as fast as she could up to her dad, and he grabbed her and spun her around making her giggle and then held her in his arms. ‘Momma tells me that you want to have a Scyther one day too, is that true?’_

_‘Yes daddy!’ Bec replied in her childish voice._

_‘Well then I need to teach you something.’ Ronin said walking up to his Syther, Hayate. ‘One thing most people don’t recognize is that they are an honorable race of Pokémon. They respond to strength and power, but if it is ever unrefined or chaotic, they will consider that individual an enemy, an unworthy.’_

_Bec listened intently but did not really understand what her dad was telling her, she was still to young to understand such things. But when her dad talked in his deep soothing tone, even if she could not understand she was focused on every word he said._

_Another trait Scyther’s respond to is bravery. Even though they have essentially swords for arms, they are not evil creatures or every wish to cause unwarranted harm. If they are challenged, they will respond but their first strike is never to kill, only to initiate a battle, at least amongst to their own kind. And oddly enough to trainers looking to claim one of them. Ronin set his daughter down just 30 yards away from Hayate and while facing her placed his hand firmly against her small chest. ‘You have to have a strong heart and be brave, that’s how you catch a Scyther.’ He turned his daughter around so that she was facing Hayate. ‘Don’t be afraid sweetie… NOW HAYATE!!’ Ronin roared putting Bec on edge instantly._

_With a blink of an eye Hayate burst forward, his body slicing through the air making a sharp hiss as he bared down on young Bec. With a thunderous crack, Hayate suddenly appeared in front of Bec as if from no where and brought one of his sharp scythes down hard on young Bec’s neck._

_When the dust cleared, Hayate’s scythe was a millimeter away from the skin on Bec’s neck. Looking up him she smiled big holding up her arms wanting to give him a hug. Hayate fell to the floor and safely wrapped his arms around the young girl._

_Ronin walked up to the two and wrapped them both in his. ‘Well done my girl!’_

Smiling she looked back up at Viola and said, “I wont show fear when they try to cut me.”

Viola looked down at Bec confused. Although she loves the Scyther race of Pokemon she has never been able to catch one herself, they are made differently then from other bug Pokémon.

As the girls and Zabuza continued north, soon the lake slowly came into view and Bec could feel her heart pounding with anxiety. Just a few yards away from the lake was a field of flowers that had many benches in and around it. Bec grabbed Zabuza’s hand and made a bee line for the first bench she could find. Both of them out of breath, Bec quickly sat Zabuza down so that she could explain to him her plan.

Viola was still walking down the route, not in any rush, just smiling at Bec’s excitement. “It never gets old watching a new trainer about to catch their first Pokémon in the wild.”, she said to herself remembering the old days when she was younger.

“Zabuza I need you to listen I am going to face the Scyther first and I am going to do it alone”, Bec started to explain. Zabuza’s head fell, with his head lost in pity what he thought she was telling him was that she did not want him anymore. Bec instantly felt that Zabuza was deeply troubled and put her explanation on hold. “Zabuza, what’s wrong?” she asked with worry in her voice, but he only kept his head low. Putting her hands on his cheeks she lifted his head and looked him in the eye and smiled sweetly, “Tell me what’s wrong my man.”

Tears swelled in his eyes and burst trying to tell her his feelings, talking sporadically in his voice and pointing repeatedly at Viola, and at Bec, and at himself. Bec did her best to follow along but she could not understand his words, but she could begin to understand his feelings. Their connection was growing stronger and stronger, she new a good trainer did not need to use words, that they can communicate through feelings alone. And she was now able to start understanding his.

Bec smiled shyly, “Stop, stop, stop …. Its okay…” 

Zabuza stopped and looked at his trainer with saddened eyes.

“I enjoyed what Viola did to me, even though I don’t approve of it, I did enjoy it. And if you enjoyed watching me being used like that then it makes me happy to hear that. Me and Viola are friends so because it was with her, I can enjoy being treated like that. If someone else came along, if a stranger did that to me”, Bec placed her hand firmly on his chest, above his heart. “I know without a doubt you would save me; I know you love me, and I trust you will always protect me. So you don’t have anything to be sad about okay?”

Feeling like a mountain was lifted of the young Pokémon’s shoulder he beamed lovingly at his trainer and threw his arms around her.

“There we go, that’s my little man.” She pushed him back and looked at him again, “Now tell me,” she started blushing deeply and with a sly smile, “did you cum from watching me?”

Making Zabuza blush just as deep as his trainer her reluctantly shook his head.

Bec smiled big with lust, “Well then, if you work with me on this and we catch a Scyther, tonight I will let you use me.”

Zabuza was starting to get hard just thinking about it but before he could get lost in that thought, Bec flicked the tip of his cock hard causing him to croak in pain. “No, no, you have to help me first little man.” Bec said with a hard giggle.

Just as Viola walked up to the bench, Bec stood up and looked back at her. “Looks like me and my little man have our plan all set!”

Viola smiled but before she could ask what it was, Bec cut her off, “No matter what happens, I need you to not interfere. Do you understand?”

Viola was taken aback by Bec’s assertiveness to the point of intimidation. She nodded her head and simply decided to follow along in silence and watch what was about to come.

Bec turned and looked at Zabuza, “Are you ready for this?”

Zubuza nodded firmly.

\-----

Walking up to the lake just 100 yards away Bec could see swarm of Scyther around the lake, pushing close to 70 in total. The three nests that Viola spoke of must be much larger than Bec had originally thought. Right now, she needed to pick a Scyther in the bunch but with so many Bec was not at all sure which one to go after.

Off in the distance Bec heard the cry of a Scyther in pain. Quickly jerking her eyes in the direction, the sound came from Bec saw one Scyther that appeared to be much larger than the rest. On the ground in front of him was another Scyther with a stature completely opposite to him. She watched the pair for awhile and from what she could tell the small one accidently crossed a line with the larger one and was now being made an example of. He had already taken a few hits but surprisingly after each and every hit, he would still force himself to his feet. 

Bec smiled to herself and quickly rose to her feet, “He’s the one…”

Bec made her way through the crowed of Scyther walking amongst them just as her dad explained making sure not to accidently challenge any in the group. When she was standing firmly behind the large Scyther she took in as deep of a breath as she could and with as mighty of a roar the little girl could muster, “I CHALLENGE YOU!”

The large Scyther stopped in his tracks and slowly turned to see a young female trainer standing firm, without fear. His heart raced with excitement; he had waited so long for a trainer as deserving as she appeared to be. With a sharp burst of speed he raced towards the girl and brought his right arm down hard towards her neck and just like Hayate did all those years ago he stopped a millimeter from the flesh on her neck. She looked up at the large Pokémon and smiled devilishly. This was it, this was the trainer he had been waiting for, such tenacity and without any fear, his heart was pounding with pride.

“Not you.” Bec stated never teetering her eyes from his.

The large Scyther looked down with surprise and disgust, he could not have heard her correctly.

“I said not you. No move.”

With a burst of blinding rage, he attacked Bec with every intent to kill.

“Now Zabuza!” Bec roared.

With a thunderous crack the large Scyther was sent flying from a Water Pulse sent seemingly from nowhere. Pulling himself up to his feet the large Scyther looked back at the female trainer and saw that she was now accombanied by a Frogadier.

Turning her back to the Scyther she was now facing the smaller one standing on wobbling legs. The large Scyther still blinded by rage rush forward at Bec but again was stopped by Zabuza this time with a flurry of strikes with his Aerial Ace. Now firmly defeated the large Scyther slumped away in shame. Bec took a large step forward towards the small Scyther and said again, “I challenge you.”

The small Scyther had already seen her fierceness and her bravery, he did not see a need to test her again. Zabuza walked forward slowly taking his place at Bec’s right hand side. “Can you fight even with your injuries?”

Scyther scoffed at the comment, taking it as an insult.

“Very good, then don’t expect my Zabuza to hold back.” Bec said with a proud smile. “Zabuza … Aerial Ace!”

Zabuza burst forward, his Kunai in hands and Scyther took the attack head on sending sparks through the air. In a flash the pair disappeared and were now sending sparks flying in random locations around the field, moving so fast even Bec was struggling to keep her eyes on them.

“Zabuza lure him in!”

Zabuza seemed to change is stance and work more on the defensive enticing Scyther to attack without thinking his shots through.

“Launch it now!”

Seeming to fall down, dodging the scissoring scythes within an inch. Scyther stumbled forward because of this and while laying on the ground, Zabuza had a perfect shot. Forcing as much water into his hands as he could he launched a devastating Water Pulse at Scythers torso, launching him into the air.

Bec ran up to her Pokémon as fast as she could pulling out a Pokéball at the same time. As soon as Scyther hit the ground she lobbed the ball hard and fast at him. Once it made contact, his body began to glow red and he quickly disappeared into the ball. Bec watch in silence until the ball made that notable ding indicating that she was successful, and then she burst into a scream, “YEEESSSSSSSS!”

Knowing that she needed leave the swarm calmly but quickly, Bec collected herself and made her way away from the Pokémon. Once she was far enough away from them Bec could not contain herself anymore and started jumping up and down, very giddy at her accomplishment. Taking off in a sprint she made her way back over to Viola to give her the good news.

“Viola! Viola! I did it I caught a Scyther!” Bec cheered.

“Well, well I am impressed.” Viola said having watched what transpired. “How about we make our way back to the docks then, I believe there was a Pokémon center near there.”

“Yes, that’s a great idea!”, Looking behind her, she could see Zabuza walking slowly with a small limp. Running back towards him she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him repeatedly, saying thank you over and over again, causing her little man to beam with pride. When she was done with the flurry of kisses she stood back and pulled out Zabuza’s Pokéball, “For now how about you rest in your ball?”. Zabuza smiled and nodded to his trainer, in a bright red flash Zabuza was now gone, taking the rest he very much deserved.

It did not take long for the girls to make it to the Pokémon Center. When they arrived Bec handed nurse Joy her Pokémon and made a reservation for one of the free rooms. Having just caught a new Pokémon Bec wanted to have a room to herself, which Viola did not mind doing, it would give her time to spend with her own. Just like with the Pokemon Center in Santalune City, it was equipped with a large bath house instead of in room showers.

Viola opted to go to the bath house first whereas Bec decided to set up her room. It would be one less thing to worry about once she was relaxed after a long hot bath. Just as Bec finished unloading her bag she was greeted with a knock at her door. Opening it up she saw nurse Joy’s Audino at her door holding a tray that had Zabuza’s Pokéball on it. Taking it into her hand Bec asked, “Is my Scyther still being cared for?”

The Audino replied with a simple nod.

Bec smiled and said thank you and watched as the Audino walked down the hall back to its master.

As she shut her door, she summoned Zabuza out of his Pokéball and in a white flash Zabuza appeared stretching out happy to be free from his ball. Bec walked up to him and hugged him tightly, “Thank you again little man.”

As she held him, she started to notice something poking her leg, looking down she could see Zabuza’s cock hard as a rock and pulsating with anxious lust. “Must you be so horny all the time?”, she couldn’t help but giggle but then again, she did give him a promise. She playfully pushed him hard so that he ended up falling on the edge of the bed. Kneeling in front of him she took his hard cock into her mouth and started to suck of her Pokémon making him croak deeply. Bec loved the feeling of his silky-smooth skin against her lips and his pulsating member kissing the back of her throat. She continued to service him until she felt two small hands pressing against the back of her head. She couldn’t help but smile internally, she knew what he was wanting to do. Pulling her mouth away from his cock she looked up at him and ask for him to stand on the edge of the bed. Stay knelt on her knees she straightened her back making it so that Zabuza’s cock and her mouth were almost inline. Rubbing her hands along Zabuza’s legs she had him bend his knees just enough so that her mouth and his cock lined up perfectly. Placing her hands by her side she angled her eyes up up towards him showing a hint of fear, lust but mostly excitement. She opened her mouth ever so slightly and waited, as if obediently.

Zabuza placed his hands on the back of Bec’s head and slowly penetrated her mouth until her nose was pressed firmly against his pelvis. Then as if using a simple onahole he started to move her head back and forth, each time pressing her face firmly against his pelvis wanting to reach as far down her throat as he could. Every time his cock kissed the back of her throat, she would moan from the inability to breath sending orgasmic vibrations down Zabuza’s shaft. Lost in lust and uncontrolled, Zabuza moved faster and faster slamming is cock into Bec’s small, warm mouth. All the while she kept her hands at her side, obediently. 

The sensation was to much for Zaubuza to continue his assault on Bec’s mouth, he could feel his orgasm rushing in on him. When it hit, he looked down at his master, watching her cheeks fill up as he came inside her mouth, emptying every ounce of sperm he had. It always surprised Bec how much sperm Zabuza was able to make but even after swallowing three times her mouth was still full, with more still spewing in.

When the flood gates finally closed Zabuza collapsed on the edge of the bed, desperately trying to catch his breath. Bec lifted herself up and started to clean the remaining bits of cum from around Zabuza’s cock using her cum, making him croak as if purring. The blissful sensation ended abruptly as Bec quickly sank her teeth into the flesh of Zabuza’s cock and with a free hand she began to strangle his balls with a tight grip. Jerking his head up to see why this was happening he saw Bec looking up at him with assertive, disdain eyes, causing Zabuza’s heart to jump into his throat. Removing her fangs from his flesh Bec said, “Best not forget which one of us is the master…. You can use me as you wish only by my allowing it, never on your desire.”

Zabuza nodded furiously wanting not to unleash any more of her wrath. Bec smiled lovingly and gently released her strangled hold continuing to clean her Pokémon with her tongue. Zabuza collapsed again and purred not just from the pleasure of her tongue but the unexpected rush of demanding master.

\-----

Sitting in the scalding water relaxing from the feeling of all her aches melting away Bec watched as Zabuza splashed around happy to be in a pool of water.

“Don’t do to much or you’ll overheat!” Bec said with a motherly tone.

Zabuza looked over at his master and playfully rolled his eyes, continuing to play in the hot water.

Bec giggled and simply let Zabuza play, it his problem if he overheats now. Leaning back, she let her thoughts trail to what happened in the bedroom. Just a handful of days ago she was on Route 4 and skittish at the thought of being with her Pokémon. Now here she was openly letting herself be used by him, all the while still owning him. Then her thoughts trailed off to Viola and how much she has done with her, and how much she has changed by being around her. Bec smiled, thinking to herself, ‘If this is only the beginning of my adventure, I have no idea what comes next.’ Bec couldn’t help but feel an abundance of happiness on where her life was going as well as a surge of excitement to what may come next.

Hearing faint footsteps Bec turned her head to see that two new trainers were entering the bath house, making it so Bec was no longer alone. Both trainers were boys, seeming to be about 12 years of age. They were arguing about which one of their Pokémon was better than the others, paying no attention to Bec being in the room. However, when the bickering ended and they noticed Bec, they shyly ran to the other end of the bath house, causing Bec to laugh.

‘I guess not all boys wanna see a naked girl.’, Bec thought to herself. With that old man Otis wandered into her mind, making her face flush. ‘He wouldn’t have run away…’ she continued to think. Closing her eyes, she thought of the last time she was in a bath house. Straddling Otis’ lap, running her hands up and down his large, thick shaft. Her pussy started to ache from the memory, finding herself wishing she could play with the old man again. 

A loud and sudden noise from across the room snapped Bec out of her trance. Quickly looking around she noticed that one of the boys tripped over his soap bucket and the other was clenching his stomach from laughing so hard. Shaking her head in frustration Bec tried to go back to the memory of Otis, but the moment was lost. Even so, her pussy was aching for attention. Looking over to the sound of splashing, Bec got a lustful idea.

‘Zabuza, come here.’

Looking over at his trainer he quickly made his way to here to see what she wanted.

Smiling lustfully, “I want you to make me cum.”, she whispered.

Zabuza looked at her in disbelief and then over to the two boy trainers.

“Its okay, I’ll be quiet. If you stay underwater and use your tongue no one will notice.”

Zabuza returned Bec’s lustful smile with his own and slowly sank below the water line.

Laying her head against the edge of the large bath, Bec allowed herself to focus only on her Pokémon. At first, she was in disbelieve with the sensation, going from her clit, along her slit, brushing against her asshole and even wedging itself between her as cheeks. Zabuza’s tongue was much longer and even girthier than his penis and right now he was lavishing her with it. Teasing her clit against its rough texture, toying with her ass as he glided against her hole and pushed between the cleft of her ass cheeks. Zabuza continued this motion putting Bec into a lustful heaven she didn’t know existed. When Zabuza pushed against the entrance of her pussy, Bec could not help but release a lustful moan. She quickly looked over to the two boys and noticed that they were still preoccupied. Relieved she bit her lip and slipped back into her lustful heaven. Zabuza pumped his tongue in and out of his trainer, pushing deeper into her with every thrust. On the final thrust Zabuza bush deep enough to come in contact with Bec’s cervix, pushing hard against it. As soon as Bec felt this sensation her pussy clamped down against Zauza’s tongue and she bit her lip even harder, drawing blood. 

Her electrifying orgasm lasted for a few seconds until she collapsed, limp and exhausted. When her pussy finally relaxed Zabuza removed is tongue from her causing Bec to shiver in pleasure. It took her a couple minuets to recover but as soon as she did, she stood on wobbly legs and stepped out of the bath, wrapping herself in her towel. Looking over at the two boys, she did notice that one of them was trying to spy but failing at it. When he locked eyes with Bec he quickly turned away, afraid of her response. Giggling she turned away and walked out of the bath house, very satisfied.

The two walked into her room and collapsed on the bed laughing at each other for what they did. Looking up Bec noticed that there was a try with a Pokéball. Quickly getting up she grabbed it and held it close to her as if cradling a baby. 

Pressing the center button she held out her hand as the Pokéball burst open and with a bright white light, Scyther appeared before her. Smiling she carefully eyed every inch of him, causing him to become filled with nerves.

‘Why is she inspecting me so intently?’, he thought to himself. ‘Am I no longer appealing to her? Am I no longer good enough?’

Between the two of them Bec was the taller one. Being 4’9” herself she towered over his 3’11’ height. He is significantly smaller than any normal Scyther but judging by his characteristics he was full grown and of age. Bec ran her hand across his body, simply want to inspect closer, not realizing her towel had fallen off. Running her finger along the edge of one of his scythes pleased at the deadly sharpness it had, she realized he was trembling. Looking into his eyes she noticed that he seemed both worried as well as flushed. Cupping his cheek in her hands she said, “You are absolutely perfect.”

Hearing this he was able to stop his body’s trembling, but the flushed face remained.

Feeling a gently breeze Bec looked down and realized she was naked before her new Pokémon. Smiling, realizing she was the cause for why he was flushed she leaned into him rubbing her body against his. “Ask Zabuza and he will tell you I have rules, but it makes me happy to see I turn you on.”

Scyther’s flushed face grew darker from both excitement and embarrassment, making Bec laugh.

Reaching down and grabbing her towel she wrapped herself and sat on the edge of the bed. Gesturing with her hand she introduced Zabuza, “It is important to me to name my Pokémon, I want us to be close like a family. His name means ‘Never having to cut twice’ and he’s earned that name quite well.” 

Looking back at Scyther, “So what should I name you?”, she said as if asking the whole room, including herself.

Thinking back at how he approached the larger Scyther and refused to give up she asked him, “Did you used to get picked on a lot back at your watering hole?”

Scyther nodded. Weakness is not tolerated by his race and with his small stature he immediately fits that role no matter what else there may be.

“I would think that makes you angry”

Scyther paused for awhile and nodded as if ashamed.

Bec smiled, “It’s okay to be angry about it as long as you don’t become blinded by it.”

Scyther looked up at his new trainer. She was young, he could tell that much but she seemed to be wiser beyond her years.

“If you train hard enough, even if you appear small, you can have all the power of any Scyther. Maybe even more than any other.”, Bec said as if thinking out loud. “Yes, if we use your anger from how you been treated and focus that I am sure we can make you the most powerful of all. How does that sound to you?”

Scyther starred, amazed at his new master, and nodded slowly.

“Then promise me you will be by my side for always, through thick and thin, good and bad. That you will abide my training and treat me with the most love you can muster.”

Without hesitation, Scyther knelt crossing one of his scythes across his chest. Devoting himself to his new master, with more pride then he had ever felt.

“Then from now on you shall be known as Wrath.”

Wrath looked up at his trainer, loving his new name. Then suddenly pleasantly surprised by the feeling of her lips pressed against his. This new life he fell into … he wasn’t sure how he deserved it … with a promise to himself he was not going to lose it.


	13. Lost in Lust

The feeling of grogginess was hard for Bec to shake off. She forced hard to keep her eyes closed and to eventually drift back off to sleep but try as she might her body was ready to wake up no matter what her mind had to say about it. Her eyes fluttered opened and she could see Zabuza’s face as cuddled into her. Lifting the comforter, she could see that the cold feeling across her hips was the scythe from her new partner Wrath. Moving carefully, she looked over her shoulder to see that her new Pokemon was also still asleep and just like Zabuza, was cuddling into her. She had never seen the penis of a Scyther before and she was struck with inner embarrassment at the wanting to see his, making her face bright red. Turning back to face Zabuza, she scooched her hips away from him and pushed her ass into Wrath’s abdomen, curious to see if she could get a reaction. Soon enough she started to feel a heat emanating from Wrath’s body and, to her satisfaction a fleshy member began to budge up against her. Slowly looking over her shoulder she could see that Wrath was still asleep, unaware of the actions taking place. Reaching down between her legs she grabbed ahold of his member and placed it between her thighs. Lifting the blankets again so that she could see him, her breath caught in her throat.

He was much, much thicker than Zabuza was now as well as significantly longer. Even with part of her leg covering what she could not see his penis stretched out at least another seven inches. ‘You’d have to be at least ten inches long’, Bec thought to herself in amazement. The other thing that took her by surprise was the shape of it, it looked exactly like a stinger. Wide at the base and seemingly sharply pointed at the tip. Lowering her free down she began to inspect his member further. The heat she felt from it was more than what she would experience from Zabuza but the feeling of the flesh was very similar, a very silky-smooth texture. Moving up his shaft to the tip she inspected what she was somewhat afraid of, his tip. To her amazement though, there was no sharpness to it, she was able to push and pull the flesh at his tip without any worry. As she massaged the tip of his cock, Wrath started to buck his hips instinctively, making Bec giggle. She continued what she was doing because she did not mind, in all honesty, she thoroughly enjoyed the reaction. As he started to continue moving his hips, gliding his cock between her smooth thighs, Bec was lost in thought as to why his dick would be shaped in such a way.

Bec’s perverted thoughts where brought to a sudden halt as a sharp pain was introduced along her hips. Wrath was becoming far too excited and was now gripping into Bec’s flesh with his sharp scythes as his hips started to move with more force.

With a sharp, stern voice Bec said, “Wrath stop.”

No response other than the scythes digging deeper into her flesh.

Flexing all the muscle fibers into her right arm, she sent an elbow digging hard into Wrath’s exoskeleton, “Wrath stop! You are hurting me!”

Jumping up and off the bed from the sudden jolt, Wrath fell hard onto the floor below. The sound of a hard thud then jolted Zabuza out of slumber and he jumped up reading himself for a fight.

Bec looked over at Zabuza and laughed, “It’s okay little man, Wrath just got a little excited is all.”, lifting the comforter to show herself and her Pokémon what damage she took. The cut was not too deep, but it was deep enough to cause a worrisome amount of bleeding. Quickly Wrath darted to the bathroom and grabbed any towels he could find throwing them to Zabuza so he could put pressure on her wound. 

Bec laid on her side and watched her Pokémon work together, and without really needing to say a word. Seeing this made her hopeful the two would be able to grow a strong bond as well. Bec threw the comforter off the bed and lifted her arm up and out of the way so that Zabuza can work on her. As she watched Zabuza holding pressure with the towel she looked over to see Wrath knelt on his knees at the end of the bed holding his head low.

“Wrath … don’t worry it’s okay. Next time we sleep together I’ll be sure to wrap your arms so that you can’t harm me.”

Wrath looked up with tear filled eyes, obviously sorry for what he did.

Bec giggled, “I said it was okay. I expect my Pokémon to forgive themselves when I forgive them so don’t hold onto that sorrow.” She guided Zabuza’s hand away and lifted the towel, “See look, the bleeding has already stopped. I’ll check with nurse joy before we leave, and I’ll be back to normal.”, Bec watched as Wrath’s fear and regret fell away, “Good boy.”

After another ten minutes to make sure the bleeding stopped, Bec wrapped herself in a towel and went to the front of the Pokémon center to find nurse Joy, leaving her boys in the room.

Looking over a Wrath, Zabuza started off with harsh words, saying he should have been paying attention. But, when he saw how saddened Wrath was, truly was, he simply asked if he would make sure to never harm her again. Being given a defiant yes from Wrath, Zabuza simply let the water flow under the bridge and waited for his master to return.

Soon after Bec walked into the room with Viola at tow, “No, no its okay I am fine. He really didn’t mean to hurt me.”, she was explaining to Viola as they walked into the room. “We were all sleeping together, and the poo boy just got a little excited.”

“Well okay if you are sure I won’t worry about it any longer.” Viola stated reluctantly.

As soon as the door shut Bec let her towel drop to the floor and started to gather her things, getting ready to head back to Santalune City. Setting her bag on the floor next to the door, Viola hopped onto the bed and laid next to Zabuza leaving Wrath to watch in awe as his master strutted around the room completely open to him.

Viola looked at Wrath and giggled, “It looks like your Scyther has already taken a liking to you.”

Realizing he had been caught gawking, Wrath quick stood up straight as if he were a solder standing at attention, making both girls laugh. Bec slowly walked up to her new Pokémon and kissed him firmly on the lips, letting him know she did not mind his eyes on her. “His name is Wrath”, Bec said formally introducing him to Viola. 

“Ohhh, that’s a mighty powerful name. Then again, after watching Zabuza and him duke it out at blinding speeds yesterday I would say it’s very fitting.”

Wrath blushed lightly at the compliment.

“Well Wrath, it is nice to meet you. My name is Viola, I am one of this nations Gym Leaders. And of course, a good friend of Bec’s”, she teased giving her a gentle swat on the ass.

Bec playfully glared at Viola but did not offer any complaint.

Wanting to feel cute today, Bec decided to go with a pink skirt with a white shirt and black vest top. Underneath she had on a pair of white and pink stripped panties and for that cherry on top she had on her black knee-high socks. Once she had everything else packed away, she looked at her new Pokémon and gave him a twirl, showing him just a glimpse of her panty clad pussy. The reaction she got she would not trade for the world. With eyes as wide as the sky, a slight pant, and the ever so subtle look at his growing erection. 

“Oh, I think he likes it!”, Viola teased.

Bec giggled and walked closer to Wrath, each step closer added a length to his hardening cock. Kneeling in front of him she licked the full length of this shaft and gently suck the pointed tip of his cock, causing his whole body to tremble. Looking up at him she said, “I only give gifts to my Pokémon when they are good, and if you remember, you cut me pretty bad.”

Remembering the site of his master’s blood he lowered his head in understanding. Bec kissed his cock on last time and stood back up, “Good boy. Now try to put that away so we can leave and maybe I will reward you later.”

Trying to calm his mind, Wrath closed his eyes and slowed his breath. Shortly after his cock disappear inside his abdomen.

“Gosh Bec, must you be so mean?”, Viola teased the young trainer.

“You know it’s not mean; I am just disciplining him is all.”. Walking back to her bag Bec picked it up and kissed Zabuza on the cheek, “Ok little man, are you ready to head back?”

Zabuza jumped off the bed and followed his master out the door with Wrath and Viola following close behind. Once the group made it to the front, they stopped by the shop inside and bought a handful of berries for the trip back. Saying goodbye one last time to nurse Joy, the group made their way to Viola’s boat.

\-----

As the group sailed along the river Bec watched as Wrath gazed in awe at the world going by. Sitting next to her new Pokémon she asked, “Have you not been this far from home before?”

Wrath looked at his trainer and shook his head with eagerness.

Bec giggled at his excitement and snuggled into him, watching with him as the world sailed on by. Zabuza on the other hand was feeling a little more mischievous. Casually leaning over the edge of the boat he grabbed a hand full of river water and began splashing new ‘couple’. Wrath jumped with surprise whereas Bec started to laugh, quickly leaning over the edge herself throwing water back at him. Realizing it was all good fun, Wrath also joined in and soon enough all three were in a splash battle.

“Guys. Guys! Come on enough splashing you’re getting me soaked.”, Viola yelled.

All three paused and looked at one another, then in one fluid motion all of them targeted Viola, drenching her. 

Glaring at the three, now immature, companions she has on board she asks, “Are you done?”

The three of them laughed and then nodded, showing they would stop.

“Looks like you’re not wearing a bra”, Bec teased, noticing only after she saw Zabuza staring so hard.

Viola tried to choke back a giggle but failed, “Just get me a towel from under the bench.”

Bec pulled out four towels handing them out to everyone. Feeling tired from the water fight and with a long trip down the river still left Bec laid herself down on the bench in the back corner of the boat. Once the two boys were dried, they followed suit and sat with their trainer, Zabuza at her feet and Wrath sitting next to her head. Bec rolled onto her back and lifted her legs so that Zabuza could scooch closer to her and then lifted her head, wanting to rest on Wrath’s lap. Both Pokémon obliged without question leaving their trainer feeling elated. 

Wrath was sure to keep his arms up on the rail so as not to harm his trainer again, whereas Zabuza enjoyed the comfort he was in and laid his head back to rest as well. Wrath kept his eyes on his trainer looking over her every inch. He had not seen many humans and was surprised to see one as beautiful as she was. Without control his mind quickly wandered to the way her naked body looked when they were still in the room at the Pokémon Center. Then his thoughts went to how she looked with the tip of his cock in her mouth. His mind bounced back and forth with these images until his eyes began to glaze over with lust. 

Viola notice the change in him and quickly grabbed her camera making sure it was ready to use should the best happen.

Wrath was so lost in thought he did not notice is hard cock growing, pushing against his trainers’ head. Bec reached up and gently flicked Wrath’s chin snapping him out of his trance, “It doesn’t seem to take much to make you excited does it?”

Wrath shook his head embarrassed.

Bec smiled and slowly rolled over, her movement grabbing the attention of her other Pokémon. Lifting his head, he saw his trainer rolling over with her eyes fixated on Wrath’s cock. Smiling devilishly, he watched knowing that Wrath was going to love what came next. Bec stayed low as to make sure no passerby could see what she was doing and slowly wrapped her lips around Wrath’s cock sending shivers through his body. As she continued to blow him, she realized she was able to take a lot more of him in her mouth then she thought. Removing him from her mouth she jacked him off with her hand for a few strokes inspecting his member. Sure enough, he was at a full ten inches, the very base of the cock being so wide that even with two hands she could not touch her fingers. But thanks to its stinger like shape she found that it was easy for it to guide down her throat allowing her to deepthroat a full nine inches of his cock. As she continued to service Wrath with her mouth, she could feel Zabuza’s hands lifting her skirt showing off her panty covered ass. Although it was not covered for much longer. Hooking a finger on either side of her panties Zabuza started to pull them off, with Bec lifting her hips with eager approval.

As the boat continued to sail along the river, strangers sailing by would waive at the well know Gym Leader, Viola snapping away with her camera and waiving back at them. From their point of view, she was taking pictures of the scenery as she floated along but what her camera lens was really focused on was the lustfully sweet scene that Bec was putting on with her Pokémon. Bec’s face was beautifully flushed as her head slowly bobbed up and down, taking as much of Wrath’s cock down her through as she could. Bec seemed to be blissfully lost in her task as she showed so much affection for her Pokémon. Then again, she was not without experiencing immense pleasure herself with Zabuza’s face firmly buried in her ass. Zabuza had come to learn that Bec actually liked her asshole played with so, even though he was licking at her wet pussy, enjoying her flavor, he made sure to pay most of his attention to her ass.

As Bec was slowly deepthroating her new man, she noticed that his cock was starting to throb from his building orgasm. Using bother of her hands she gripped the base of his cock firmly, restricting any flow that my come from his orgasm. At her other end, Zabuza was struggling from holding back. Making sure to keep low he laid himself on top of his trainer. Guiding his cock, he started to dry hump the cleft of her ass, the tip of his cock grinding against Bec ass hole, making her moan adorably in ecstasy. With each thrust of Zabuza’s hips Bec continued to moan a muffled sound with Wrath’s cock deep down her throat. Every moan she made, vibrated the bug Pokémon’s cock forcing his orgasm to quicken and his mind to become lost in pleasure. Zabuza’s mind was very clear on the other hand, focusing on only one thing, being inside of his beautiful master. Every time his cock passed over her asshole, her reaction was just to stimulating. He knew he may receive dark consequences but, in this moment, he was willing to take the risk. Reaching down he grabbed the base of his cock and lined it perfectly with Bec’s tight little ass hole and started to push against her entrance. At first Bec clenched with surprise but shortly her curiosity got the better of her and she relaxed enough for Zabuza’s head to penetrate through. The sudden widening of her asshole made her jump, but she tried her best to stay relaxed as Zabuza continued to push inside of her. Once she could feel Zabuza’s hips pressed firmly against her ass cheeks she purred at the fact he was buried deep in her ass. As Zabuza started to move his hips, Bec continued to bob her head, taking Wrath down her throat. 

As Zabuza kept fucking his master his hips began to move faster, drugged on the feeling of her tight ass hole wrapped around his cock. Bec’s moans have now become a constant groan, her throat now sending a constant vibration against Wrath’s cock. The sensation was too much for the bug Pokémon to hold out any longer and Wrath’s orgasm hit like a train. Bec felt his cock jerk hard and tightened her grip around the base of his cock, restricting the flow of his cum. Bec slowly pulled his cock from her throat, sending seizure like spasms throughout his body. When just the tip of his cock resided in her mouth, she released her hold and allowed his cum to flow. 

Bec did not expect the sensation in her mouth. Where Zabuza was known to cum buckets full of cum, Wrath only generated on single strand of cum. Although, it was just one single string it was incredibly thick, so much so Bec was able to chew it more so than drink it. His flavor was even different from Zabuza’s. Both started out as a sweet flavor, Wrath’s ended on a sour note whereas Zabuza’s ended on a spicier one. She sucked on his tip making sure she had every drop and then pulled his cock away from her mouth and rested her head on his lap as her other Pokémon continued his assault. Zabuza’s hips had become so sporadic that Bec now needed to bite her lip to keep herself from screaming. Wrath watched on as his new trainer’s ass was being assaulted by his new partner, the scene was so hot that it prevented his cock from going limp even though he had just cum seconds earlier. Seeing that his cock was still hard Bec lifted her head and lowered herself now taking his member back into her mouth and down her throat. Having her throat filled with his cock worked better than biting her lips and she was learning to enjoy this sensation. The mouthwatering scene did not last for much longer, Zabuza was bearing down on his orgasm and with Wrath being overly sensitive his second orgasm was racing down. In unison both boys bucked their hips in a hard thrust and came into their beautiful trainer. Wrath’s thick glob slowly gliding down her throat and Zabuza’s spewing repeatedly into her ass.

After taking so much of Zabuza’s cum in her ass, Bec needed to go below deck in order to relieve herself. Coming back up she saw all three, Viola, Zabuza, and Wrath with brightly lite red faces. She looked at each one dumbfounded not sure what to do or what to say, so she simply scooched back into her spot on the corner of the bench.

After a few minutes of silence Viola said, “That was something amazing…” with a now darker red tone on her cheeks.

Bec blushed and giggled, “T-Thanks …”

\-----

Two days have gone by and the group was finally making their way back into Santalune City. Along the way Bec ran into three trainers which gave her an opportunity to further gauge Wrath’s power. She found that even though he had a much smaller stature, he used his blinding speed to still be able to strike devastatingly powerful blows. At the moment, it was hard for her to judge which one of her boys was the faster one. Once Zabuza made it to his final evolution this pair would prove to be a devastating team, making Bec beamed with pride and happiness at the thought.

Walking up to Viola’s Gym, the sky a beautiful orange hue, Viola asked if Bec would like to stay the night with her one last time before she set back out on her adventure. Bec slowly walked up to her friend and wrapped her arms around her burring her face into her chest, “Of course I would love to…”, a slight sadness in her voice knowing they would be parting ways soon. Holding onto one another, the two girls walked into the Gym and headed straight towards the back to Viola’s apartment with Bec’s Pokémon in tow. 

Coming up to Viola’s apartment door she stopped and turned looking at Bec’s Pokémon, “Would you all mind hanging out here for the night?”

The two boys looked at each other and then back at Viola with confused faces.

Viola pulled out her six Pokéballs and summoned all of them simultaneously in a bright white light. “You two boys can camp out here in my greenhouse with my other Pokémon. You can roughhouse all you want as you can see my gym is quite big, so you’ll have plenty of room to play. Besides, I think tonight should just be a girl’s night.”, Viola finished making Bec giggle.

The two boys finally got what Viola had in mind and let their master go with her while they ran off with their new friends for a night of adventure.

Bec grabbed Viola’s hand and, walking backwards, slowly started to pull her into her apartment. Passing through the automatic glass doors Bec lowered Viola’s hand to her already wet pussy, purring at Viola’s touch. Pushing Bec against the closest wall, Viola started to kiss her deeply all the while she toyed with Bec’s clit. The girl’s tongues danced as both of their bodies started to heat up with lust and passion. Bec’s legs were starting to become unstable and she reached out to Viola, wrapping her arms around her waist trying to keep her legs under her. Realizing Bec was struggling she continued to toy with her clit, reaching down she wrapped her fingers around her throat and pushed her back against the wall, forcing her to try and stand on her own. Holding her against the wall Viola shoved two of her fingers into Bec’s eager pussy making her groan deeply. Moving her hand quickly, almost violently, Viola pushed Bec into a mindless state where all she could do was moan loudly until her orgasm hit causing her legs to buckle, dropping her down to the floor. Unbuckling her brown pants, Viola let them fall to the floor as she took a step towards Bec. Running her fingers through her silky black hair, she tilted her head up and brought Bec’s mouth to her pussy. Without skipping a beat Bec started to eat her friend’s pussy through her pink laced panties. Wanting to feel the roughness of her tongue, Viola quickly dropped her panties and placed Bec’s mouth immediately and firmly back on her pussy. Leaning her head back in pleasure, Viola needed to hold onto Bec’s head tightly to keep her balance. 

Bec was becoming very efficient now at eating her friend’s pussy. Viola’s apartment was now filled with the echoed sound of Bec lapping at Viola’s wet pussy and the loud moans escaping from Viola’s lips. 

Tangling her fingers in Bec’s hair, she pulled up, lifting Bec to her feet and guided her to Viola’s loveseats. Bending Bec over the arm rest she gave her a swat on the ass and said, “Stay right there for a second.”

Walking quickly to her bedroom, from her nightstand Viola grabbed a large strap on dildo and practically ran back to her friend draped over her couch. Looking over her shoulder Bec could see Viola, now with a large member and hungry eyes. Locking eyes with Viola she waited eagerly as she felt Viola teasing the entrance of her pussy with her cock. Bec’s eyes started to roll as Viola penetrated her tight pussy all the way till it was firmly pressed against Bec’s cervix, causing ever muscle in her body to clench. Even so there was still more of Viola’s cock that was trying to push deeper. When the flesh of Bec’s ass finally met with the flesh of Viola’s pelvis, Bec could no longer perceive the world around her. The apartment echoed with Bec’s loud, incoherent moans as Viola pushed the wall of her cervix deeper into her stomach. Viola did not hold back as she started to plow into the young girl, both hands on Bec’s shoulders, making sure she cannot escape. Quickly Bec’s loud moans turned into intense screams as she was flooded with a mix of pain and intense pleasure. 

The floor and the arm rest Bec was draped over was now covered with Bec’s juices. The hard pounding her young body was receiving caused her to orgasm five time in just a few minutes forcing her pussy to be in a severely sensitive state. When Viola finally pulled out of her she was incredibly happy with the site of her friend again in a comatose state. Rolling her over so that Bec was now laying on the couch facing upward. Running her tongue across Bec’s entire body she was gently bringing her back to reality until she could hear a gentle purr coming from Bec’s lips. Smiling sweetly, she moved her tongue to Bec’s lips and kissed her passionately, with Bec kissing her back just as affectionately. Breaking away, Viola now stepped over Bec and lowered herself down so that she was sitting on her face. Without needing to be told Bec started to feast on Viola’s pussy again, this time causing her hips to start rocking instinctively. Watching Bec cum repeatedly to the point of making her squirt, Viola was so heated all she could think about now was getting to cum to. She was now grinding so heavily against Bec’s mouth and nose that she was making it nearly impossible for her to breath. When Viola was finally able to cum, she squirted all over Bec leaving her drenched and gasping for air. Giggling Viola quickly hopped off and leaning down gave Bec a light, sweet kiss. Grabbing Bec’s hand she slowly lifted her up to her feet and guided her to the bathroom, “Come on let’s wash up we are both a mess.”

Giggling Bec nodded slowly and followed. While in the shower both girls were very sensual, sneaking in gentle kisses ad light touches as they bathed one another. 

Drying off, both girls were flushed brightly, never realizing in the moment how lost in lust they were until now. Viola wrapped her arms around Bec and gently kissed the top, “Come on, let’s get into bed.”

With a smile Bec led the way to Viola’s bed with her arms still holding her gently. The never parted from one another even as they crawled into bed. Both girls released all their sexual tension and now just wanted to feel the soft touch of each other’s skin. As the girls drifted off to sleep, neither were looking forward to tomorrow. If time could stop for them, both do anything to make it happen.


	14. Back Where it all Began

Bec was standing outside of the Santalune City Gym, the sky a deep orange kissing a light blue in the morning sky. Zabuza and Wrath look on at their trainer a few feet away, sensing her dread. With her head down and tears starting to form in her eyes, Bec tried to say goodbye to her friend standing just in front of her, but the only sound that escaped her lips was a cracking voice.

Viola lowered her hand down, taking Bec’s chin and slowly lifted her face. Leaning down she gave her friend, her lover, an affectionate kiss. When their lips parted a small strand of saliva still connected the two until Viola rub her thumb across Bec’s lips leaving her hand resting on her cheek. “You’ve only started on your journey there’s a lot left for you to do still.”

Bec’s eyes continued to fill with tears and she could only nod her head in reply.

Viola kissed her young lover again then said, “I will always be here if you should want to visit, and I’ll be sure to keep an ear out about you from the other Gyms cuz I know you’re going to succeed.” Locking eyes with Bec she spoke as soft and true as she could, “I know you’ll be the next champion.”

Bec could not hold her tears back any long and streams of water flowed down both sides of her saddened face. Viola wiped away her tears and kissed her softly one last time. Turing her around she gave a playful swat across her ass and sent her on her way back towards Route 4. Viola stayed out front her Gym and continued to watch Bec walk away until she was out of site, droplets of water falling from her chin as she no longer had a reason to hold them back.

\-----

Having already been down this Route, there was not much she felt like she needed to see so Bec continued along with her phone out and her Pokémon in tow. Pulling up the regional map on her phone she was anxious to figure out which was going to be her next destination. The Route she was on was going to take her back to Lumiose City and from there she would be able to choose between Routes 5, 13, 14, and 16. With so many choices the young girl’s mind started to run out of control with questions and what ifs. There was still so much that she did not know about the region how would she know which way to take once she got back to Lumiose City.

A sudden idea popped into her head, “The Professor!”

Now feeling giddy, Bec’s pace quickened, “He’ll surely be able to give me a heads up on which route I should take.”

Even though her pace had quickened, the Route was still long and before she knew it the day was coming to a close and she needed to set up camp. Looking around Bec found a small grove just past the tree line along the route and decided that would make for a good spot to make camp. While she worked on getting the tent up, she assigned Wrath with gathering the firewood and Zabuza with finding some water that they could use to wash up. Once everything was done Bec quickly made a fire and got started on making dinner. Looking at her two boys she said, “While I work on making dinner you two should get some sparring in. We didn’t come across any trainers today so it would be good to make sure you keep your skills honed.”

Quickly glaring playfully at one another, Wrath and Zabuza took off after one another sending sounds of their strikes echoing through the trees.

Getting back to making dinner, Bec could not help but smile at them. Once diner was done Bec made herself as well as the boys a plate and hollered at them to come and eat. The three of them sat around the fire, enjoying each other’s company as the sky started to fade to black. As the temperature started to fall the three of them huddled together next to the fire, the boys making sure that their master was comfortable. 

She surely was, as it did not take long for the young trainer to drift off to sleep. Gazing at her, Zabuza smiled and gestured for Wrath to do the same. Here he was snuggled next to this young trainer and she seemed so innocent and almost weak. He knew otherwise on both counts but seeing her this way filled his heart with so much love he only wanted to make her smile. Zabuza got up and told Wrath to pick up their trainer and bring her to the tent. Doing so gently, Wrath picked up his trainer and followed Zabuza into the tent that he just opened. Laying her down, both boys quickly found a spot next to her and followed suit, drifting off to sleep.

\-----

Bec purred as she struggled to come back to consciousness, thoughts stirring around a pleasure she was feeling. Bec rolled onto her back and another purr escaped her lips. A smacking sound was starting to register in her ears, and she could feel something cold spreading her legs. Bec’s purrs were growing into moans and her hips were starting to rock. Being fully pulled out of her sleeping state Bec groggily looked down between her legs and saw Wrath devouring her wet pussy. Laying her head back down she smiled lustfully, ‘Good boy’, she thought to herself. ‘This is such an awesome way to wake up.’ As Bec’s moaned became louder, Wrath was doing his job well as her orgasm was getting closer. Reaching down she held his head against her as she came hard, every muscle clamping down until finally releasing her causing her body to go limp. She could still feel Wrath’s tongue between her legs, but he was now only licking her clean. When he was done, Bec lifted her head and locked eyes with him. “That was an amazing way to wake up Wrath.”, she started to say developing a devilish grin, “But don’t think this means I’m going to return the favor.”

Wrath sat up and shook his head, trying to explain that wasn’t his intent.

Bec sat up as well and smiled sweetly, “So that was just for me?”

Wrath blushed and nodded.

Bec leaned forward and gently kissed him on his hard, rough lips, “That’s a good boy.”

Getting up her mood went from happy to aggravate. Looking along the floor of the tent she noticed that the pajama bottoms that she was wearing along with a pair of pink panties had been cut to pieces. The feeling of anger quickly filled the tent. Turning to face Wrath the pair locked eyes and all Wrath could think to do was shrug his shoulders and show his scythe like arms, as if to say, “How else was I supposed to get them off.”

Seeing the site of such a powerful Pokémon act so cheeky Bec was unable to hold onto her anger and was replaced by a furry of giggles. Gathering up a new set of clothes Bec threw on a long shirt she would sometimes sleep and went outside. Seeing the fire from last night was a pile of smoldering coal she added a few more twigs to the pile and grabbed a pot of water, setting it next to the fire pit. When the twigs took fire, she added a couple more, slightly larger, and placed the pot of water in the center. Looking back at the tent she could see her two boys stumbling out, “I guess you were able to get Zabuza up?”

Wrath smiled and nodded.

“Good, then could I have you two break down camp while I get washed up?”

The boys responded with a nod and went to work starting with getting all Bec’s stuff in the tent packed away. Seeing them getting to work, Bec went back to washing up. Once the water in the pot was hot enough, she used it along with some soap and a few rags and got herself all cleaned up. Making sure to keep her long shirt on to not put on a show for anyone passing by. Once she was all cleaned, she slipped her black panties as well as her tight-fitting denim jeans. Quickly looking around to make sure no one was around she took of her long shirt and replaced with a much shorter black one that teased her tight stomach. Turning around she saw that her boys were able to get everything packed away, including the tent, making it so the crew was ready to head out.

Back out on the Route Bec could see the large gate showing the entrance to Lumiose City just another few miles away. Bec once again quicken their pace and by mornings end the trio was standing before the large gate. Wrath had never seen something built by humans before, let alone something this large. The were becoming such amazing creatures to him, even with their frailty.

“It’s pretty cool isn’t it Wrath?”, Bec asked seeing him in amazement

Wrath nodded and Zabuza ran took off past the two, excited to be back at the city he was born. Bec giggled, “That’s right you’re back home and we are going to go visit the professor as well.”

Zabuza jumped for joy and begged the two to hurry up. Without thought they both took off running following Zabuza to his first home.

Standing before the professor’s laboratory, Bec gave a knock on a pair of large doors and waited for a response. When the door opened, she saw the Professor’s assistant, Sina, and instantly gave her a big hug surprising the woman. Giggling she hugged Bec and asked, “Why hello there it’s been awhile, how is your adventure going?”

Bec looked up and said, “It’s going great! I was wondering if the professor was in.”

Sina nodded and guided the girl and her Pokémon into the large building.

“Professor, it looks like Bec is here to pay you a visit.”

The professor lifted his head, breaking his thoughts from a book he was reading and gave Bec a big smile. “Bec, I’m happy to see you are doing well, what brings you by?”

“A few things actually but first,”, she started gesturing behind her, “Zabuza has a surprise for you.”

Zabuza stepped out from behind his trainer and Prof. Sycamore’s face lit up, “You evolved!?!”

Zabuza eagerly nodded his head and flexed his muscles, trying to pose like a superhero. 

“And this is my new partner, Wrath.”, Bec said as Wrath also stepped out from behind her.

Prof. Sycamore got up and inspected the two Pokémon, impressed by how healthy they were. Bec continued and talked about her adventure so far, leaving out the juicy bits of course, trying to hide her flushed face from the thought of everything she has done.

“So, Viola helped you get this guy huh? That sounds like her.”, He said with a slight smile. “So, what’s your plan now?”

“Well that’s one of the reasons why we stopped by, I was wondering if you had any suggestions on which Route I should take next.”, Bec asked.

Prof. Sycamore brought a hand to his chin and thought for a moment. “Well I know one area that a lot of the young trainers that I get are most excited to visit is the Fossil Lab in Ambrette Town.”

Bec’s face lit up, “Oh that may be cool to see!”

“Oh, it is and for those that have been given the Cyllage City Gym Badge are also allowed to go digging for their own fossils in Glittering Cave. If you are lucky you might be able to find one that they can revive.”

Bec was now jumping giddy at the thought of owning a fossil Pokémon. 

Prof. Sycamore giggled, “Looks like it is decided then.”

Bec nodded excitedly, “Yes I would love to own a fossil Pokémon, I’m so excited I can’t wait!”, Bec turned around and started to make your way towards the front door.

“Bec wait. Before you go, I would like to show you something that I have been working on.”

Curious as to what he was talking Bec followed the professor to the large greenhouse room where he kept all his Pokémon. As soon as Bec walked in she was struck in awe at the number of Pokémon she saw. Many different species all playing together, some familiar and others not so much. Three of which were very familiar. Running around a large Garchomp were the three starter Pokémon from the Kanto region, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charmander. Pulling out two small sphere stones, one possessing the same colors as the Garchomp and the other a clearer plain tone, the professor walk over to Bec. “My Garchomp and I have learned how to evolve to a higher level for a short amount of time. This evolution is not permanent, and it allows the Pokémon to gain power riveling that of a Legendary Pokémon, we are calling this technique Mega Shinka”

Just as Prof. Sycamore finished talking a young girl came from around the corner holding three stones, “Professor, are these the stones you were talking about?”

Looking past the Professor, she saw that the girl was very pretty. She had brown hair that was done up in a unique design with two ponytails making two loops on the side of her head. She had gorgeous green eyes like Bec and just like her was on the slimmer side with a taunting thigh gap and small, almost nonexistent boobs. She had on a lose fitting pink t-shirt with tight fitting denim shorts showing off a tantalizing camel toe and were just barely long enough to cover her ass cheeks. Bec would be lying if she did not want to see more of her.

“Ah, Shauna good timing!” The professor said, “Shauna this is one of this year’s aspiring trainers, Bec.”

Bec waived shyly with an awkward smile.

“Bec this is Shauna, she has been assisting me with these Pokémon for a few weeks now and is looking to start on her journey this year as well.”

“Hello Bec, it’s nice to meet you.”, Shauna said in a very perky tone.

“She has already tested out of her class but with her still only being ten years old, it was requested by her instructor that she spend a month assisting me with my research. Based on how she does I’ll be deciding if she’s ready to handle an adventure or not.”

Shauna turned to the professor and gave a cheeky wink, “Well I haven’t let you down yet Professor.”

To Bec’s surprise he blushed a little from the girl’s flirty response.

“Y-Yes, ummm, anyways as I was saying,”, the professor started, stumbling over his words. “Garchomp and I have been friends for a very long time now and because of that bond we are no able to ascend to a greater power.” He said walking over to his Garchomp, handing him the small spherical stone that match in his color. “It took us many months after finding his stone for us to get here.”, He said lifting the clear stone he had in his hand. “But after some trial and error we were finally able to get it,” after a short pause he yelled, “Mega Shinka!”

With that light tendrils began to emanate from both stones and were dancing around the room as if searching for something. Both the Professor and Garchomp closed their eyes to focus and the tendrils began to move towards each other. When they connected together, both of them began to light up in a magnificent blue hue and Garchomp’s form began to change. In a loud shatter the light surrounding Garchomp broke away leaving a monstrous Pokémon in its place.

Bec stood in awe at the Pokémon, “Can any Pokémon evolve like this?”, she asked in amazement.

“As far as I know, any Pokémon could perform this technique, but we have only discovered a few of the stones for a handful of Pokémon. However, we are discovering more and more every day. For example,” He said taking the three stones from Shauna, “Prof. Oak just contacted me with this discovery. We believe these belong to the starter Pokémon from the Kanto region.”

“Is that why you have the starter Pokémon here?”, Bec asked.

“It is! Prof. Oak’s research is on Pokémon origins whereas I am the leading researcher in mega evolution.”

Bec nodded her head showing that she understood. Each regional professor has a specialty, and it seems that they all work together for the betterment of everyone.

Moving over and sitting in the middle of the young starter Pokémon, Prof. Sycamore continued. “Each one of these Pokémon are already resonating with their respective stone but in order for the evolution to occur they need to be fully evolved as well as have a close connection with a human.” Gesturing to the clear stone in his hand, “That is what this stone is for. The atomic structure seems to resonate with both the Pokémon stones and the feelings of the one holding it. At least that is what we understand so far.”

Being overwhelmed by information Bec sat down next to the professor and began to play with the starter Pokémon while she pondered on what she was told. Shauna also came over to sit down but instead of sitting next to the professor she sat comfortably in his lap. Not missing the nervous vibes coming from the professor, Bec started to wonder exactly how she has been ‘helping’ him.

Ignoring it for now Bec asked, “So what are your plans for them?”

“For right now they will remain here as we perform a few more test and watch them grow a bit more but eventually we will need to find trainers for them. Unless we can find someone they can develop a strong bond with we won’t be able to learn if they are even able to.” Prof. Sycamore rub the top of Shauna’s head as she showed some love to the Bulbasaur in front of her, “This girl seems to be developing a strong connection already with this little Bulbasaur, so we are hoping that he will become her first Pokémon.”

Shauna wiggled her hips in approval, excited at the thought, causing the professor to wear a lustful grin. Seeing this Bec was even more sure of how Shauna may be helping the professor. When they locked eyes Bec smiled at him showing that she was on to him making him to flinch. The professor motioned as if he was going to pick up Shauna but Bec quickly asked, “How many Pokémon have you been able to get to mega evolve?”. She was genuinely curious, but she also didn’t want the Prof. to have the option of fleeing, at least not yet. Letting go of Shauna he answered, “As of right now I only have recordings and data of my Garchomp but there have been rumors of other mega evolved Pokémon in the region. I have also heard that we have a new gym leader in the region that specializes in mega evolution.”

Bec perked up at the thought of a gym leader like that. When she saw Garchomp mega evolve, it felt like the air itself became much heavier due to his raw power. A gym leader that has mastered a power like that would be a challenge indeed. Lost in thought Bec did not notice that she was showing off a devilish smile, excited at the thought of a battle like that.

“Bulba, stop that tickles!”, Shauna screamed in a laughter.

Bec looked over at the noise that snapped her out of her battle trance and saw the Bulbasaur was using his vines to tickle Shauna’s ribs. It would be an adorably cute scene if it wasn’t for the Prof. practically drooling at the mouth. Due to being tickled, Shauna was squirming quite a lot within his lap, at it was no secret that the Prof. was enjoying it. Bec continued to stare at him, waiting again for their eyes to lock. Shauna spread her legs and leaned forward pushing the young Bulbasaur away. The position they were now in was making Bec start to blush. Still being so young, Shauna’s joints were still very flexible. Her legs were bent at the knees and her torso was leaned forward from pushing the Bulbasaur away leaving her tight ass planted firmly in the professor’s crotch. Bec could feel her face becoming noticeably red now as she was anxious to see more. Then she thought, if she was anxious, she knew the Prof. would be as well. Forcing her eyes up to him she only saw looking back on at her with a devious smile. Bec ripped her gaze away and her whole body radiated with embarrassment now, not just her face. Instead of catching the Prof. in a perverted state, the plan had backfired.

“Aww Prof. don’t get up yet!”, Shauna hollered begrudgingly. Bec tried looked from the corner of her eye, not wanting to face their direction. As the Prof. started to stand, he pushed Shauna forward so that her weight shifted to her hands and knees, keeping his hands at her waist and her ass still firmly planted against his crotch. Shauna giggled as the Prof. started to walk away leaving her sprawling on her hands and knees looking like a Nincada with is butt up in the air. Falling to the floor and rolling to the ground she got up and chased after the Bulbasaur. Before walking out the Prof. turned back around and said, “Bec, you are welcomed to stay at the laboratory tonight if you’d like.”

Still looking away she replied, “Yeah, I will leave after first light. I’ll probably cover more ground tomorrow then I could today anyways.”

She could hear his footsteps fade away and it wasn’t until she knew he was gone did she allow herself to look in his direction. In a deep sigh, Bec let go of the embarrassment and rose to her feet. Looking over to her two Pokémon, “Boys you stay here I’m going to walk around and tour the professor’s. lab.”

The boys waived at their trainer and went back to playing with Garchomp. Shauna on the other hand perked up and said, “I can walk you around if you’d like!”

Bec looked at the girl running her way and smiled sweetly, “That would be nice, thank you Shauna.”

“It’s no problem! The professor’s lab is quite big and there are lots of rooms.”, Shauna bounced passed Bec leading the way up the stairs just outside of the greenhouse. “Down here on the first floor there is just the welcome room, where trainers meet him for the first time and get there Pokémon, as well as a library and this large greenhouse.” Shauna said twirling around gesturing to the room they were in.

Bec couldn’t help but giggle at the girl, she really was a perky young girl, and it was almost refreshing to see. Bec mind jump back a few minutes to the memory of her on her hands and knees. Even when the Prof. had his hands around her waist in such a lewd position, she still seemed joyful. Bec blushed at the thought and asked, “You and the professor seem to be getting along really well…”

Shauna looked over her shoulder as she led Bec up the stairs, “Oh yes I love it here! He is an awesome teacher and I’ve learned a lot while I’ve been here, but on top of that we have lots of fun together too!”

Bec smiled lustfully at the thought of what ‘fun’ they might be having. As they continued up the twirling staircase, Bec’s eyes slowly drifted to Shauna’s ass. Each step she took her hips would sway and one of her ass cheeks would flex. It was taking every ounce of control for her not to reach out and grab her. Surprising herself with how horny she was getting, Bec couldn’t help but wonder how she became so open to the thought of sex. Just then she pictured Viola’s beautiful face and she could not hold back her giggle, ‘I guess I owe it to you..’

Shauna turned around at the top of the staircase, “Whatcha giggling at?”, She asked playfully.

“O-Oh its nothing, I was just thinking of a friend.”

Shauna cocked her head to the side, wondering why that would make her giggle but decided to just leave it. Turning back around she said, “This area here is the loft, you can come up here to study or just relax and if you look over the railing you have an awesome view of the greenhouse and the Pokémon inside.”

Bec smiled and nodded the view really was a nice one.

“If we keep going, we go down the hallway that leads to many rooms. The first one on the right is the second largest, and that’s the professor’s office. The next four on the left are all spare bedrooms, which you are free to pick whichever one you want to sleep in tonight. Well except for the one at the end cuz that’s my room.”

Bec laughed at Shauna’s nonchalant way of claiming her room. Shauna then skipped to the second door on the right which is also the last one, “This one is the healing center!”, she said as she threw open the door. Walking in Bec could see that it was set up like a personal Pokémon Center. There was a healing bay as well as Pokémon being tended to by an Audino as well as a Jigglypuff. “Sometimes with the Professor’s experiments things can get a little caried away and it was more efficient to build a state-of-the-art center instead of going to the Pokémon center a few times a day.”

Bec stopped in her tracks, “A few times a day?!!”

Shauna laughed, “Well it’s not like that everyday silly, but you get what I mean.”

Bec sighed with relief and then giggled along with Shauna.

The girls then walked out of the healing center and started to make their way back down the hall. Heavy footsteps could be heard coming from up the stairs and as the girls made it back into the loft. The girls leaned over the rail looking down at the Pokémon when Prof. Sycamore could be seen making his way up to the loft. “Ah Bec there you are! I was looking for you.”

Bec looked over at the Professor and eyed him from head to toe. He is a very handsome man being so tall and very fit; she knew that from the start. But since she saw how he was Shauna there was a stronger physical attraction to him now that she couldn’t explain. “W-What can I do for you professor?”, she asked fidgeting where she stood.

The professor caught her eyeing him but decided to slide past it, at least for now. “I was wondering if you’d be willing to let me work with Zabuza? I was looking him over just now and his body structure seems to be stronger than what would be expected, almost like he had been training for a decade. Do you have any idea why?”

Bec looked at the professor dumbfounded, she could remember only a couple fights where Zabuza was pushed and that was against Viola’s Herkul and against Wrath. “No professor I don’t have any idea why.”

The professor rubbed his chin in thought, “Then how can this be?”, he said in a whisper. Looking back up at Bec he followed with, “This is very intriguing and might be somehow related my research.”

Bec’s eyes widened and her face lit up, “Are you saying Zabuza might be able to mega evolve too?!!”, she said practically jumping to the moon.

The professor put up his hands, “Now, now don’t get carried away.”, he said in a giggle. “All I know is it seems your Pokémon is obtaining power at a rate greater than it should be able to. That is similar to mega evolving, but it is not the same thing. The power that Zabuza has now is still defined by his species, meaning any Frogadier can be just as powerful, he is just getting there at a faster rate.”

Bec could not follow fully what the professor was saying so instead of prying further she simply agreed to let the professor run his tests causing the professor to smile big with excitement and run back down the stairs.

“As a thank you, you two can go out to the shops on me. Get yourself something nice and maybe some dinner.”

Both girls shrieked with excitement and bustled down the stairs. When they got to the bottom the professor and Shauna were shoved away towards the wall and Bec was forced down on her hands and knees with Wrath hunched over her, scythes drawn and fangs baring at the professor. Bec quickly rolled over and grabbed Wrath’s arms, “Wrath no! It’s okay there’s nothing wrong.”

Wrath looked down at his young master. He looked into her eyes and saw she was sincere. Taking a deep breath, he stood back up and in turn help his master to her feet as well before he took his place by her side.

The professor looked at the Pokémon astonished. 

“I’m so sorry professor! When we got excited and screamed, I think it triggered Wrath to come to my defense.”, Bec said embarrassed but partly proud by Wrath’s response. He was quickly becoming her knight, but they still had a long way to go.

The professor walked forward tentatively with his hands up in surrender. Bec rested her hand gently on wraths abdomen, signaling it was okay. 

“It would appear both of your Pokémon love you very much.”, the professor said, staring starstruck and Wrath.

Bec blushed deeply and replied, “And I love them as well, more than anything in the world.”

Wrath then puffed his chest quickly developing a big head personality from his master’s confession making the two girls and the professor laugh.

The professor turned to Bec and said, “Would you be open to letting me do some test to him also? There’s something special about this boy as well.”

Without hesitation Bec said, “No… It would seem my boy and I could use some time together after what just happened. I am proud of him coming to my aid, but we need to build up our bond so that he knows better when I am actually in danger and not come running every time I scream.”

The professor rub his chin again, “Your bond huh?....”

Bec smiled and turned to face Wrath, “So how about it? Would you like to join me and Shauna tour around the city?”

Wrath smiled and simply nodded, following his master and her new friend out the front door.

\-----

Walking up to a Poképuff stand each girl was holding onto one of Wrath’s scythes, pulling him down the street. They must have walked for miles and Wrath was exhausted. The last time Bec was in Lumiose City she did not get a chance to wonder the streets like this and wanted to make the most of it. Shauna was happy to oblige, the more the two were together, already, the more she could feel their friendship getting stronger. Ounce they found a table Wrath collapsed into a chair and the girls ran off to the stand to order some sweets. Bec ordered a deluxe sweet puff and Shauna got herself a deluxe mint puff. Before heading back to the table Bec noticed that they had a special today, a bright red puff with powdered sugar and a frosting made from an Occa Berry. Bec blushed thinking back to when she was on the boat with Viola and she was giving Wrath a blow job. His flavor is spicy and sweet just like the berry is, hoping he would like it she bought that one too. The girls walked back to the table, Wrath just looking around and watching the people go by. He was lost in thought at how these creatures seemed to have such mundane existences, quite different from his trainer. 

Wrath was pulled out of his trance when he felt a small body land in his lap. Looking down he can see his trainer’s ass firmly pressed against his abdomen but before he could let himself get excited, he saw Shauna sitting down next to them.

“Awww, you two are so cute.” Shauna exclaimed.

Bec blushed and smiled, “Well he is mine, its only fair that I get to claim his lap as my spot.”

Wrath nodded intently being in full agreement, making the girls giggle. Bec then reached over her shoulder presenting Wrath with his treat, “Her you go my boy, I got you one too.”

Wrath leaned forward and sniffed the pastry, enjoying the scent he opened his mouth and nibbled at her fingers until it was gone. Even though he was being gently he still ended up causing some frosting to drip down on Bec’s shoulder and neck.

“Ugh, Wrath come on boy you’re getting it all over me.”

Without thinking he leaned down and licked the frosting away from the fabric of her shirt and the skin on her neck. Bec instinctively closed her eyes and enjoyed the rough and wet texture of his tongue against her neck. When she was all cleaned Bec opened her eyes and went to work on her on pastry, noticing that Shauna was staring at her with pink cheeks, nibbling on her puff. Bec looked over at her and asked, “What’s up?”

“N-Nothing…” she stuttered in reply.

“No tell me! What are you thinking?”, Bec insisted.

Shauna slumped into her chair as if to hide and replied whispering, “That was kinda hot…”

Bec blushed knowing exactly what she meant. Replying only with a lustful smile she looked around to see who was nearby. There were three girls at the puff stand and a couple at a table adjacent to them. What she was thinking was very risky but if she could get Wrath to play along and behave, she might get to tease Shauna a bit. If she liked watching Bec have her neck licked she might like this too.

Bec looked over her shoulder and waived her hand, motioning for Wrath to come close. Whispering to him she said, “I am going to be a little mean to you for a bit, so I need you to try and relax.” Wrath moaned in confusion making Bec giggle. She lifted off his lap just an inch and lowered herself back down rolling her hips. “I am going to make you hard, but you have to behave and not do anything!” she said again in a whisper.

Wrath’s head shot up and looked around, there were people not far off, but none were all that close to them at the moment. He started to shake his head but was ground to a halt when Bec started ever so slightly grind her ass into his abdomen. Turning back around she went back to eating her puff as if nothing were happening, only she had Shauna’s eyes glued to her. Shauna was just nibbling on her puff as she watched, red face, Bec grinding against her Pokémon. 

Bec could start to feel Wrath’s fleshy member protruding from under his exoskeleton and so she moved her hips just right so that as he got hard his cock would go between her legs. Once his full hard on was here Bec looked around and made sure no one was on to what they were doing. Thankfully, the world was unaware.

Bringing one of her hands below the table Bec started to play with Wrath’s pointed tip. Wrath’s body started to shiver in pleasure, but in trying to obey his master, he quickly buried the sensation and forced himself into a stoic state, like a statue. Bec sped up her assault on his sensitive tip and she could start to feel his cock pulsating. Bec leaned over to Shauna and whispered, “Act like you dropped something and look under the table.”

Shauna was wide eyed and obeyed without hesitation, but she was not prepared for what was next. When Bec’s lower body came into few, Wrath was just a few seconds away from cumming. Shauna’s eyes stayed glued to the sight of Bec jacking off her Pokémon when all of he sudden she cupped her hand around his tip and a splurt sound seemed to echo in her ear. Shauna quickly shot up to her chair and looked at the table face as red as a Druddigon’s. Bec brought her hand back up and stopped rocking her hips. Moving her hand carefully she showed Shauna that her hand was covered in a thick white gel. Bec giggled and said, “My, your face is red! Was that too much?”

Shauna shook her head sporadically but kept her eyes fixed on Bec’s hand. Bec smiled lustfully and with her other hand fingered most of Wrath’s cum onto her pastry, only to then reach over and finger the rest onto Shauna’s. Shauna only staired dumfounded at what Bec just did only to watch her happily eat her cum cover pastry. Bec looked over at Shauna and said, “You’ll be surprised at how it tastes, try it!”

Shauna looked down and took her pastry into her hand. Trying to finish the task quickly she shoved the rest of it into her mouth thinking it was going to have an awful taste. However, when Wrath’s sweet and spicy flavor rang in her mouth her face turned pink and her eyes went wide. Bec leaned forward onto her elbows and just looked at Shauna’s pretty face. When Shauna turned to meet her gaze Bec asked, “And how was that? Was that hot to see too?”

Shauna only blushed and smile shyly, making Bec giggle.

Once she could no longer feel Wrath’s member pushing against her Bec leaned back up and said, “So what do you think should we head back? I’m sure Wrath is tired after today.”

Slumped in his chair Wrath nodded in agreement causing both girls to laugh.

\-----

Prof. Sycamore was putting on the last electrical probe to Zabuza when suddenly the front door burst open and the house was filled with the giggles of young girls.

“Wrath stop being so dramatic!”, Bec yelled playfully.

“Seriously Wrath, you’d think you were dying or something.”, Shauna added on.

Wrath bumbled and waddled through the entrance archway and towards the greenhouse area. As soon as he felt the soft grass touch his feet he collapsed onto his stomach and quickly drifted off to sleep. The girls quickly ran after him after shutting the door and dog piled on top of him. From the professor’s point of view, it looked as though the girls had been running him to death and were now torturing them.

To his unknown, this was only an act that he was playing. After Bec made him cum in public, the whole walk home Bec was teasing him, she would lift up her shirt when he wasn’t expecting it or bend over, acting like she was tying her shoe, only from him to walk up almost into her. At first the boy didn’t know what to do but after a few times of Bec teasing him he decided to play back. After that when ever she would bend over, he made sure to give her a proper thump with his abdomen against her ass, every time causing her to lose her balance. Or when she would stop to investigate the goods behind a window, he would run the dull end of his arm between her legs and glide against her denim covered pussy. It was easy to keep his urges in control, after all he was just playing with his trainer, at least until Shauna started to join in. At first, she simply would pose provocatively as they walked around a corner, then she started to mimic Bec by lifting up her shirt and randomly bending over in front of him as they would walk down the street. After getting a visual confirmation from his master, he started to play with her the same way. Rubbing his abdomen against her tight ass or reaching between her legs and rubbing his arm against her pussy whenever he saw the opportunity. It was fun until his urges started to become too much to handle. Restricting his touch only caused the girls to start touching him more. A gently rub against his scythe, their hips leaning against him, or their hand holing his. At this point it did not take much at all and he was happy to be behind closed doors.

Without notice Wrath quickly spun around, switching places with them he was now on top, mounting them. With his reflexes he timed it just so that when the girls landed on their backs, he would have a leg in between each of theirs, his knee rubbing firmly against their pussies. Knowing the professor was in the room, Wrath played innocent and simply leaned down and litter the girls faces with licks galore causing them to squeal.

“Wrath stop! You win! You win!”, both girls shouted in unison.

Wrath stood up and made a hero pose, leaving both girls still on the ground with the tongues pointed at him, as if they were actually mad.

Feeling triumphant, Wrath decided to find a nice shaded spot and actually have a moment of piece so he could rest.

Laughing, Prof. Sycamore walked up to the girls who where now giggling on the floor, “Looks like you all have had a fun time over this evening.”

The girls looked up at the professor, “We sure have! We wondered all around the city and then got some Poképuffs”, Shauna said excitedly.

The professor laughed at the cute girls’ innocence, “That does sound like a good time!”, turning his eyes to Bec he continued, “Before you turn in, you and I need to talk. I finished running some scans and tests of Zabuza and it’s really amazing how far he has come in such a short time.”

Bec nodded her head and slowly stood up. “That sounds good professor. If it’s okay I would like to go take a quick shower and we can talk about it after?”

The professor nodded and watched as Bec went up the stairs to one of the spare rooms.

Opening the door to the room right next to Shauna’s, Bec walked into what was now her room. Immediately to the right was a door that lead to the bathroom, past that the room opened up a larger area with a king size bed and a TV mounted to the wall opposite of it; a simple but comfortable room. Bec closed the door behind her and walked into the bathroom quickly stripping and turning nozzle for the hot water. Looking over herself in the mirror, she brought her hands up to her small breasts and massaged making her nipples hard. Her hands glided down her tight stomach, down to her waist and around to her ass. Turning around she looked over her shoulder and spread her ass, showing her cute little asshole and glistening pussy. Turing back around she glided a finger through her slit making herself shiver when she grazed her clit.

Bec knew she was a pretty girl and that many people would love to have their way with her but, at least in her eyes, Shauna was far more tantalizing. Every inch she was showing of herself, Bec wished it were Shauna showing off to her. Bec’s legs were getting week as she continued to play with her clit when suddenly a flash of the professor’s face jumped in her mind. ‘You and I need to talk…’, quickly snapping out of her daze, Bec jumped into the hot shower. She would have time later to fantasize about Shauna, right now she just needed to wash up so she can talk to the professor about her Pokémon.

As she dried off, she realized that she did not have her bag in the room and nothing clean to change into. Looking around the room she found a closet next to the bed with a fluffy white robe inside. For an adult it would be short, and something sexy to see someone like Viola wear, but for Bec it was long enough to come past her knees. Walking back out into the hall Bec could hear some muffled vices coming from downstairs. Wanting to be sneaky, Bec left her bedroom door open and slowly made her way to the staircase.

“Oh Shauna…. That feels so good…”, Bec could hear the professors voice as she stood at the top of the staircase.

“Normally I have to goad you into this….”, The professor continued in an exhausted lustful voice.

Bec smiled devilishly and started to walk down the spiral staircase, slowly and carefully. When she got halfway and still away from line of site, she started to take each step with loud, heavy feet.

“S-Shit!”, the professor grumbled with fear in his voice.

Bec heard a lot of rustling around and when she came around the last turn, she saw the professor sitting at a table in the library and Shauna pretending to look for a book. Bec giggled to herself and continued to walk towards them.

“Sorry I took so long professor!”, Bec teased knowing that would strike a chord with him. To her amusement he looked at her almost begrudgingly before he smiled.

“It’s okay Bec, you didn’t make me wait long.”

Bec sat across from the professor and looked up at Shauna and from this angle she could see she was blushing. “So, what did you want to talk about professor?”

The question seemed to pull the professor back to reality and he adjusted himself in his chair before standing up. He walked past Bec and grabbed a tablet that was sitting on a desk in the welcoming room and walked back, tapping away at the screen. He brought up a series of charts and then set the tablet down in front of Bec.

“Being that the Froakie line of Pokémon are the starters for the Kalos region, I have had many chances to perform test on each evolutionary form including the Greninja line.” The professor pointed to a graph on the screen, “This chart shows a running average of the state distribution of a normal Froakie. The samples have been taken from over a five hundred specimens.

Bec looked over the chart and there were stats for physical attack power, endurance, special attack power, defensive capabilities and finally, speed.

Sliding his finger against the screen of the tablet the professor continued, “And these are the specific stats for Zabuza when you first picked him up and he was still a Froakie.”

Bec looked over the stats and there was nothing special to them. Just like the graph previous, the were almost exactly the same if not slightly lower. 

Sliding his finger over the screen again, “Now this is the average stat distribution from a Frogadier line.”

Looking it over Bec noticed there was a substantial jump in speed physical attack and special attack power which made since, it was an evolution after all.

Sliding his finger across the screen one last time the professor said, “Now this is the stat distribution I was able to get from Zabuza.”

Immediately Bec noticed a large difference between his stats compared to what the professor said was normal. His endurance and speed state were fifteen percent greater than normal and his attack power, both physical and special, was twenty percent greater. Bec leaned forward to better look over the data, causing her robe to loosen a bit. As Bec tried to look over the number carefully, the professor was now able to see her bare chest as he stood over her.

The professor could feel his blood rushing to his crotch, but he could not tear his eyes away from Bec’s nipples. It wasn’t until Bec leaned back did he turn away from her and sit down across the table from her, a large bulge in his pants. Lost in thought Bec did not notice the professor lusting over her.

When she was done pondering Bec looked up at the professor, “So what does this mean? Should I be worried about him?”

The professor forced his mind clear and shook his head, “No, not at all. But whatever training you are doing with him is surely paying dividends.”

Bec shook her head, “I train him yes, but it isn’t anything outside of the norm.”

The professor began to stroke his chin in thought, as he did Zabuza made is way over to his trainer and wrapped his arms around her from behind, making the girl smile sweetly. Looking up the professor saw the missing piece.

“It’s your bond…”, the professor said in amazement.

Bec looked up at the professor with confused eyes.

The professor continued, “You two seemed to have developed a strong bond that on top of the training you do must be the cause for why he’s developing so quickly.”

Bec looked up at Zabuza and smiled to herself, ‘I guess there is another perk to having sex with her Pokémon.’, the thought made Bec giggle. She turned to face the professor, “I don’t treat him any different from Wrath, does that mean its possible for Wrath to develop just as quickly?”

“Yes… theoretically it is possible. After you get your next badge you should come back, and we can perform the same tests again on him as well as Zabuza. This is a very fascinating discovery! I would love to know what you do different from other trainers to develop such a strong bond with your Pokémon!”

Bec’s cheeks began to blush and she quicky looked away from the professor, “O-oh you know, just lots of sweet comments I guess.”

Even though she was looking away from the professor she was now looking at Shauna. Shauna smiled playfully, knowing for a fact there was more she did after the events from today. Bec’s cheeks were now completely red. She stood up quickly and pretended to stretch and yawn, “Ohhhhh…. Well its been a long day and I think I will turn in for the night. Thanks for sharing what you found professor!”

Bec waived goodbye shyly and shot up the stairs. The professor watched on confused whereas Shauna could not help but let out a quite giggle. Zabuza quickly followed his trainer up the stairs and seeing the commotion of the two running Wrath quickly followed. Now all three were in Bec’s room, ‘that was a little too close.’, she thought to herself.

\-----

Bec was laying on her bed with her boys sandwiching her on either side. She had been lost in thought about what the professor had told her. She never would have thought that what she had been doing with her Pokémon would cause them to have a stronger bond, but it did make since. As she continued to think it over, she could hear running water from the wall she shared with Shauna. Quickly her mind jumped to images of Shauna’s wet body taking a shower and her hand instinctively went to her pussy. As the sound continued, Bec’s mind kept racing with images and her hand continued to rub her now soaked pussy. Before Bec could get close to cumming the sound of the running water stopped putting Bec in a grumpy mood. She sat up displeased and then heard a door gently open and shut followed by shadows dancing in the light from the gab on the bottom of her door. She looked at her door questioningly until the shadows faded away toward the direction of the lounge. Bec quietly got off the bed and grabbed her robe before slowly opening her door and looking down the hallway.

Shauna was tip toeing down the hall towards the professor’s office trying to be quiet. When she got to his door she knocked gently and then slowly opened it and walked inside. Bec slithered out of her door and tried to get to the professor’s door as silently as she could. As she got closer, she could hear the professor’s moans as well as a slurping sound. Bec smiled lustfully, as she found herself at the door, she noticed it was not shut all the and there was a little gap and light shining through. She lowered herself down onto her knees and peered through the gap in the door. She could not see Shauna; all she could see was the professor in his chair with his back towards her. She could still hear the slurping sound, so she watched on, intently. The professor laid his head back and let out another moan and the slurping sound turning into a gargle, choking sound. The professor’s moans continued for a few seconds and then Shauna’s head popped up, coughing. The professor stood up and pushed Shauna back towards and then on top of his desk. He lifted her hips and slid off her wet panties throwing them over his should and just within reach of Bec. The professor dropped to his knees and started to devour Shauna’s pussy, filling the room again with sounds of moaning and wet slurps. Shauna kept her eyes on the professor but as he kept building her up she would throw her head back and moan with pleasure. Bec tried hard to time it and the next time Shauna threw her head back she slowly opened the door and reach for Shauna’s panties. But before she could duck back into the hall, Shauna lifted her head and saw Bec crawling on the floor. Bec closed her eyes expecting Shauna to screech but when she didn’t, she looked back up only to see Shauna staring right back at her, still moaning. Bec smiled nervously and started to slowly back away into the hall, slowly closing the door but still leaving a slight gap. Shauna went back to the motion of rocking her head as her orgasm was starting to build. When it hit, her legs slammed against the side of the professor’s head and she took two handfuls of his hair as her body began to spasm out of control. When the sensation passed, Shauna’s body slumped onto the desk and she was gasping for air trying to catch her breath. The professor stood back up and started to fully undress out of his blue button up shirt. As he was working on his shirt Shauna slowly rolled over and crawled along the top of the desk to the adjacent side, causing the professor to follow. Sitting at the edge she looked up at the professor towering over her. She stretched her neck up and the professor smiled, then he lowered down and gave Shauna a sweet kiss. The kiss started off gentle but quickly rose to a passionate one with their tongues dancing around each other. When the kiss broke, Shauna was out of breath and clearly heated up. The professor then motioned with his hand to roll over and she obeyed without objection. She turned so her back was now facing him and started off in the seated position with her legs bent and underneath her, feet dangling of the edge of the desk. She then lowered her torso down until her chest and stomach was flat against the top of the desk, her legs still bent but now at her sides, her ass now hanging over the edge of the desk.

Bec’s eyes were wide and solely focused on the scene in front of her. She needed to open the door a fraction more to be able to have a better view and when she did that was when Shauna turned her head and look in Bec’s direction. Bec froze as she stared into the eyes of the young girl folded on the desk only to be broken out of her trance when Shauna motioned her lips and blew a kiss towards Bec, making the spying girl blush. The professor walked up behind Shauna with a hand at the base of his cock and started grinding the head of his cock against her wet pussy, sending her eyes a flutter. Without thinking Bec immediately moved a free hand towards her pussy and watch as the professor lined is cock to Shauna’s entrance and slowly push his head inside of her. Placing one hand on her hips and the other onto her shoulder, holding her in place, the professor started to push deeper into her, causing Shauna’s mouth to open and her eyes to roll. When the professor was balls deep in the young girl, Shauna’s faced looked as though she was possessed. Slowly the professor pulled out of her until just his tip was still inside only to slowly push back deep into her. When he pushed his whole member inside, Shauna let out a chirp of pleasure. When Bec heard Shauna’s cute voice she shoved two of her fingers into her tight, drenched pussy. The professor continued the slow rocking of his hips, letting the young girl get used to the motion, Bec’s fingers matching it his pace. As the professor sped up so did Bec fingers as well as Shauna’s chirps. Soon her chirps turned to moans that grew louder and louder until she came to the point of biting her lips to keep from screaming as the professor was now plowing into the young girl, Bec’s fingers still matching his pace. Both girls were close to an orgasm followed closely by the professor. Frist Shauna’s body started to shutter from her orgasm crashing, her pussy clamping down and pulsating around the professor’s cock. The sensation caused the older man to grunt and slam his cock deep into the girl’s tiny pussy. Bec had not stopped the assault on her pussy though, still watching she saw the professor slowly pull his cock out of the exhausted girl and step back trying to catch his breath. As Bec continued to watch, eyes locked on Shauna’s ass she saw two white globs fall from between her legs and down to the floor, her pussy overfilled with the professors cum. The sight sent shivers down her spine and her orgasm hit like a train. She bit her lip hard but still could not hold back a small chirp from escaping from between her lips. The professor quickly turned in Bec’s direction but saw nothing as she had already slipped away, leaving just a small crack in the doorway.

The professor waddled and slumped back into his chair his cock already limp. Shauna, on the other hand, stayed folded on the desk smiling lustfully staring at the crack in the doorway. When she saw the shadow of Bec whisper by she closed her eyes, and her lustful smile grew.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! More chapters will be added in the future, hopefully on a regular basis :)
> 
> I am hoping to improve over time so please feel free to leave a comment on what you liked or what you hated. Either way it should help me grow so that I can write better pieces for y'all.


End file.
